


Flames of Fury: New Skies

by Marrowfrost



Series: Flames of Fury (Warriors Series Rewrite) [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, May include some violent scenes, Multi, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrowfrost/pseuds/Marrowfrost
Summary: A group called the Ten Flames has lived among the Clans of the forest without being known. Their leader, Violet decides to make the fateful decision to join the Clans as the lost Clan; SkyClan. Will they be accepted? Will StarClan accept them? And what will happen to the Clans now? (Some OCs do not belong to me, but to the people who submitted them to me. Otherwise they all pretty much belong to me.)





	1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> I started this around May something of 2018, so of course my writing isn't as good as currently. But please, stick around. This story is actually completed, I just need to upload all of the chapters. And I've started book two, isn't that nice? If you all want, I'll include questions of the chapter at the end of each chapter if you want this to be even more interactive. (I reply to any and all comments!) Without further ado, here is the prologue of Flames of Fury, New Skies!

Firepaw looked at Fourtrees. He could see the large trees all the way from the edge of ThunderClan's territory.

"As Graypaw told you, this over here is Fourtrees." Lionheart meowed to Firepaw. "Where all four Clans meet for a Gathering. It's usually very peaceful."

"Four Clans? That's so many!" Firepaw exclaimed, his mew filled with awe.

Graypaw nodded. "Yeah, there's RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan besides us! But ThunderClan is the best though."

"What about cats outside of the Clan? Like cats that aren't kittypets?" Firepaw asked.

His question caught everyone off-guard.

Tigerclaw's growl was the first voice he heard. "They're called loners or rogues. We chase them off our territory without mercy!" Firepaw shrunk back in fear at the severity of his words.

"Don't be so harsh, Tigerclaw." Lionheart warned him. "There is much he doesn't understand yet." he turned towards Firepaw. "We mark our territories so they're warned that they're close to Clan territories. If they trespass, we will chase them off with the least amount of violence necessary."

A rustling sound could be heard from the bushes as Lionheart finished speaking. Firepaw's ears pricked.  _What was that?_  Everyone tensed, their fur bristling. Firepaw's claws sheathed and unsheathed repeatedly. Suddenly a paw stretched out of the bush, reaching for the grassy ground. Soon an entire cat appeared from the bush.

"Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Tigerclaw growled at the strange cat.

Firepaw got a better look at the cat. This strange cat smelt like a she-cat, and she didn't smell of any Clan. She was a pale gray and white tabby with amber eyes. Her stance was relaxed, and she didn't seem fazed by Tigerclaw's instant hostility.

The she-cat finally replied. "My name is Violet. I am the leader of the Ten Flames." Firepaw tilted his head in confusion. He's never heard about them from anyone. "I would like to speak to your leader."

"How can we trust you?" Graypaw hissed. "No one has ever heard of "The Ten Flames", for one. And how do we know you won't attack our leader if we let you talk to her?"

"Relax, little one. If you think I brought anyone else with me, you are mistaken." Violet assured him. Firepaw sniffed the air to check. She was right. There was no one besides them.

Lionheart looked at her with unease. "You appear to be telling the truth. But we will escort you to our camp, just in case."

"Fine by me." Violet replied. "Lead the way."

The five cats padded back the way they came back to the ThunderClan camp. Firepaw wearily trudged alongside Graypaw.

Graypaw whispered into his ear, "...Do you think Violet's lying?"

"...No, I think she's telling the truth." Firepaw quietly replied.

The two young toms stopped talking and kept up their pace.

* * *

Once they reached the camp, cats flooded them with questions once they saw Violet.

"Who is she?"

"What's she doing in our camp!"

"Don't tell me that more kittypets are joining ThunderClan!"

Lionheart silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Hush! I must speak to Bluestar."

Everyone calmed down a little, but that didn't stop them from giving Violet dirty looks. Graypaw wandered off to the freshkill pile to pick out some prey. He sat next to Ravenpaw and getured for Firepaw to come over.

"I'll be over!" Firepaw called to him. Graypaw shrugged his shoulders and began eating. Firepaw padded towards Violet cautiously.

"...Erm...uh, Violet?" Firepaw asked.

Violet turned her head to face Firepaw. "Yes?"

"What exactly is the Ten Flames?" Firepaw asked nervously. "You said you were the leader of that group, but I've never heard of you guys."

"Well, I suppose I can tell you." Violet sighed. "The Ten Flames is a group of cats who work together and live in peace. Each cat has their own set of skills, such as healing, fighting or solving conflicts. We use those special skills to help the cats who come to us for help."

"Wow!" Firepaw exclaimed in amazement. "Your group is so organized, just like the Clans!" He didn't know that groups of loners could be so well organized.

Firepaw heard pawsteps coming from highrock. He turned to see Lionheart and Bluestar walking out of the leader's den, their gazed locked onto Violet.

Lionheart turned to face Firepaw. "Firepaw, you may go eat with your friends." Firepaw nodded and sat next to Graypaw and Ravenpaw.

"What did you ask her?" Graypaw asked while stuffing his face.

Firepaw replied with a shrug. "I only asked her what the 10 Flames were. She said they were a group of cats that help others."

"Sounds like a load of mousedung to me." Graypaw answered back. "But it's none of my business, so I don't really care that much."

Firepaw sighed and bit into the mouse Graypaw picked out. Ravenpaw and Graypaw were chatting merrily while Firepaw's attention was focused on Bluestar, Lionheart and Violet.

"So you are Violet, leader of The Ten Flames?" Bluestar asked.

Violet nodded. "Yes. Our group has known about you Clan cats for quite some time. We reached a decision to decide what direction our group will go in."

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "And what direction is that?"

"We'd like to join the Clans." Violet meowed at last.

Shocked gasps spread around the camp like wildfire. Voices of anger could be heard from every direction.

"Is this loner insane?"

"A whole  _new_  Clan?"

"You can't be serious!"

Firepaw felt shocked. A fifth Clan? But there were only four Clans in the forest! How would that possibly work?

"Violet, you must understand that there is only enough room for four Clans in the forest." Bluestar mewed, trying to kindly reason with her. "Just as there are four seasons and the four trees we meet at."

"Actually, that is false." Violet sounded sure of herself. "There was another Clan in the forest. SkyClan." Bluestar's fur bristled. "You may think I'm wrong, but I'm telling the truth. I know more about the Clans then you know."

Tigerclaw snarled in Violet's face. "What would you know about us, lowborn?"

Many other cats began in the jeering, taunting her with hurtful comments.

"Well, I know a lot about the Sunningrocks battle. In fact, our camp is somewhat close to it." Violet's tone was accusatory, for some reason towards Tigerclaw. He visibly flinched at her comment, but he quickly regained his hostile stance.

_I wonder what that was about._  Firepaw thought to himself.

Bluestar looked at her thoughtfully, and then nodded. "Your group should come to the Gathering with us tonight. Then all four Clans can decide what we will do."

"Perhaps I could bring some of my group mates over to stay and discuss this with you and your senior warriors." Violet decided. "I will be back shortly."

"Allow me to send a patrol to escort you." Bluestar respectfully added. Violet nodded, struggling to keep her mouth shut. Bluestar jumped onto Highrock, ready to voice their decision. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highrock!"

All of the cat in the clearing stopped what they were doing and turned to face their leader standing upon Highrock. Firepaw sat beside his friends Graypaw and Ravenpaw to hear the announcement.

"Today we had an unexpected visit from the leader of the Ten Flames, Violet. She brung news saying that her group would like to be part of the Clans." Almost instantly her words were greeted with yowls of defiance. "Quiet!" Bluestar snapped. She regained her composure quickly. "They will be going with us to the Gathering so we can discuss whether they will be accepted into the Clans. Violet needs to fetch some of her group mates to come here to discuss this with me. So I will send a small patrol to go with her."

Firepaw felt his fur prickling. Would he go on the patrol there? He hoped not. His paw pads were still sore from seeing the territory earlier today.

Graypaw's mew took him by surprise. "Do you think we might go?"

"Of course not. We're apprentices, remember? And we just got back from exploring the territory." Firepaw explained.

"But it's still a possibility, right?" Graypaw asked, still optimistic.

Whitestorm, a senior warrior looked at them with a stern gaze. Luckily, Graypaw noticed this and stopped talking. Firepaw looked back up at Highrock to see Bluestar.

"Runningwind, Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw, will you escort Violet to the border?" Bluestar ordered. Tigerclaw nodded his head and signaled to Runningwind and Ravenpaw.

Graypaw nudged Ravenpaw's shoulder. "Lucky Ravenpaw! He gets to go see The Ten Flames camp!"

"It's just to the border. I don't get why you're so excited." Ravenpaw insisted.

Firepaw could hear Tigerclaw's impatient growls from the entrance. Ravenpaw shivered a bit and then immediately ran over to the ready patrol. He half expected them to immediately go, but he couldn't help but eavesdrop on Tigerclaw and his apprentice.

"...Don't you dare mention anything to her." Tigerclaw snarled in a whisper. "Or you'll share tongues with StarClan sooner than later."

Ravenpaw nodded in understanding, and followed after Runningwind and Violet, who were already ahead of them. Firepaw shuddered at Tigerclaw's last words. Was Ravenpaw in bigger danger than he thought?

* * *

 

**Allegiances:**

**The 10 Flames:**

**Leaders:**

Violet - pale gray and white tabby she-cat; amber eyes

Tristan - brown tabby tom; green eyes

**Healers:**

Holly - dark furred tortoiseshell she-cat; dark green eyes

Jayson - white tabby tom; light blue eyes

_Apprentice, Blaze (brownish gray tabby she-cat; green eyes)_

Stargaze - dark ginger tabby tom with white paws; silver eyes

**Fighters:**

Ivy - silver tabby she-cat with heavy fur; bluish-green eyes

_Apprentice, Dylan (white tabby tom; lime green eyes)_

Twyla - fluffy brownish gray tabby she-cat with darker flecks; light green eyes

_Apprentice, Firegaze (dark ginger tabby she-cat; amber eyes)_

Hazel - dark ginger tabby she-cat; hazel eyes

Stone - black tom with lighter underbelly, paws and muzzle; red eyes

Silverfire - tripod dark ginger tabby tom with silver paws; silver eyes

**Mediators:**

Dove - spotted silver tabby she-cat; light green eyes

_Apprentice, River (pale gray and white tabby tom; silver eyes)_

Spiritmask - albino tom; red eyes

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:**

Bluestar— blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

_Apprentice, Firepaw_

**Deputy:**

Lionheart— golden tabby tom with thick fur

_Apprentice, Graypaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Spottedleaf— beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

_Apprentice, Wasppaw_

**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

Tigerclaw— big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

_Apprentice, Ravenpaw_

Whitestorm— big white tom

_Apprentie, Sandpaw_

Darkstripe— sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Dustpaw_

Longtail— pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Runningwind— swift tabby tom

Willowpelt— very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefur— small dusky brown she-cat

Rosetail— gray tabby she-cat with a bushy reddish tail

Thrushpelt— sandy gray tom with white flash on his chest and bright green eyes

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Dustpaw— dark brown tabby tom

Graypaw— long-haired solid gray tom

Ravenpaw— small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-

tipped tail

Sandpaw— pale ginger tabby she-cat

Wasppaw— pale tortoiseshell she-cat with a bushy ginger tail

Firepaw— handsome ginger tom

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Frostfur— beautiful white furred she-cat and blue eyes

Brindleface— pretty light brown tabby she-cat

Goldenflower— pale ginger coated she-cat

Speckletail— pale brown tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Halftail— big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear— gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt— small black-and-white tom

One-eye— pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail— once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:**

Brokenstar— long-haired dark brown tabby

**Deputy:**

Blackfoot— large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Medicine Cat:**

Runningnose— small gray-and-white tom

**Warriors:**

Stumpytail— brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Brownpaw_

Boulder— silver tabby tom

_Apprentice, Wetpaw_

Clawface— battle-scarred brown tom

_Apprentice, Littlepaw_

Nightpelt— black tom

**Queens:**

Dawncloud— small tabby she-cat

Brightflower— black-and-white she-cat

**Elders:**

Ashfur— thin gray tom

**WindClan:**

**Leader:**

Tallstar— a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy:**

Deadfoot— a black tom with a twisted paw

**Medicine Cat**

Barkface— a short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**

Mudclaw— a mottled dark brown tom

_Apprentice, Webpaw_

Tornear— a tabby tom

_Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Onewhisker— a young brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Whitepaw_

**Queens:**

Ashfoot— a gray queen

Morningflower— a tortoiseshell queen

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:**

Crookedstar— a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

**Deputy:**

Leopardfur— unusually spotted golden she-cat

**Medicine Cats:**

Mudfur— long haired light brown tom

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw— smoky black tom

_Apprentice, Heavypaw_

Whiteclaw— black tom with one white paw

Stonefur— a gray tom with battle-scarred ears

_Apprentice, Shadepaw_

Loudbelly— a dark brown tom

_Apprentice, Silverpaw_

Silverstream— a pretty slender silver tabby

**Cats outside Clans**

Yellowfang— old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

Smudge— plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Barley— black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest


	2. Firegaze's POV

"Where is she?" Twyla impatiently hissed. "She should be back by now!"

Firegaze felt her fur bristling. It had been sunhigh when Violet had left for ThunderClan, and now it was sundown. Things were starting to become chaos. Even the mediators couldn't keep everyone calm.

Twyla sighed. "I don't get why anyone thought this was a good idea."

Firegaze heard pawsteps from behind them. She turned to see Tristan, the other leader of The Ten Flames. Twyla shifted uncomfortably.

"Twyla, I understand that you don't like Violet's decision, but we all need to cope with it." Tristan scolded her as if she was a kit. "And I certainly don't think it's very appropriate to complain about her in front of her own kit."

"Leave me alone." Twyla snapped at him.

Tristan looked down at his paws. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way." Tristan turned to face Firegaze. "Come with me, Firegaze."

She nodded, following Tristan while looking behind her back to see Twyla, with a melancholy expression. Firegaze looked around the camp to see members of her group with arched backs, spiking fur. Yowls of anger and scorn could be heard from across the camp. The young she-cat sighed as she saw her friends fighting even more. Tristan stopped over by the camp entrance, which caught Firegaze off guard.

"What are we doing here?" Firegaze asked, even more confused than before.

"Waiting for your mother." A familiar voice explained. Firegaze turned around to see her father, Silverfire. "She should be back by now..."

Tristan murmured in agreement. "Yes, she should. I wonder what's taking her so long."

"W-What if...those scary cats attacked mom?!" Firegaze fretted. "A-And s-she didn't-"

Firegaze noticed her father's tail touch her shoulder. She looked in his eyes with uncertainty. Silverfire gazed at her warmly. He leaned closer towards her.

"She'll be back. I just know it." Silverfire whispered in her ear.

Firegaze wasn't sure what to make of what Silverfire had said, but she nodded and looked over the the flowing river where their territory ended. She sniffed the air, trying to catch her mother's scent. She still couldn't find it. Angrily, she huffed and slumped onto the ground.

Tristan seemed to notice her little tantrum. "Getting upset will do you no good, Firegaze. You need to keep trying."

She got up and checked for her mother's scent once again.  _Nothing still?_  Firegaze closed her eyes for a second. Something felt...different. She opened them and saw her mother, Violet, walking towards their camp with three strange cats escorting her. What was this? Firegaze shivered a bit, and then blinked. Her father and Tristan were still waiting for Violet at the shore.

"Dad?" Firegaze whispered. "Did you see that?"

Silverfire looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I just saw Violet coming to camp with three weird cats." Firegaze confessed, unsure of how to describe it.

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you aren't hallucinating?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Firegaze insisted, her fur bristling with anger. "Stop treating me like I'm a kit!"

"Firegaze." Silverfire's stern tone startled her. "Don't speak to your leader like that." He then turned to face Tristan. "But I don't think she's making this up. She has some of my blood, after all. Our family has an uncanny knack for seeing visions."

"So I was right." Tristan muttered under his breath. "Your family is full of a bunch of creeps."

Firegaze definitely didn't get that. And she didn't even know what a vision was. She shook off the uneasiness tugging at her chest and wadded across the shallow river.

"Firegaze, what in the name of Silverpelt are you doing?!" Tristan yowled. His fur now looked like a giant matted fur ball.

"Going to see my mother!" Firegaze called back. "Don't worry, I know how to swim!"

Tristan glared at Firegaze for a moment, and then looked back at Silverfire with a hint of doubt.

"You are such a great father." Tristan mocked Silverfire, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "You know, just letting her go into the river without any older cat, just...wow."

Silverfire immediately swiped his forepaw at Tristan, his claws sheathed. Firegaze looked back at them with mixed look of horror and unease.  _Why are they fighting? I thought they were friends!_ Tristan dodged nimbly, now angrier than before.

"Take it back!" Silverfire spat, baring his sharp teeth.

Tristan curled his lip. "Take back what? The truth?"

"Stop it, this instant!"

Firegaze froze in shock. She knew that voice from anywhere.  _Violet._  Firegaze looked back in front of herself, realizing that Violet was in front of her. Three cats stood behind her, muttering among themselves about her group mate's behavior.

"I come back with guests, and what do I see?" Violet was fuming. "My co-leader and my mate lashing out at each other! Tristan, I thought you were keeping everything in check!"

"I couldn't keep everyone in control! The mediators got caught up in the mess, and now it's a brawl in there!" He shot back bitterly.

Violet ignored him, her eyes flashing with pain. "And if front of my own kit…River is probably caught up in this too, isn't he?"

Silverfire had finally snapped. "River?! He's in this now, too?!" His eyes were brimming with anger. His eyes looked like burning wildfire.

Tristan nodded. He didn't utter a single word.

"Tristan, you're banned from leadership duties until I see fit. Silverfire, you're also on apprentice duties for a half moon, starting tomorrow." Violet sighed. She then turned to the three cats behind her. "I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting to find...this when I got back."

The large dark brown tabby tom nodded. "We understand."

"Maybe we could help sort out the mess?" the pale tabby offered.

Violet looked at them for a moment. "Yes, we could use the help. Firegaze, can you lead them to our camp so I can deal with these two idiots?"

"Yes Violet." Firegaze responded at once. Violet had already padded over to Tristan and Silverfire. "This way."

Firegaze bounded of towards the shore, only to realize that the cats were reluctant to get in. The small black tom looked scared of it, while the pale tabby pawed it like it was crowfood. The large tabby tom's whiskers twitched.

"It's not that bad. We only have to get across this part of water." Firegaze meowed.

The three cats looked at her with doubt, but they finally started to get in the water. Firegaze's pelt pricked with irritation, but she ignored it and continued on. Once she got out of the water, she shook the water off her pelt violently. The cats jumped back in surprise.

The pale tabby tilted his head. "I thought you liked water."

"Yeah, but not as much as I like being dry." Firegaze chuckled. She pointed to the cave entrance with her tail tip. "In there."

The three cats went ahead of her into the cave. Firegaze sighed and followed them. Once she came in total silence followed. Everyone was staring at the visitors. She then noticed that Holly was walking towards them.

"So are they ThunderClan cats?" she asked, looking directly at Firegaze.

The dark tabby began, "Yes, we are-"

Holly whipped her head to face him. "Was I talking to you?" Firegaze winced. Holly had an extremely bad temper around other cats, especially around outsiders.

To Firegaze's relief, the dark brown tabby did nothing to harm her. Quickly she realized that everyone was waiting for her to answer.

"Oh! Uh...yeah! Violet told me they were from ThunderClan, and that they're guests." Firegaze stammered. Holly's whiskers twitched. "And she also said to treat them with respect. Especially you, Holly." Firegaze added, attempting to get back at her.

"Whatever." Holly grunted, openly sharing her displeasure. "I'm going out hunting."

"No, you're not Holly." Firegaze heard a familiar meow. "Because I need to sort out this mess."


	3. Firegaze's POV

Firegaze turned to see Violet walking steadily into the camp, with Silverfire and Tristan behind her. Silverfire was struggling to keep up, due to the fact that his back right leg had been cut off. Tristan was trudging slowly behind Violet, with his head down low. Twyla, Firegaze's mentor barged in front of her to see. Twyla stopped Tristan for a second to speak to him.

"Did you two get into  _another_  fight?!" Twyla hissed into his ear. "When will you figure out violence isn't the answer to everything?"

Tristan blinked at her slowly, tears forming in his green eyes. "I'm sorry, Twyla."

Twyla growled at him one last time before letting him go on. Firegaze looked at her with confusion.  _I thought that Twyla didn't like Tristan that much. Is something wrong with her?_  Carefully, she padded up to Twyla, whose pelt was still bristling.

"Twyla? You look upset. Is everything okay?" Firegaze begged pleadingly. She hated seeing her mentor look so angry.

Twyla flicked her tail dismissively. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"Okay, Twyla." Firegaze sighed.

Firegaze noticed pawsteps from behind her. She turned around to see the three cats from ThunderClan awkwardly looking around. Firegaze's whiskers twitched in amusement. Looks like she's still playing guide.

"I think you guys should follow Violet." Firegaze directed, trying to hide her amusement.

The three cats followed the same steps Violet had stepped in, until Firegaze noticed the dark brown tabby stopping the skinny black tom with his large claw.

"Ravenpaw, this is no meeting for kits. Why don't you play with the other kits around here?" the dark tabby urged. Ravenpaw simply nodded.

"Yes, Tigerclaw." Ravenpaw replied. Firegaze felt bad for him. Was this "Tigerclaw" that rude all the time? Either way, she was sad he had to put with him all the time.

Firegaze padded up to him. "Hey, why don't you come with me? There's some other apprentices here, too. Besides me."

"O-Okay, sure." Ravenpaw stuttered nervously.

Firegaze smiled a little. She began walking towards the other apprentices, who chatting in a little group. "Alright, so there's me, Blaze, Dylan and my brother, River."

To her relief, Ravenpaw was following her. He was listening to her, at least. Firegaze came to a stop when she saw them looking at her and Ravenpaw.

"Hi, guys!" Firegaze yowled happily. "What's up?"

All three of them looked uncomfortable. River was the first to speak up.

"Talking about uh...you know...uh…" River tried to explain.

Blaze blurted it out like she was keeping a horrible secret. "We were talking about the Clans!"

"So, who are you?" Dylan asked Ravenpaw, immediately changing the subject. "Never seen or heard of you before."

"R-Ravenpaw." He mumbled.

"Eh? You're gonna have to speak up, mate." Dylan grunted. "Can't hear you at all."

"Ravenpaw. I'm from T-ThunderClan." He said more clearly, still mumbling a bit.

Dylan brought a forepaw up to his ear.  _Is he seriously grooming right now?_  "Your name's kinda strange to me, mate. Are all ThunderClan cats names so weird?"

"Hey!" Firegaze found herself snapping at him. "You never said that about my name! What about my dad, or my uncle Stargaze? You never said that about us!"

Her friends looked at her with shock. Firegaze had just realized why. She just snapped at her friends, after all.

"I never said anything 'cause I just didn't wanna get beat up." Dylan muttered. "You and your brother have always had a temper."

River slid his claws out. "Hey Dylan, I think you might late for your suckling."

"Oi! Now what in your bloody mind gave you that idea?" Dylan hissed. "I didn't try to hurt'cha! All I said was you and your sis have anger issues, that's all."

"Okay guys, I think we should change the subject!" Blaze awkwardly laughed. "So Ravenpaw-tell us what Clan life is like!"

Dylan and River still stood facing each other, their neck fur bristling. Firegaze sighed. They're not going to let it go, aren't they?

"Hey, guys! Ravenpaw's going to tell us about Clan life! So both of you shut up and listen!" Firegaze hissed. She gave River a hard stare. "And you're training to be a mediator. Just pitiful."

The two toms looked at each other for a second and then sighed. They sat closer to the circle and gave each other dirty looks, but that was the end of it. Firegaze rolled her eyes and looked at Ravenpaw.

"So what's it like living in ThunderClan?" Firegaze asked.

Ravenpaw looked flustered. "Well, uh...it's okay. We have apprentices, warriors and medicine cats."

"Oh! So medicine cats are like healers, and warriors are like fighters! That makes sense." Blaze exclaimed.

"But we only have one or two medicine cats. Not many kits want to become medicine cats." Ravenpaw explained.

Blaze was surprised. "But why not? It's amazing! It's a cool way to help your Clan and heal your Clanmates!" Firegaze wasn't surprised that Blaze took offense at that. She was a Healer apprentice after all.

"Cool...?" Ravenpaw tilted his head. "As in cold?"

"It's just a Blaze thing. Carry on, Ravenpaw." River meowed. Blaze scowled at River, but said nothing else.

"A-Alright. We also have Queens and Elders. Queens nurse their kittens, and Elders are retired warriors or medicine cats who unable to perform their duties. They tell their stories of the olden days to young kits most of the time." Ravenpaw explained further. Firegaze didn't expect him to say all of that. Ravenpaw didn't seem to be the type to talk a lot.

Dylan finally spoke up. "Ah, so sort of how our mothers raised us, then, right?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing. We don't have any Elders here, though. Unless you count Holly." Blaze agreed. "Her fur is honestly starting to gray a little."

"Maybe that's cause she's got you to deal with!" Dylan spat back.

Ravenpaw's eyes widened in shock.  _I don't think he deals with this stuff very often._  Firegaze prodded his shoulder.

"It's okay, those three get into arguments all the time." Firegaze assured him. Ravenpaw slowly nodded while still watching them fight.

"Ravenpaw." Firegaze turned to see Tigerclaw and the pale tabby from before behind them. "It's time for us to go back."

"O-Okay, Tigerclaw." Ravenpaw dipped his head. He turned to look at Firegaze and her friends. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Ravenpaw! Maybe we'll see you at the Gathering!" Blaze called after him. Ravenpaw nodded back and followed Tigerclaw and the pale tabby out of camp. "Well, I hope so."

Dylan playfully prodded her with his paw. "Why's that, Blaze?"

"Oh, shut up, you!" Blaze retorted. "I'm just saying, it's nice to talk to other cats our age outside of our group."

Everyone agreed to that, at least. Firegaze noticed that it was quieter than usual in the camp. Cats were looking up at the Perched Rock expectantly, like they were waiting for something.

"Hey guys, I think something's up." Firegaze whispered to her friends. They looked around to see everyone looking up at Perched Rock.

River nudged Firegaze. "Well? Come on, let's sit next to our mentors." River then walked away to find his mentor, Dove.

Firegaze nodded and scanned the clearing for Twyla. During a meeting, apprentices always have to sit next to their mentors. Firegaze saw her mentor sitting next to Ivy.  _Well, I suppose that makes sense. Ivy did mentor Twyla._  She padded up to Twyla and sat by her mentor's side.

"...Twyla…?" Firegaze whispered to her mentor. Twyla barely stirred. Firegaze looked down at her paws.  _Why won't she talk to me?_

_**Because she doesn't care for you anymore.**_  A dark voice crept into her mind.  _ **Twyla is angry with you for intruding into her business.**_  Firegaze shut her eyes.  _No! She cares for me!_  Firegaze opened her eyes, waiting for the dark voice to reply. It said nothing.  _Was that my imagination? It couldn't be…because it sounded real._

Firegaze looked back up at Perched Rock, to see her mother standing on top of it. She still felt uneasy about the voice, but she ignored the feeling and listened intently to Violet's announcement.

"Members of The Ten Flames, I have good news. I have spoken to Bluestar of ThunderClan, who is their leader. She invited us to come to the Gathering tonight with them to discuss whether we become a Clan or not." Violet announced firmly. Several outcries of protest greeted her words.

Twyla was the first to speak up. "How do you know they won't attack us?"

Another fighter named Stone agreed with her. "Yeah! Haven't you noticed that they outnumber us?!"

"We'll be fine." Shocked, everyone turned to see Silverfire, who was sorting out damp and dry moss from a corner. Firegaze felt appalled at her father's behavior. How could he  _say_  that?

"And how do you know that?" Twyla countered, her shoulder fur bristling.

Silverfire brought his left forepaw up to his muzzle. "Do you really think that bunch of primitive cats will be able to defeat us  _that_  easily?"

"Good point." Twyla brought herself to say. Firegaze couldn't help but agree with Silverfire on that; those cats didn't exactly have the kind of training they have. "But I'm not exactly reassured with the word of a feather-brain. Violet?"

"We are going, and that is final." Violet's tone now sounded very irritable. "The cats that are going are Tristan, Jayson, Stargaze, Twyla, Stone, Silverfire and Spiritmask. And if you have an apprentice, they are going too."

Firegaze smiled to herself. She was going to the Gathering.


	4. Wasppaw's POV

Wasppaw paced around the medicine den. It had been sunhigh when the patrol had left. Now it was close to sundown. She couldn't think about anything else. Violet's words were still stuck in her head, too.

" _Actually, that is false." Violet's mew was sure. "There was another Clan in the forest. SkyClan." Bluestar's fur bristled. "You may think I'm wrong, but I'm telling the truth. I know more about the Clans then you know."_

 _I know more about the Clans then you know._  Those words had scared Wasppaw silly, but she couldn't let that get in the way of her work. But then again...if Violet was right about there being a fifth Clan in the forest, wouldn't that mean that the Clans would know about them? Wasppaw shook her head. There was no way Violet could be right. No one has ever heard of SkyClan.

Wasppaw turned her head to see her mentor, Spottedleaf sorting out some herbs. They had just finished treating the wounded from the Sunningrocks battle. Suddenly Wasppaw heard Violet's ominous warning in her head.

" _Well, I know a lot about the Sunningrocks battle. In fact, our camp is somewhat close to it." Violet seemed to be accusatory, her hostility seemed to be aimed towards Tigerclaw. He visibly flinched at her comment, but he quickly regained his hostile stance._

What had Violet meant when she said she knew "a lot about the Sunningrocks battle"? Was she there? And if she was, then did she see what happened to Wasppaw and her sister Sandpaw's father...Redtail? There was no time to dwell on it, though. Wasppaw had just noticed her mentor calling for her.

"Wasppaw! Wasppaw!" Spottedleaf yowled, this time more irritated. "Come here!"

"Oh! So sorry, Spottedleaf! I was thinking about something." Wasppaw apologized.

Spottedleaf's ears pricked. "What were you thinking about?"

"I-I was thinking about what Violet had said earlier..." Wasppaw confessed. "About there being a fifth Clan, and about the Sunningrocks battle."

"I suppose it's natural. She did leave everyone very shocked." Spottedleaf shrugged her shoulders. "In my opinion, we should trust StarClan. Maybe this is what they want."

Wasppaw tilted her head. "You mean, SkyClan is real?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I'm not so sure myself. We'll just have to ask StarClan at the next half-moon meeting." Spottedleaf replied. Before Wasppaw could retort, Spottedleaf interrupted her. "Perhaps you should get some sleep before the Gathering. You were up all day helping me."

"Okay, Spottedleaf." Wasppaw couldn't argue with that. She nodded and then padded over to her nest, which was next to Spottedleaf's. "...Alright, time to nap..." Wasppaw whispered to herself. Wasppaw curled up in her nest and closed her eyes. She barely resisted the pull the drowsiness had on her. Soon she fell asleep, without any worries.

Wasppaw opened her eyes. This wasn't the medicine den. Or ThunderClan. Where was she? The surroundings were misty, and outlined with blurry lights. Stars? It hit Wasppaw at once. She was in StarClan!

"W-Why am I here?" Wasppaw whispered. "A-Am I...d-dead?"

"No, little one." Wasppaw looked up to see a pale gray tom with amber eyes looking at her warmly. "Do you know who I am?"

"Um…are you Featherwhisker…?" Wasppaw mumbled. She wasn't sure, because she had only heard that Featherwhisker was a pale gray tom with amber eyes and had never seen him.

He nodded. "That's right. And StarClan summoned you here to tell you something very important."

Wasppaw shivered. "I-Is it a p-prophecy?"

"Yes." Featherwhisker sounded serious, but his gaze was filled with tenderness. "I understand that you are young, and this might overwhelm you, but if you trust StarClan to light your path, then you'll never lose your way."

"O-Okay, Featherwhisker. W-What is it?" Wasppaw asked, still shivering from before.

"'The violet skies will arise, bringing forth a pair of green eyes.'" Featherwhisker recited carefully. Wasppaw realised that he must've practiced saying this over and over. "You must keep this prophesy to yourself and your fellow medicine cats."

Wasppaw nodded. "Thank you, Featherwhisker." She then closed her eyes only to wake up in the medicine den. She noticed Spottedleaf looking over her.

"Are you okay?" Spottedleaf sounded worried. "You were muttering to yourself while you were asleep."

"Spottedleaf, I think I received a prophecy." Wasppaw urgently mewed.

Spottedleaf looked unsure for a brief moment, but she quickly shook it off. "Who came to you and what did they say?"

"It was Featherwhisker. He said 'The violet skies will arise, bringing forth a pair of green eyes.' Then he left and I woke up." Wasppaw replied.

"Hmm...I don't know what 'violet skies' are…" Spottedleaf murmured to herself. "And I definitely don't know what 'green eyes' are..."

"Maybe it's-" Wasppaw's meow was cut short by Bluestar.

"Spottedleaf and Wasppaw, we're leaving!"

Spottedleaf rushed out of the den in a flash. "Wasppaw, come on! We need to catch up with them!"

"Alright, coming!" Wasppaw yowled back. Wasppaw had finally slowed down when she had caught up to Spottedleaf. "Spottedleaf, are we going to tell the others?"

"Of course, Wasppaw. This prophecy sounds like it applies to all the Clans, anyways." Spottedleaf replied. "Why don't you go talk with your littermate, Sandpaw? You two should spend some more time with each other."

Wasppaw grunted. "She doesn't like me anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Basically, I became a medicine cat apprentice. Aaaaand that was it." Wasppaw shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know why she's so upset about it. It's not a big deal."

"Well, perhaps you should try talking to her." Spottedleaf suggested. "It's never good to hold onto a quarrel."

Wasppaw reluctantly nodded her head and padded ahead to catch up with Sandpaw, who was talking with her friend Dustpaw.

"Sandpaw!" Wasppaw called.

Sandpaw narrowed her green eyes. "What do you want?" Wasppaw's pelt was prickling with unease as Dustpaw and Sandpaw glared at her.

"I just thought we should talk." Wasppaw replied. "We're littermates. We should at least be able to talk to each other normally."

"I can talk to you normally!" Sandpaw retorted.

Wasppaw narrowed her eyes. " _Without_  lashing at each other."

Sandpaw huffed but said nothing more. Wasppaw took this as an opportunity to continue speaking. "So, what do you think about what happened earlier?"

"What?"

"You know? With the she cat called Violet?" Wasppaw cautiously reminded Sandpaw.

"Oh. Her." Sandpaw narrowed her eyes. "I personally think that she's lying. There's no proof of this "SkyClan" existing, for one. And no cat has ever heard of "The Ten Flames". She's obviously a dirty liar!"

Wasppaw felt startled. Why was Sandpaw so upset over this? Apprentices aren't supposed to worry about things that warriors, leaders and medicine cats fret about. Sandpaw's shoulder fur was still bristling.

"But we don't know that for sure, though." Wasppaw tried to reason with her. "Violet seems to know a lot about Clan-life." Sandpaw opened her jaws to argue. "You heard her today, too. Even you can't deny that."

Sandpaw sighed in defeat. Obviously she knew that she had lost this argument. The two she-cats continued to walk behind their Clanmates as they remained silent for a moment. Wasppaw looked around herself to see that Dustpaw had already gone on ahead.

"But you know, isn't it kind of suspicious that Violet knows so much about the Clans?" Sandpaw broke the silence in a whisper.

Wasppaw couldn't help but find herself in agreement. "That's true. We'll find out more at the Gathering, though."

Sandpaw nodded and kept walking alongside Wasppaw. Wasppaw internally shivered regarding Sandpaw's question. How does Violet know so much about the Clans?  _Whatever happens tonight, I pray to StarClan nothing goes wrong._


	5. Blaze's POV

Blaze's paws felt like heavy boulders standing in the open clearing. Their group had reached Fourtrees before the other Clans had arrived. She felt a heavy feeling of guilt swamp her heart.  _We don't have the right to be here…_  Blaze thought to herself.  _We only had ThunderClan's approval. How will we explain to the other Clans?_

"Blaze. Stop shaking like that. A leaf will knock you over if you keep that up."

Blaze turned to see her grumpy mentor Jayson glaring at her. She gulped. Was he going to snap at her again? She hoped not. Because he was in a horrible mood all day, and she didn't want to experience the worst of it.

Jayson only sighed. "Go talk to Firegaze for a bit. I need to speak to Violet."

"But-" Blaze started to protest. She stopped when she felt Jayson's light blue eyes brimming with anger. "Okay, okay! I'm going!"

Blaze growled to herself as she stalked away from her mentor.  _I get that he's grumpy in all but...does he have to take it out on me?_  She soon spotted Firegaze, who was running around in a circle chasing her tail.  _And my friends call me crazy._  Blaze carefully approached Firegaze to avoid getting trampled.

"Firegaze? What are you doing?" Blaze tilted her head in confusion.

Her friend stopped to look at Blaze. "Oh! Just burning off some extra energy." Firegaze briefly stopped in between words to catch her breath. "Do you wanna try, too?"

"Erm...no thank you. I kinda want to save my energy for tomorrow." Blaze stammered. She flicked her tail dismissively. "What do you think those cats will do when they see us?"

"Hmm...I honestly don't know." Firegaze stopped to lick her forepaw. "But the ThunderClan cats won't attack us. As long as they get here first, we'll be fine."

"Now you're sounding like your father." Blaze hissed, hoping that Silverfire wasn't nearby to hear her. He has quite a temper when others call him stupid or lazy, or something along those lines.

Firegaze shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. We should take our places, though. I think I smell other cats."

Blaze sniffed the air to see that Firegaze was right.  _Oh no...please let it be ThunderClan that we're smelling…_ The young healer looked around to see Jayson and Stargaze chatting in what seemed like a deep discussion.  _I hope they aren't talking about me…_

"Blaze! Come here." Blaze heard Jayson yowl.  _No, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

Blaze sighed and padded over to her mentor. She noticed his facial expression was restrained, if he was holding some emotions back. Jayson looked down at his paws as Blaze came closer.

"What's up?" Blaze asked, her voice shaking.  _I hope he isn't hiding his anger from yesterday…_

Stargaze was the one to answer. "We have been talking about your progress as a healer." Blaze gulped. They were going to criticize her awful work, weren't they?

"We both think your ready for the more advanced techniques." Jayson simply meowed. "Unless, of course...you don't think you're ready?"

"W-wow...I was honestly expecting that you were going to scold me about what happened yesterday." Blaze stammered.

"Wait,  _what_  happened yesterday?"

Blaze shivered. Wait, Holly didn't tell on her for accidentally giving Ivy parsley instead of borage leaves during her kitting? That's surprising. "Um...nothing. Nothing at all."

Jayson narrowed his eyes. "Then I'm going to ask Holly what happened when we get back."

Stargaze just sighed and shook his head.  _I doubt he's going to enjoy explaining what happened with Ivy yesterday, either._  Blaze avoided Jayson's harsh glare and glanced to see Firegaze chatting to her mentor, Twyla.  _Firegaze is lucky. At least she got a mentor who doesn't make make her feel ashamed of herself all the time._  Blaze pricked her ears to listen into Firegaze and Twyla's conversation.

"...Firegaze, I'm sorry for acting like that earlier today." Twyla whispered. "I just haven't been myself lately."

Firegaze tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Something must've came over me...I'm not sure." Twyla shook her head. "But I have been feeling pretty out of it lately."

Blaze's ears pricked in curiosity. She hadn't noticed anything different about Twyla at all. Well, maybe that's because she was more focused dwelling on yesterday's disaster. Either way, Blaze guessed she would be seeing Twyla soon in the healer's den.

"ThunderClan is here!" Violet's yowl broke into Blaze's thoughts.

Blaze turned to see the ThunderClan cats walking into the clearing, some looking hostile and others looking afraid of the strange group of cats. The rest seemed indifferent.

"Ah, Violet! So you were serious when you said your group was joining the Clans." Blaze looked to see a blue gray she cat with a silver tinge around her muzzle.

Violet narrowed her amber eyes. "Of course I was. I didn't walk to the edge of your border for nothing." The she cat's shoulder fur bristled, but she said nothing else. "Anyways Bluestar, when are RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan coming?"

Bluestar now looked a little agitated. "They are coming."  _Wow. Violet's already gotten on her nerves._

Some of the cats behind her had already gone on ahead to find their places among the small crowd. Very few of the cats came up to talk to her group members. One that caught Blaze's eye in particular was a pale tortoiseshell she cat with a long, bushy ginger tail. Blaze padded up to her with unease crawling in her belly.  _I can do this, I can do this…_

"Um, hello?" Blaze whispered loud enough so she could hear.  _I can't do this._

The she cat turned to face Blaze. "Oh! Hello. What's your name?"

"B-Blaze…?"

A smile spread on the she cat's face. "I'm Wasppaw." Wasppaw noticed Blaze's uneasiness. "There's no need to be so scared! I won't hurt you! And besides, I don't even have the proper training to."

"Wait...are you a medicine cat?" Blaze asked.

Wasppaw nodded her head. "That's right. How do you know what a medicine cat is?"

"Oh. Well when the ThunderClan patrol came, our leader Violet was talking to them in her den. This big tabby told his apprentice, Ravenpaw to stay out of the discussion. Firegaze," Blaze stopped to point her tail tip towards Firegaze. "Introduced us to him. He told us about Clan life, which includes medicine cats."

"Ah. That explains it. I never thought Ravenpaw would actually have the courage to talk to strangers. No offence to you." Wasppaw remarked.

Blaze tilted her head in confusion. "What is Ravenpaw like? I mean, you live with him, so you oughta know."

"Well, to put it bluntly, he's a scaredy-mouse." Wasppaw meowed. "He's constantly frightened, scared and nervous. It gets worse around strangers and Tigerclaw."

"Maybe something bad happened to him?" Blaze mewed.

Wasppaw tilted her head. "Perhaps the Sunningrocks battle frightened him...but he's always been a scaredy-mouse since I've known him."

"I guess you're right." Blaze sighed.  _I don't know, though...he looks far too frightened to be traumatized from just a battle._

Blaze and Wasppaw sat together in the silence when some angry yowls broke the shared silence.

"What are these rogues doing here?" Blaze turned to see a large dark brown tabby with a broken tail growling at them. She winced.  _In the name of the stars, why did Violet bring me along with?_

Bluestar faced him with a steady gaze. "Brokenstar, their leader Violet has proposed that they want to join the Clans. Since there was a Gathering tonight, I thought it'd be good if all the Clans were here to discuss this matter."

"They don't belong here! They don't have Clan blood!" Brokenstar bellowed. Blaze saw Wasppaw shiver. "And you aren't the leader of my Clan, and I won't allow these rogues to stay here!"

Many cats from behind him yowled in agreement. They unsheathed their claws, their pelts bristling. Suddenly a flash of white fur stepped in between the three groups of cats. Blaze's eyes widened. It was the only mediator at the Gathering, Spiritmask.

Spiritmask's red eyes glittered. "Isn't the Gathering supposed to be a time of peace for you Clan cats? Then why aren't you acting like it?" Several of the Clan cats scowled at him. "Growl at me all you want, but if you start a fight now, then you are breaking StarClan's wishes."

"And how would you know about StarClan then?" Brokenstar challenged, his fur bristling.

Violet stood beside Spiritmask. She wasn't fazed by him either. "We've known about StarClan for seasons. The Clans aren't the only ones who can talk to them."

"The reason being, we come in peace." Spiritmask mewed. "Attack us now, Brokenstar, and you would be starting war with StarClan. And really, we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Brokenstar growled at Spiritmask and Violet for a moment, and then jumped onto the large rock in the clearing. Blaze shivered. This wasn't going to end very well. Blaze noticed Bluestar padding towards Spiritmask and Violet. She pricked her ears foward to hear them speaking.

"Thank you for handling the situation quickly." Bluestar meowed, dipping her head in respect. "But you mustn't get involved in the affairs of leaders and medicine cats."

Spiritmask blinked slowly. "It's my job to diffuse arguments. I'm a mediator, not a warrior or medicine cat as you call them."

Bluestar then let out an exasperated sigh. She walked away from them and jumped onto the rock alongside Brokenstar. Bluestar sharply flicked her tail, gesturing to Violet to get on the rock as well. Brokenstar growled at Violet and Bluestar, but said nothing.

"Well that was something." Wasppaw breathed. "I've gotta go sit next to my mentor, Spottedleaf." She flicked her tail towards the edge of the rock. "It was nice meeting you, Blaze. Perhaps we might meet again."

Wasppaw padded over to the tortoiseshell she cat who was talking with a small gray tom.  _Wasppaw...I'll have to remember her._  Blaze noticed a suspicious gleam in Wasppaw's eyes as she talked to Spottedleaf. Was Wasppaw telling Spottedleaf about her? What if Blaze had said too much? Blaze shook her head.  _There's no point in worrying about it now...something important is about to happen, anyways..._


	6. Firegaze's POV

Firegaze glanced around herself. Almost all of the Clans were here now, all except for WindClan. The RiverClan cats were upset with Bluestar for inviting a whole group of cats to the Gathering, but they didn't fuss much about it. In fact, they really didn't care that much.  _But where's WindClan? Aren't they supposed to be here?_

"Isn't WindClan supposed to be here by now?" Violet meowed to Bluestar.

Bluestar looked a little more agitated with each growing second. "I believe they should be here soon."

"Is it just me, or do you get the feeling they don't like each other that much?" Twyla whispered quietly.

"I think everyone can tell by now." Firegaze replied back.  _I just wish that my mother wouldn't act so aggressive and tough so much...it's like she's trying to make enemies out of the Clans._

Twyla nodded. "She'd better start thinking before she speaks. It isn't helping anyone at all."

Firegaze murmured in agreement. She looked up at the large rock that all the leaders were sitting on, except for WindClan's leader.  _Where could they be?_  Her fur was now standing on end. All the Clan cats were staring at them, and it was starting to get uncomfortable. Suddenly a new scent drifted into Firegaze's nose. It smelt like heather.

"I think that might be WindClan," Twyla mewed. "I did hear that they smell like heather."

The heather scent got stronger as they waited. Soon there were more cats walking into the clearing, which Firegaze assumed was WindClan. They were just as surprised to see a whole bunch of cats they've never seen before. Of course they were upset, but they at least didn't try to attack the group.

"Alright, now that all the Clans are here we need to discuss an important matter." Bluestar announced firmly.

Brokenstar growled impatiently. "Yes! The rogues that you invited here!"

Violet glared at him, softly growling as well. Firegaze felt her heart freeze for a heartbeat.  _Please don't start a fight now, Violet…_ to Firegaze's relief Violet didn't do anything but glare at Brokenstar.

Bluestar ignored him. "Today, we received an unexpected visit from-"

"Bluestar, I appreciate you introducing our group, but I think it'll be better if I do it myself." Violet interrupted. Many cats yowled at her, but once they saw the angry gleam in her eyes, they all silenced quickly. Firegaze heard low muttering coming from beside her, particularly coming from Twyla.

Violet continued on after everyone silenced. "I am Violet, the leader of my group called The Ten Flames. Today I visited ThunderClan's camp, and we were invited to join the Gathering tonight. We have come to make a proposition with you Clan cats,"

"... _You_  have…" Twyla mumbled.

Firegaze glared at her mentor for a bit, but she didn't say anything. Her attention was more focused on Violet.

"We'd like to join the Clans." Violet bluntly meowed. Louder cries of protest spread through the clearing like wildfire.

"There have only been four Clans in the forest!" a mottled dark brown tom bellowed.

A smoky black tom hissed, "Let's chase these trespassers off Clan territory immediately!"

Firegaze heard several more protests coming from the cats around her. But what caught her eye in particularly was Twyla's bristling fur.  _I didn't know she was this upset about it!_

"Silence! It's my right to speak to you all!" Violet yowled over all the voices. Some of the cats didn't seem to take the hint to shut up, though. " _SILENCE!_ "

All the cats stared at her, out of fear this time. Even some of her own members were frightened of what she might do. Firegaze shuddered. The only time she'd seen Violet this mad was earlier today, when she was yelling at Tristan and Silverfire. Twyla looked scared, too.

"Your ancestors didn't tell you, because they were too ashamed to admit it! There was a fifth Clan in the forest, SkyClan!" Violet shouted, baring her teeth. There was pure anger in her voice. "The ancient Clans kicked SkyClan out of the forest when the twolegs took over their territory! But-" Violet suddenly calmed down, as if it was forced. "We want to fix that. We want to restore SkyClan back to the Clans!"

Firegaze took a few steps back. Was this her mother speaking? Violet was seething, bristling with absolute anger. And now she was proclaiming that she was returning SkyClan to its former glory?  _Something tells me that this is more than just joining the Clans…_

The other leaders looked either scared of Violet, or they looked like they were about to shred her. Bluestar and Brokenstar were both snarling at her. Most of the cats next to Firegaze were now growling at her friends, unsheathing their claws. Firegaze shuddered. She looked up at Twyla, who was now looking at Violet in horror.

"She's trying to get us all killed…" Twyla whispered under her breath. Firegaze then noticed Twyla protectively wrapping her tail around her. "Don't move, Firegaze. I don't want to lose you."

"Violet, I can put up with all of your other nonsense, but this is the last straw!" Bluestar snapped, now more fed up than ever. "The other Clans most certainly wouldn't kick SkyClan out of the forest, even if it did exist! All you've been telling us so far is lies!"

Violet barely stirred. "Did StarClan tell you SkyClan is a lie? If not, then you have no accurate evidence to prove me wrong."

"That isn't how StarClan works!" a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat cried out. "We can't just talk to them instantly!"

"So you say." Violet jumped down from the rock. Cats took several steps away from her. "Let's ask something of StarClan, then if we can't reach a decision." Firegaze pressed her muzzle into Twyla's pelt out of fear. "Let's ask them what they think should happen. Should SkyClan rejoin the Clans, and return to its rightful place? Or should the Clans once again exile SkyClan, keeping them silent forever? We shall see."

"And how will you ask them this, then?" Brokenstar sneered.

Violet sharply glanced at him. "You will see."

Brokenstar growled at her once more, but restrained himself from attacking her. Twyla gestured for Firegaze to take a few steps back. Firegaze nodded and followed her orders. This looked like it was going to get ugly.

"Well, StarClan! You must give your answer now, or forever hold your tongue! Do you accept SkyClan as a true Clan? If you truly care about SkyClan, then fill the sky with lightning to accept us back where we belong!"

Firegaze looked up at the night sky.  _I hope Violet hasn't gone insane, thinking StarClan will actually answer._  Firegaze learned in some of her lessons that StarClan didn't interfere with the Clans that much. They only talked to the medicine cats and leaders, and that was usually only to deliver a prophecy or an omen.

Twyla leaned down to whisper into Firegaze's ear. "Your mother has officially lost it."

Firegaze reluctantly found herself agreeing. All the cats were now looking at the sky, awaiting for the sign from StarClan. Nothing happened. The crowd was now impatient. Firegaze tried to block out the taunting coming from the Clan cats.  _It's hard, especially when they're shaming your own kin._

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" Brokenstar yowled over everyone else. His broken tail was lashing furiously. "ShadowClan, attack!"

With his signal, all the ShadowClan warriors attacked, aiming for any of the new arrivals to the forest. ShadowClan cats attacked all around, confusing Firegaze.  _Oh no! I can't find Twyla anywhere!_ Firegaze also saw the other cats trying to protect her group members, at least.  _How did this mess start?_

Firegaze stopped fretting to find herself facing a large brown tom with tons of battle scars. She shivered. She'd never been in actually combat before. Firegaze attempted to He leapt on Firegaze, pinning her down. The tom raised his unsheathed forepaw, ready to strike. Firegaze winced. Suddenly a flash of brownish gray fur tackled the tom.

"You stay away from my apprentice!" Firegaze heard Twyla screech.  _Thank you, Twyla…_

Firegaze jumped back onto her paws to see Violet face to face with the ShadowClan leader, Brokenstar.  _Is he going to kill her?_  Brokenstar glared at her maliciously.

"You never should've come here, rogue. Now all of you will die!" Brokenstar hissed.

Violet snarled at him. "I don't think so, Brokenstar." She lunged for Brokenstar. "In fact, I'd say quite the opposite!" She sunk her teeth into Brokenstar's scruff and shook him violently, making the large tabby tom screech in agony.  _Is Violet trying to murder Brokenstar?!_  Brokenstar struggled to fight back, with Violet now holding down his paws.

Then a flash of light struck the clearing. Violet quickly pulled away from the leader, who was now finding it hard to stand. All the cats stared at the sky in amazement.  _Did StarClan send that…?_  Violet then looked up at the other leaders, who were also looking up at the stars.

"That was the sign from StarClan. I see no other explanation for that." Violet meowed, her voice now seemingly calm. "Whether you like it or not, we are joining the Clans as SkyClan."

"I want to see what our medicine cats say first." the black and white tom meowed evenly. "Barkface, Mudfur, Spottedleaf and Runningnose. What was that?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat looked up at the sky on more time before answering. She took in a deep breath, then sighed.

"Violet is right. StarClan  _did_  send it." She meowed.

Violet narrowed her eyes. "Then it is settled. SkyClan is to return to the Clans."


	7. Hazel's POV

Hazel's tail flicked impatiently as each second passed.  _Where's Violet and the others? Shouldn't they be back soon?_  She'd been getting more anxious with all of the gossip going on around camp. Everyone who wasn't chosen for the Gathering was back in the camp, and it was starting to get wild.

Hazel felt something brush against her fur. She looked over her shoulder to see Dove, who had wrapped her tail around Hazel. Dove's eyes were full of sympathy.

"I know you're worried about Spiritmask. He'll be okay." Dove mewed softly.  _I hope so too._

Hazel sighed. "And what about Blaze? Do you think she's okay too?" Blaze had been adopted into their group, ever since Hazel had found her left all alone in the forest as a kit. Ever since then Hazel and Spiritmask raised her as their own, since Hazel knew she would never be able to have her own kits.

Dove's tail stroked her backside. "Spiritmask would never let anyone harm her." Hazel nodded in agreement, letting out a tiny sigh of relief.  _It's still not enough to calm me, though…_

"I know. I just worry too much." Hazel whispered.

Dove gave her a tiny smile. "It's fine to worry. I'm actually very stressed about the things that might've happened to the others and Stargaze."

"Wait, why my littermate specifically?" Hazel asked quizzically.

"N-No reason at all." Dove stuttered. Dove then looked genuinely confused. "Wait, did I say Stargaze? I don't think I said Stargaze. Wait a minute, what are we talking about again?"

Hazel growled to herself. Dove was a good cat, really, but she's a tad too airheaded. It often got in the way of her work and other's work. Hazel always had to wonder why Violet gave River to Dove.

"Forget it. Don't you have an apprentice to train?" Hazel sighed, irritated already.

Dove quizzically tilted her head. "Who?"

"River, you daft oaf!" Hazel growled. Dove pulled away from Hazel quickly.

Dove let out a tiny whimper. "W-Why are you s-snapping at m-me?"

Hazel forced her fur to flatten. "Sorry. It's just that I think you should remember your own apprentice." There was extra mockery in her mew.  _I swear to Silverpelt, my best friend will be the death of me._

Dove slumped onto the ground. "I don't even know why Violet gave me her own kit," she sighed.  _I don't know either._  "I'm not smart at all and I always forget things. Now I'm always forgetting other cats. Maybe it'd be best if I left the group and live as a loner…"

"No!" Hazel growled at her friend. "Dove, you  _are_  a good member of the group. You're always very empathetic and enthusiastic around others. I think it's safe to say that everyone in the group likes you."  _I'm not going to mention that you wouldn't last a second out there, though._

"E-Even Stargaze…?" She whispered, looking hopeful.  _Why is she mentioning him so much?_

Hazel sighed. "Yes, Stargaze likes you too." Well, maybe Dove had a good reason to ask that. Stargaze was pretty rude to anyone, and didn't seem the type to enjoy being around other cats.

Dove smiled. "Yay!"  _It's so hard to stay mad at her._  "Thanks, Hazel!" She then padded over to her littermate Ivy, who was eating a carp in the middle of the camp.

Hazel rolled her eyes and walked over to the Healer's den, where Holly was sorting out herbs along with her only kit, Dylan. Holly noticed Hazel stepping in.

"Oh, greetings Hazel. What's up?" Holly meowed in her casual tone.  _I'm so glad Holly stayed. She doesn't act all formal like the other two._  "Anything wrong?"

Hazel shook her head. "Ah, no. Just wanted to talk, if that's alright."

Holly looked pleased. "Thank Silverpelt for that. I thought I might actually have to do some work tonight."

"Well, I actually have a question to ask you…" Hazel mewed, dropping her voice to a whisper. "What do you think about Dove and Stargaze?"

"Stargaze isn't one who'd take a mate. You know that." Holly rolled her eyes. "And besides, Dove would be too much work for one cat to take care of. I also doubt Dove would actually like someone like... _him_."

Hazel cleared her throat. "You see, I think it's becoming increasingly obvious that Dove likes him to some extent."

Holly shrugged her shoulders and flicked her tail. "None of my concern anyways. Unless that actually happens...and I don't want to think about  _that_ …"

"Why not?" Hazel asked, curiosity bubbling in her voice.

"Dove's not good enough for him, and we'll leave it at that." Holly growled, her shoulder fur bristling. She calmed down a little. She turned towards her son. "Dylan, please escort Hazel out of the den."

"Yes, ma'am." Dylan dipped his head and nudged Hazel's shoulder. "...sorry." He whispered. Hazel nodded back and padded out of the Healer's den.  _What was that all about?_

Hazel noticed Dove and Ivy walking up to her steadily, with a serious expression on their faces. Dove was on the verge of tears already, and Ivy was looking down at her paws.

"What's up?" Hazel whispered quietly. "Did Violet and the others return?"

Ivy nodded solemnly. "Yes, but...there was a battle at the Gathering. One of the Clans was fed up with Violet and attacked. Thanks to the other Clans we were able to hold them off for a short while. The fighting stopped when a lightning bolt hit the clearing. Stargaze told me to come tell you."

"A-Are Spiritmask and Blaze okay?" Hazel whimpered.  _Please don't tell me they fell in battle...I can't lose them now!_

"Spiritmask has no major wounds. Just a couple injuries. But, Blaze…" Ivy's voice trailed off in sorrow. "She has absolutely no fighting skills...she's badly wounded. Come with me."

Ivy turned away from them and padded towards the cave's exit. Dove gestured for Hazel to follow her, and then rushed to catch up with Ivy. Hazel's paws felt like boulders. Blaze was...injured badly? Why did she let Violet take her own daughter to her first Gathering? Blaze will never want to leave the Healer's den now!  _Blaze probably will be scarred for life! How could I have been okay with this?_

Hazel quickly ran towards Ivy and Dove, trying to catch up. Her pelt brushed against Dove's as she now walked alongside her. Hazel caught a brief glance at Dove, who was wincing with pain.  _Is Dove hurt? Or did something happen to Stargaze?_

"Dove…?" Hazel murmured. "Are you alright?"

"I  _hate_  ShadowClan…" Dove growled underneath her breath. "They  _attacked_  the cats I care about…I hope their leader  _pays_  for what he's done!"

 _I don't think Dove heard me._  Hazel blinked empathetically. Dove was going through a lot this past moon, wasn't she? She had actually gotten River as an apprentice last half moon, due to some apprentices being unfit to a certain role. River was originally a Healer under Jayson's mentorship and Blaze was originally a mediator under Spiritmask's mentorship. Since they couldn't handle their roles, they had to switch.  _I still don't know why Violet gave Dove her son...didn't she realize how much stress Dove was under?_

"Hazel, help balance your daughter." Ivy evenly mewed, her dark blue eyes sparking with distress. "She can barely walk."  _She can't even walk?! When I get my paws on the coward who did this to her…_

Hazel nodded and bounded forwards to the cluster of cats on the riverbank. Out of the cats she could see, she spotted a matted brownish gray pelt.  _Blaze!_  Hazel rushed for her daughter, not caring what anyone else thought.  _My daughter is alive. That's all I care about right now._  Hazel licked Blaze's forehead ferociously. Blaze pressed her muzzle into Hazel's chest fur. Hazel felt tears running through her pelt.

"M-Mommy! It was so scary!" Blaze wailed. Hazel nuzzled Blaze's forehead.  _No cat will_ ever  _hurt you again, my dear. You can count on that._


	8. Wasppaw's POV

Wasppaw felt a shiver run up her spine. She was now lying in her nest back in ThunderClan camp. Bluestar had announced to the Clan what had happened, and not many of them were happy about Violet and her group officially joining the Clans.  _But I'm not concerned about that right now...I'm concerned about the prophecy._

Her thoughts drifted back to the medicine cat before Spottedleaf, Featherwhisker. He had delivered the prophecy to her, and entrusted her with something that could change the Clans fate.

"' _The violet skies will arise, bringing forth a pair of green eyes.'" Featherwhisker recited carefully. Wasppaw realised that he must've practiced saying this over and over. "You must keep this prophesy to yourself and your fellow medicine cats."_

Wasppaw didn't think she could fulfill the prophecy, though. How could a mere apprentice do anything to change the Clans? Nothing, that's what she could change. She felt another shiver run up her spine. This time the thoughts that ran throughout her head weren't about Violet or SkyClan; they were about Blaze, the shaky apprentice she'd met earlier today.  _I wonder if she's okay…_

The young medicine cat's thoughts whirled back to the Gathering, when Brokenstar had ordered attack on Violet's cats.

" _W-What's happening?!" Blaze had yowled above the clamor. "Why's everyone fighting?!"_

_Wasppaw's chest felt hollow. This apprentice barely knew anything about Gatherings, and on her first she has to experience a battle at it. Wasppaw heard a low snarl come from behind her. She whipped around herself to find a large white tom with black paws and ears. He had fierce amber eyes. Wasppaw realized who it was at once. It was Blackfoot, deputy of ShadowClan._

_He growled at them. "Out of my way, apprentice! I have to take care of this rogue for my leader!"_

_Blaze was now trembling in fear. Wasppw glanced back at Blaze who was looking at her with doubt sprinkling in her eyes. She turned back to face Blackfoot, who was ready to attack Blaze. He lunged for her, baring his sharp teeth. Wasppaw growled._ _**I won't let you attack her!** _

_Wasppw jumped onto Blackfoot, landing onto his back. She unsheathed her claws and started to rake her claws into his flesh._ _ **You should be ashamed, attacking an apprentice who can't fend for herself!**_   _He violently shook himself while screeching in agony, trying to shake her off his back. Wasppaw dug her claws into his back._ _ **You'll never shake me off.**_   _She thought to herself, growling inside her head. Blackfoot suddenly jerked his head, catching Wasppaw off guard knocking her off his back. Her head had hit a rock on the ground. Her vision was now blurry, and she could barely see a thing._

" _Stay out of my way, dungface!" Blackfoot snarled. He turned towards Blaze, who was too scared to move at all. He bared his teeth and lunged for her leg. Blaze attempted to flee, but it was too late. Wasppaw shuddered at the sound of her screams._

_Wasppaw grunted. "L-Leave her alone!" She yelped pitifully. Blackfoot ignored her pleas to let Blaze go._

_Blackfoot let go of her leg, only for it to be dripping with blood. Wasppaw thought he would stop and leave her alone and go for someone else, but she was mistaken. Blackfoot unsheathed his claws and lashed his paws at Blaze's leg and partially her back, clawing at her flesh._

" _Rrraaoooooww!" Blaze shrieked in torment. Wasppaw flinched at the sound of her cries. They were bloodcurdling and chilling, sending fear up Wasppaw's spine. Wasppaw tried to push herself off the ground to help her, but she could barely stand up. She fell back down onto the ground, hitting the rock once more._

_The last thing Wasppaw was able to hear was a loud boom before she blacked out and gave into the darkness taking hold of her._

Wasppaw shivered at the memory. Blaze had gotten beaten up so easily by that warrior, and Wasppaw could only listen to Blaze's cries for help as she got mauled.  _If only I could've done something to help Blaze more…_

"Wasppaw? Are you alright?" A voice called out. Wasppaw turned to den entrance expecting Spottedleaf. Instead, it was Sandpaw.

Wasppaw sighed. "I've been thinking about the battle."

Sandpaw tilted her head. "The one that happened at the Gathering?" She scowled. "Yeah, that was awful! I can't believe Brokenstar would do that!"

"I- I need to tell you something, Sandpaw." Wasppaw whispered. "You mustn't tell another cat what I'm telling you."

"O- Okay, Wasppaw." Sandpaw nodded.  _Please don't tell anyone. Your life might depend on it._

Wasppaw's voice dropped to a murmur. "I made a friend with a cat at the Gathering called Blaze. She was one of Violet's group."

"Figures." Sandpaw muttered to herself.

Wasppaw held back a retort and continued on. "She seemed really frightened; like Ravenpaw. We talked for a little and found out we both heal others."

Sandpaw's ears pricked at the mention of Ravenpaw. "You mean, extremely nervous and jumpy all the time?"

"Yes, exactly like that." Wasppaw meowed evenly. "Later when Brokenstar called the attack, the deputy Blackfoot attack Blaze. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me into a rock." Wasppaw inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "H-He mauled her, Sandpaw. I'm worried about her. I think I should check on her."

"I understand that you're worried, Wasppaw, but we can't just sneak out of camp whenever we want." Sandpaw mewed softly. "And besides, they're a Clan now. It's not like they'd let us trespass on their territory. And we don't even know where they even live."

Wasppaw looked down at her paws. "I know but...it feels wrong to leave her in that condition. Don't you agree?"

"I- I don't know, Wasppaw…" Sandpaw stuttered.  _Please Sandpaw._

"Please. If anything happens, I'll take all of the blame for it.  _All_  of it." Wasppaw firmly mewed.

Sandpaw's whiskers twitched. "You mean it? You'll take all of the blame?"

Wasppaw nodded. "Yes. This is something I have to do."  _Even if it means sneaking out of camp…I've got to do this._

"Then we'll leave early before dawn. So no one catches us." Sandpaw whispered to Wasppaw before leaving the medicine den.


	9. Blaze's POV

Blaze had been sitting in her nest for hours, and she could barely even move. That battle had frightened her so much that she couldn't sleep.  _If only I had become a fighter apprentice like Firegaze…_ Her leg didn't look any better at all, and the pain had just started swelling. Only, she hadn't said anything.  _I'm such a burden on everyone._

"Blaze, how are you feeling?" Jayson asked gently.

"Better," Blaze lied. Jayson narrowed his light blue eyes in suspicion.

Jayson laid down next to my nest and wrapped his tail around me. He stroked my back with his tail, showing his sympathy.  _Is Jayson actually trying to comfort me?_

"I know the last few days have been hard for you, Blaze." Jayson murmured quietly. "And I'm sorry for treating you so harshly. Things have just been on my mind recently."

Blaze sighed. "It's okay. I don't think I'm that good at anything, anyways."

Jayson narrowed his eyes. "Don't say that. You  _are_  a very good apprentice to have around. Even Stargaze says that you might get your full name soon."  _A fully fledged Healer? I'd suck terribly at doing it all the time._  "And he's  _very_  hard to impress."

"But didn't Holly tell you about Ivy's kitting accident?" Blaze started to sob.  _I'm not going to be able to hold in my tears._  "I accidently gave her parsley instead of borage leaves! All three of her kits died because of me." Blaze shoved her muzzle into her forepaws.

"Does Ivy blame you for that?" Jayson breathed.  _I...I don't know…_ Jayson flicked his tail towards the entrance. "Come with me. We'll ask her."

Blaze leaned onto Jayson's shoulder and limped over to the entrance of the Fighter's den, where Ivy was sharing tongues with another fighter, Stone. Stone flicked his tail to show Ivy the new arrivals. Jayson was looking smug for some reason, but Blaze ignored it.  _It's probably something I won't even care about later on._

"Oh! Uh, hello Jayson!" Ivy hurriedly mewed. Her muzzle was tinged with a light pink.  _Is she blushing?_  "Need me for anything?"

Jayson nodded. "Yes, actually." Stone started to walk away, but Jayson stopped him. "Stone, this actually concerns you." He looked at both of them seriously. "Ivy, do you remember your kitting?"

"Yes." Ivy meowed. She noticed Blaze leaning on Jayson's shoulder. "Ah. I see what this is about. Blaze, it wasn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself for it." Ivy looked down at her paws. "Perhaps they're happier in the afterlife, anyways."  _That's...a weight off of my mind._

"Wait, you had kits? With who?" Stone asked, bewildered.

Jayson looked flustered. "O-Oh. I'm guessing that you weren't the father, then. You can leave, Stone."

Stone quickly bounded off towards the direction of the camp exit. Blaze looked back at Ivy to see her seething.  _This can't be good._

"Why would you suggest that?" Ivy growled. Her tail was lashing back and forth in anger.

Jayson gave his chest fur a couple of licks. "W-Well, you are getting closer to Stone recently, so I thought-"

"Then don't think. I'm not even ready to be a mentor again. So don't pressure me." Ivy hissed. She stalked over to the camp exit in the same footsteps of Stone's and left.

"Well...that answers something." Blaze mewed softly. Jayson nodded.

"Members of The Ten Flames, please gather under Perched Rock for a meeting!" Blaze looked up to see Violet standing on top of Perched Rock in a more formal way than she usually does.

Blaze saw cats clustering around the rock, waiting for Violet's announcement. She and Jayson walked over to the edge of the crowd, next to Dove and River. Blaze noticed River smoothly padded next to her without Dove noticing.

"...Are you alright?" River asked with concern in his voice. "...I heard you'd broken your leg."

Blaze lightly pawed his shoulder. "I'm doing better than before."

"Shhh!" Jayson hissed. He glared at River. "And sit back with your mentor!"

River nodded urgently, scampering back to Dove. Blaze couldn't help but feel sorry for River. He wasn't used to hearing Jayson's angry tone of voice that much anymore. She looked up at Perched Rock, expecting Violet to say something.

Violet called out firmly, "The Clans have officially accepted us! We are now to be known as SkyClan, the lost ancient Clan of seasons past!" Some of the cats were enthusic, and cheered loudly. The others just murmured "yay" or something like that. "Since we are now one of the Clans, we must change somethings around here."

The entire group went silent.  _Hopefully she doesn't implement the no mate or kits rule for medicine cats._  Blaze thought to herself. Her mentor Jayson and Holly were both mates, and they'd already had one kit which was Dylan.  _We already have enough cats to help out with the Healer duties if one is out,_  Blaze reminded herself.  _And also I'd never hear the end of it from Jayson. And Holly, for that matter._

"First off, I must receive my nine lives from StarClan tomorrow!" Violet meowed. "Since I'll be gone for tomorrow and I'll need to appoint a deputy at some point, I'll do it now!"

More of the crowd was more into Violet's speech now. Blaze felt her stomach twist. There were only a few who she could pick to be deputy. A Healer can't be deputy for obvious reasons. But the only cats who could be picked were Twyla, Ivy or Dove. You have to have trained one apprentice or have one apprentice at the moment to be deputy.

_She'll probably pick Twyla..._ Blaze thought to herself. Twyla and Violet are littermates, even though it's so hard to tell. Violet would easily pick Twyla for her commanding force and urge to argue whenever she feels something is wrong. Or favoritism.  _But they aren't on the best of terms right now, so mostly not then._

Ivy was also a decent choice as well, now that Blaze thought about it. Ivy was strong and independent, creating either a challenging or inspiring presence on Violet's shoulder. She's already mentored Twyla as well, so why not? Ivy already has her second apprentice.  _But I'm not so sure if Ivy would like more pressure put onto her each day._

_What about Dove, though?_  What about Dove? She's far too airheaded to keep her thoughts together already, and she can't remember others that well either.  _Probably not the best choice, anyways._

Blaze shook off her uneasiness and awaited Violet's answer. Everyone was growing impatient.  _Is she waiting on purpose just to get on our nerves?_

"I say these words before StarClan, hoping they approve of the revived SkyClan's first deputy. The new deputy of SkyClan is Hazel." Violet announced, sure of her choice.

Blaze's paws tingled with excitement.  _My mom's the first deputy of SkyClan!_  But something hit her at once; Hazel's never had an apprentice.

"What? She's  _never_  had an apprentice!" Tristan yowled from the back of the crowd in an outrage.

Twyla was sitting right next to him. "Like  _you_  have, dirt for brains." She hissed back, loud enough so that everyone could hear. Blaze could've sworn she saw Firegaze about to start cracking up after that. Blaze silently urged her friend not to laugh.  _Although, it was pretty funny._

Hazel looked stunned. "M-Me? As SkyClan's deputy? B-But why?" Hazel was trembling like crazy, either out of fear or shock.  _I don't blame her. I can hardly believe it, either._

Violet jumped down from Perched Rock to face Hazel. "Hazel, I chose you because you've always shown kindness and love to both those who need it and want it. You have a blazing spirit that can never be doused, and that kind of fire is the fire I need to help lead SkyClan. Will you be our deputy?"

"I...I will be SkyClan's deputy." Hazel meowed firmly. "I'll do my best to protect and serve you all!"

Blaze smiled.  _My own mother is SkyClan's deputy! That's so cool!_  Everyone cheered for Hazel, even Tristan, whose seemed a little forced. Several cats crowded her to congratulate her. Suddenly, a sharp yowl pierced Blaze's ears. A splash from water followed.

"H-Help us! Help!" A young and high pitched voice yowled. Blaze remembered that voice in an instant. Wasppaw.


	10. Blaze's POV

Blaze felt her fur pricking.  _Why is Wasppaw here?_  She noticed Twyla, Tristan, Ivy, Firegaze and Dylan rushing towards the exit. Probably to save Wasppaw, she guessed.  _I've gotta go help her too!_ Blaze carefully slipped away from Jayson's side and attempted to run with them. Each step she took made her want to screech in agony, but she couldn't let that stop her.  _I need to get to Wasppaw!_

"Blaze, where are you going?" Jayson's mew startled her. "You can barely walk!"

"I know that voice! It's my friend! I need to help her!" Blaze hissed back at her mentor.  _I don't care if I can't walk properly! I need to at least try to save her!_  She now was running, with her broken leg trailing behind herself.

Blaze was now outside the camp, now out in the open. She felt a few raindrops pour down on her muzzle.  _Oh no! It's raining!_  Blaze knew she had to find Wasppaw now. It was too dangerous to be out of camp during rain, even for a fully grown cat!

She heard a squeal from her left. "Help!" That wasn't Wasppaw. It was someone else. Blaze turned to see a pale ginger tabby she-cat flailing helplessly in the river. "Anyone! Please!"

Blaze looked around herself.  _Where's the patrol? Didn't they see her?_  Blaze shrugged her shoulders. There wasn't any time to wonder. This cat needs help now. She struggled a little, but she managed to limp over to the shore. Luckily, the she-cat was somewhat close.

"Grab my paw!" Blaze yowled. She outstretched her paw over the rushing river, making sure she wouldn't fall in as well. The she-cat was unsure for a heartbeat. "Just grab it!"

Almost instantly, the she-cat grabbed Blaze's paw. Blaze tried to pull her out, but her heavy fur made that even harder.  _It's even harder to do with a broken leg!_

Blaze yanked harder on the she-cat's paw. "You need to try pushing yourself up!" Blaze hissed. "My left leg is broken, and I'm not sure how long the patrol will be! You've gotta use your back legs!"

The pale ginger tabby hastily started to struggle forward, paddling upwards towards the shore.  _Come on!_ Blaze urged.  _You're so close!_  The she-cat took one final push, and finally they'd made it onto land. Both cats were now breathing heavily.

"Blaze! What're you doing out here?!" Blaze turned to see Firegaze, out of breath. "You're supposed to be in camp!"

"I had to help." Blaze growled.  _Not going to mention Wasppaw, though. I don't wanna confuse poor Firegaze._

Firegaze glowered at her. "You have to rest." She then held the pale ginger tabby she-cat by the scruff. "I'll take this to Violet." She mumbled.

Blaze resisted the urge to claw Firegaze's ears off.  _She always acts like she's a mentor. Why can't she lay off of me?_  Ever since Firegaze became an apprentice, she's been acting like she's the leader. None of the apprentices liked her attitude, except for Dylan, who thought that it was pretty cute.

 _Firegaze stomped off in a rage, angry that no one was following her orders. Blaze looked over to Dylan, who was beside himself with laughter._ _ **Oh? What's this about, then?**_   _She prodded Dylan gently with her paw._

" _What's so funny then, hmm?" Blaze asked, starting to get curious._

_Dylan chuckled to himself. "It's kinda adorable when she acts like the leader."_ _**Oh really? It's adorable when she starts bossing everyone around?** _

" _How? It's so annoying when she does that!" Blaze groaned, irritated that her friend would even say that._

" _I like her feistiness. It's like she's the miniature leader of The Ten Flames." Dylan mused, still smiling. "Heck, I think she might even be leader material as well!"_

_Blaze then grinned smugly. "Oh, now I see. Don't worry, it won't be long before we're all fully trained and responsible." Dylan looked at her in shock._

" _T-That's not how I feel about Firegaze, I swear to Silverpelt!" Dylan yelped._ _ **Yeah, right.**_  " _When have you ever seen me talking to her, anyways?"_

" _Oh, alright. I won't tease you anymore." Blaze snickered._ _ **Just for today.**_

Blaze was still panting from saving the she-cat. Each time she blinked she started to fall over a little. Blaze attempted to walk back into the camp behind Firegaze, but could barely move due to how tired she was.  _I...I can't go any further. I need to rest…_ Soon Blaze gave in to the force that was pulling onto her.

* * *

Blaze opened up her eyes to find herself back in the nest she was sitting in from before. She looked up to see her mentor, the deputy and leader.  _Oh no. I'm going to get scolded so much…_  Jayson's eyes were narrowed. She couldn't tell what he was feeling. Violet's tail was lashing in anger. Hazel was both angry and relieved.

Violet was the first to speak. "Blaze, I'm very disappointed in you!" Blaze winced.  _I should've seen this coming._  "You can't just run off like that when you're badly injured and when there was already a patrol out there!"

"I was only trying to help…" Blaze whimpered.

"Help?! The others were already out there! They had the situation under control!" Violet snarled.  _I would start crying, but I'm too scared to._  Violet forced her fur to lie flat. "But it's over with." She sighed. Violet turned to Jayson, who had his eyes closed. "She's confined to camp for the next quarter-moon." The SkyClan leader padded out of the Healer's den, leaving Hazel and Jayson behind.

Blaze looked away from them. "Blaze." Her ears pricked up to hear Jayson's mew. "Although I'm very proud of what you did, there's no excuse for you running off like that."  _Jayson's...proud of me? I never thought I'd hear that._  "You heard what Violet said. A quarter-moon in camp." Jayson walked over to the other side of the den to help Holly, who was treating the pale ginger she-cat.

Hazel's eyes gleamed with worry. "You'll be the death of me, Blaze. Perhaps we should teach you some fighting moves." She mewed softly, nuzzling Blaze's forehead. "In case of another fight breaking out at the Gathering, or something similar."

"Mom, it's okay. I'm never going to another Gathering ever again." Blaze whispered.  _I never want to go again! And I never want to see that scary white tom again!_

"It's okay, my darling. I'll make sure those nasty cats won't harm you ever again." Hazel meowed gently, trying to calm Blaze down. "The next Gathering, I'll have you stay by my side the entire time, if it helps."

Blaze sighed. "Okay. I know I don't have any choice in the matter, though…" Hazel licked her daughter's forehead. "Just don't let the scary white tom see me!" Blaze whimpered quietly.

Hazel tilted her head. "What tom?"

"H-He was really big, and he was white. He had black paws and ears." Blaze murmured. "He scared me, Mommy."

Hazel's claws slid out. "If I see him...I'll shred him if he so much as looks at you."

"Mom, please don't hurt anyone!" Blaze begged desperately.  _Please, don't start an all out war between us and ShadowClan!_  "You could start a war with ShadowClan!"

Hazel just growled. "I wouldn't be hurting anyone or starting any war. I would simply be returning the favor." She then looked over to Stargaze, who had just walked in. "Properly take care of your niece for once, will you? I've gotta join the dawn patrol, anyways." Hazel got up and left the den.

Stargaze opened his jaws to reply, but thought better of it. He walked past Blaze, who was now messing up the moss laid out for her nest. Stargaze came back over to Blaze soon, just noticing the mess she'd made.

"Blaze!" Stargaze's angry yowl caught her attention. "Why is there scattered moss all around your nest?" Blaze shrugged her shoulders.  _I don't care to even care about getting yelled at anymore. I literally just got yelled at by my leader. It doesn't matter a whisker now._

"So it moved all by itself, did it?" He hissed. Blaze rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! You know what I'm saying!" She stuck out her tongue at him. " Blaze noticed pawsteps coming from behind them. It was Holly, with a grumpier expression than normal.

"Stargaze, stop being a pain in the tail and shut up!" Holly snarled in his face. Holly turned to Blaze. "And you've got bees in your brain, thinking that it's okay to make a bigger mess than what your uncle did!"

Stargaze lowered his head. Blaze couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for him.  _He's not exactly the most coordinated cat in camp. And he's only so grumpy because no one really likes him that much._ The only other cat that Blaze could imagine liking him is Dove, only since she doesn't seem to care when he snaps at her.

"I swear to StarClan, I'm surrounded by idiots!" Holly shouted. She trudged over to her nest, which had been moved over to the corner of the den. "I'm taking a morning nap, so leave me alone!"

Blaze caught Stargaze's eye, which was full of dejection. He simply walked out the den, with his tail drooping.  _Poor Stargaze. He really doesn't seem to have any friends._  Blaze looked over to Jayson, who was now curled up beside his mate in their nest. She could hear them snoring from her nest.  _Great. And he's napping, too._  Blaze noticed that both Wasppaw and the she-cat were now fully awake. Their nests were right next to hers.

"Ugh...my head hurts…" Wasppaw mewed.  _I'm not surprised._

The she-cat murmured in agreement. "Where even are we? Are we back in ThunderClan?"

"No, you're in SkyClan's medicine den." Blaze interrupted them from their daze. "You both had to be pulled out of the river."

"Blaze!" Wasppaw meowed happily. Blaze quickly shoved her tail over her mouth.

"Trust me, you don't want to wake them up." Blaze whispered, gesturing over to Holly and Jayson.

"So you're Blaze?" The pale ginger tabby asked. Blaze nodded. "I'm Sandpaw. Me and my sister here snuck out of camp to find you."  _They're sisters? I would never have guessed that._

"Why did you come to find me?" Blaze mewed.

Wasppaw sighed. "I was so worried about you after that battle. I couldn't do anything to stop Blackfoot from attacking you. And you seemed so shaken after it, too."

"Thanks, Wasppaw and Sandpaw." Blaze nodded.  _I can't believe Wasppaw did this for me._  "But how are you going to get back to ThunderClan, then?"

They shared a brief unsure look. Sandpaw spoke up first.

"We should've thought that part through a bit more…" Sandpaw frowned. "I don't think SkyClan's leader is just going to let us go back home right away."

Blaze unfortunately had to agree. Violet wasn't exactly the nicest cat in the forest. Once there was a kittypet who'd wandered a little too far from their home that stumbled across their group. That kittypet adamantly refused to tell Violet who he was, where he came from and why he was there, so she kept him as a prisoner until he finally confessed.  _Hopefully ThunderClan notices that Wasppaw and Sandpaw are missing._

Wasppaw looked at Blaze. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I think ThunderClan will definitely notice two missing apprentices by now since it's already past sunrise." Blaze clarified. "Violet's probably going to call a Clan meeting to discuss you guys soon. She'll give you a chance to explain yourselves, don't worry. It's only me who's on her bad side today, so you should be fine." The two sisters barely looked relieved, but they nodded and waited for Violet's announcement. Sure enough, it came soon.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Perched Rock for a Clan meeting!" Violet's yowl rang through the camp, reaching Blaze's ears.  _And here we go._


	11. Wasppaw's POV

Wasppaw's fur was bristling. Not out of anger, but out of fear. The last time she'd seen Violet, that was from a distance. Now she had to talk directly to SkyClan's leader. Not only that, but with all the cats watching.  _This is going to be nerve wracking._  She saw Blaze wearily stand up and walk over to the two cats curled up together.  _Judging by the way they're sleeping together, they must be mates._

"Jayson, Violet called a Clan meeting." Blaze mewed, prodding the gray tabby with her paw.  _Is that her mentor? I think so._

He opened an eye. "Violet's done what?" Jayson grumbled.

"She's called a Clan meeting. She probably wants everyone to be there."

Jayson carefully got up, making sure he wouldn't wake up the tortoiseshell she-cat sleeping next to him. "Holly, you couldn't've picked a more stupid sleeping position."

The tortoiseshell she-cat stretched her legs. "It's not stupid it's…" She paused to yawn. "How I fell asleep. Now, which one of you woke me up?" There was an edge to her voice.

"Technically Violet did." Blaze muttered under her breath.

Jayson seemed to hear Blaze. "Well Blaze woke me up, so here's your prey." Blaze's eyes widened. She immediately started running towards the exit with her limp. Holly snarled at her and then chased her.  _Even we don't do that in ThunderClan...SkyClan is weird._

"Well, I've managed to get rid of those two. So both of you come with me." Jayson ordered. Wasppaw and Sandpaw said nothing and followed the medicine cat to the camp.

Jayson looked at both young she-cats. "Hopefully Violet doesn't lose her temper with you. We'd hate to start anything with the other Clans at the moment."  _I'd hate that, too...not to mention that the pair of green eyes could be here!_

"How often does Violet lose it?" Sandpaw asked. At first Wasppaw thought she was being rude, but she then realised she was curious.

"Eh...depends on who you are and what you did." Jayson looked uncomfortable at the mention.  _I wonder how he got on Violet's bad side, then._  He stopped suddenly. "Well, you both stay here. Violet will be out shortly." He padded over to Holly, who was holding Blaze by the scruff.  _Poor Blaze,_  Wasppaw sighed sympathetically.

Wasppaw shared a look with Sandpaw. Sandpaw was trying to look all tough, but Wasppaw could tell her sister was just as scared about what will happen to them.  _Don't worry, Sandpaw. I'm just as scared._  Wasppaw saw a pale gray and white tabby pelt standing in a grove in the cave wall. It was Violet, who had a stern expression upon her face.

"So we have two little ThunderClan apprentices in SkyClan territory. Why are you here?" Violet grumbled, loud enough for every cat to hear.  _I don't think she's in the most forgiving mood today._

Sandpaw spoke first, in her usual snarky tone. "It isn't any of your-" Sandpaw stopped when she saw Violet's claws unsheathed.  _Sheesh. And cats call Tigerclaw grumpy._  "Um...Wasppaw, this was  _your_  idea, so  _you_ explain."

Wasppaw softly growled at Sandpaw for a moment. She then looked at Violet, who was now grooming her fur.  _Violet doesn't even care all that much, does she?_  "We came here because I was worried about one of your apprentices here in SkyClan."

Violet looked over at Blaze, who was struggling to break free of Holly's firm grip on her neck fur."Ah, I know who you're talking about. Blaze's fine. She just needs a quarter moon rest, that's all." She then glared at Wasppaw and Sandpaw. "But you came here, which was against the Warrior Code, and you risked my Clanmates lives by coming here. I will send a patrol to escort you home. Twyla, Tristan and Firegaze, please take them back to ThunderClan."

Wasppaw noticed a brown tabby tom padding towards them. "Yes, Violet." He growled.  _What's with him?_  Then a brownish gray tabby she-cat came up to them, alongside her was a dark ginger tabby she-cat.

"Let's go." The brown tabby tom grumbled. "You don't want to be missed."

* * *

Wasppaw's paws felt heavy as the scent of ThunderClan overpowered her nose.  _What if they don't want us back? We left our Clan on purpose._  The dark ginger apprentice noticed Wasppaw's silent panic.

"Don't worry. They'll want you back." Firegaze assured her. "Especially your mother and father. They've probably been worried sick."

"Our father is dead." Sandpaw spat at her.  _I see Sandpaw's back to her aggressive self._

"O-Oh. Sorry…" The SkyClan apprentice sighed. Wasppaw shot her a glance full of sympathy.  _Sandpaw's been on the edge since Redtail died...not that I blame her._

They came to a stop. The brown tabby tom looked at them. "We'll let you both go on. If we wait here, ThunderClan will probably attack us."

"ThunderClan would never-" Sandpaw growled. She shut her jaws once she realised that all the SkyClan cats were staring at her. "Ahem. Nevermind. L-Lovely weather, am I right?"

The brownish gray tabby she-cat rolled her eyes. "Definitely. Anyways, we don't want to see you on our territory again unless if it's related to battle, leadership stuff, or medicine cat stuff. Otherwise, we'd better see you only at Gatherings." She dipped her head. "Farewell, ThunderClan apprentices. May StarClan light your path."

The SkyClan patrol left Sandpaw and Wasppaw alone.  _We got off easier than I expected..._ Sandpaw looked at her, with a mixture of relief and regret on her face.  _I know exactly how your feeling right now._

* * *

Wasppaw padded into ThunderClan's camp with unease pricking her belly.  _You went with this. You deal with this._  Sandpaw wearily followed after her.  _It's already sunhigh...I can hardly believe it…_

Suddenly she saw a tortoiseshell she-cat rushing towards them.  _Spottedleaf!_

"Wasppaw and Sandpaw! You're okay!" Spottedleaf exclaimed. "Wasppaw and Sandpaw are back!" Quickly all of the cat in the camp came for them.

All of them asked questions like:

"Where were you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Thank StarClan you're back!"

Wasppaw saw a blue gray she-cat walking towards them.  _Bluestar!_  "Come with me, you two. Lionheart and Spottedleaf, you come as well." Wasppaw and Sandpaw followed Bluestar into the leader's den, even more nervous than before. Bluestar sat at the end of the den, with Lionheart and Spottedleaf by her side.

Bluestar looked stern, but her eyes were filled with relief. "You two have been missing since dawn. Where have you been?"

Wasppaw glanced at Sandpaw, who was giving her a dirty look.  _Fine, fine. I'll talk._

"W-We went to SkyClan to check on an apprentice there. She was badly injured in the battle and I was worried…" Wasppaw whispered.  _Please understand, Bluestar._

Lionheart narrowed his eyes. "We understand your concern, but you must've understood that you were breaking the code to do this?"

Wasppaw nodded. "Yes. Although I have broken the code, I don't regret what I did. I did what I thought was right."

"You speak truthfully, young Wasppaw. But you both must be punished for this-" Bluestar mewed.

"We don't need to be punished. We almost drowned in the river, and we were lucky that SkyClan came to our aid." Wasppaw looked down at her paws.  _My pelt still feels heavy._

Bluestar looked at both Lionheart and Spottedleaf. "What do you think?"

"They almost  _drowned_!" Spottedleaf wailed. "They don't need any punishment now!"

Lionheart nodded. "I agree with Spottedleaf. Although a few days of shifting ticks might help."  _I honestly don't get why shifting ticks is so bad! The elders are really nice, and sometimes they might tell a story!_

Sandpaw growled at him, but she said nothing more.  _She's just as grateful that we aren't getting kicked out of ThunderClan._  Bluestar nodded.

"Then it is settled. A few days of helping the elders with their ticks." Bluestar meowed. "Spottedleaf, please fetch some mouse bile for them. They'll have a long day ahead of them…"


	12. Firegaze's POV

Firegaze's paws itched with irritation as she followed Twyla and Tristan back to camp.  _I can't believe that those stupid ThunderClan cats fell in the river! Better than a war, I guess…_  She looked up at Twyla, who was walking alongside Tristan.  _And seriously, what's up with those two?_  Firegaze pricked her ears forward to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Tristan, are you sure you're okay?" Twyla murmured, with concern in her mew. "You've been out of it ever since you were revoked of leadership duties."

He looked away from her. "You don't understand. That was the only thing to distract me since Maple's death."

Maple was Tristan's mother, who'd died trying to save River when he was a kit. River was pulled out of the river, but Maple didn't survive.  _All I remember was that she used to watch me and River when we were kits…_  Tristan never had been a pleasure to be around since her death.  _No wonder why he's so bitter towards River._

Twyla's pelt brushed against his. "There's always other things to distract yourself."

"Well of course you can do that! Penny died when you and Violet were kittens!" Tristan growled.  _Who's Penny? Is she my kin?_

Twyla hissed at him. "There isn't a  _day_  that goes by where I miss my mother."  _Huh. So I_ am  _related to my mentor._  "But they're watching over us in Silverpelt. And do you think Maple wants to see you moping about the camp everyday?"

"No, I guess not…" Tristan muttered.  _He doesn't seem very confident, does he?_

Twyla nudged his shoulder. "Exactly! So why don't we hunt a little before coming back to camp? Hazel couldn't've put any of us on a patrol during this jaunt."

Tristan looked uncomfortable. "Erm...right. Hunting."  _Uh...does he even know how to hunt?_

"Would you like me to observe your hunting skills, too?" Twyla teased, with a sly grin across her face. "I certainly can manage more than one cat at once."  _Glad to know you didn't forget about me, Twyla._

"Fine, fine." Tristan sighed, his tail drooping in defeat. "Show me how."

"Firegaze, can you show Tristan the basic hunting position?" Twyla ordered, now facing her apprentice. Immediately she dropped into a hunter's crouch. "Very good, but stop lashing your tail. You'll scare all the prey away if you keep doing that."

"Oops! Sorry, Twyla." Firegaze apologized. She struggled to keep her tail still.  _I'm just basking in the fact that I'm a better hunter than Tristan!_  "Like this?"

Twyla nodded. "Yes, like that." She turned to face Tristan, who was trying to walk away. "Your turn, bud."

Tristan awkwardly shifted into a hunting crouch, trying to get it over with.  _I did_ not  _know he was_ this  _bad at hunting._  Twyla held back a laugh.

"Okay, try this instead." Twyla rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. She went into the leap-and-hold position quickly. "Since you aren't very good at hunting, try this."

Tristan growled at her for a second and then copied her exact pose. Twyla nodded at him and then pounced forward.

"Now you do what I did." Twyla ordered.  _Wow, they're putting up with each other! I never thought I'd see the day!_

Tristan reared his back legs, and then pounced. Only, he pounced on top of Twyla. She looked both amused and embarrassed.  _Yeah, I don't think that Twyla did that._

"T-Tristan! I didn't say attack me!" Twyla yowled, holding back the laughter in her voice.

"I pretended you were prey. And it worked." Tristan chuckled. "But I don't think prey laughs when it gets caught!"

Twyla purred. "And I didn't think cats talk to their prey!" She licked his muzzle. "Except for you, that is."

"Um...guys? I'm still here." Firegaze reminded them before things get out of hand.  _I don't want a visual lesson of this._

Both warriors broke away from each other immediately, their muzzles tinged with red.

Tristan cleared his throat. "A-Anyways, let's just go back to camp." He padded in the direction of SkyClan's camp. Twyla instantly followed, her tail twinning with his.  _Oh. So that's how it is, is it?_

* * *

The patrol entered the entrance to camp, now going their separate ways. Twyla and Tristan were sharing tongues together while sharing a squirrel, and Firegaze was sitting by her brother, River.

"Hey, Firegaze." River's mew disrupted Firegaze's thoughts. "Are you worried about Blaze? 'Cause I am. Maybe we should go check on her."

Firegaze rolled her eyes. "Blaze was able to drag an apprentice out of the water by herself. She's fine." She flicked her tail towards Silverfire, who was now struggling with the moss nests. "I'm worried about Silverfire. I think he's struggling with constructing nests."

"So you're saying we should help him?" River sighed, getting annoyed. Firegaze nodded. "Well I say that you're stupid. His fault for attacking a Clanmate." River padded over the medicine den to check on Blaze.

" _You're stupid."_  Those words rang in her head. River had always called her that. " _Stupid Firegaze."_ That's what Firegaze has always heard from her own littermate. The one who was supposed to be closest to her throughout her life.  _Why does he pick on me like that all the time? He knows it hurts me…_ Firegaze felt something brushing up against her pelt. She turned to see Violet, her eyes brimming with sympathy.

"Firegaze, it's alright." Violet whispered while wrapping her tail around her daughter. Firegaze felt tears running through her cheeks.  _At least my mother and father don't insult me like that._  "River can be a jerk at times, I know. You'll just have to learn to put up with it."

_But I can't!_  Firegaze wanted to wail. "Okay, mom." Violet then licked her cheek and padded over to Silverfire, who was now covered in moss.

"Really, Silverfire?" Violet chuckled. "You got smothered with moss again?"

Silverfire smiled. "The moss monster got me, Violet!" He joked.

Violet tackled him playfully. "Not if I can help it!"  _It's always cute to see those two messing around, even if it's at a bad time._

Firegaze walked over to Dylan, who was muttering to himself nearby the medicine den. Firegaze cleared her throat.

"Oh, Firegaze! I didn't see ya there." Dylan meowed, relief flooding his eyes. "Hey, let's go over there, alright?" He pointed over to an empty spot in the camp center with his tail. "No offense, but your brother is a fox-heart." Dylan gritted through his teeth.

"None taken." Firegaze sighed.  _Just what did River do to Dylan?_

Firegaze followed Dylan over to the spot, weary from earlier.  _I want to take a nap. Right_ now _._ But there was no use in hoping for that. They were a Clan now, and that meant soon she'd be called onto a patrol.  _I'm still unsure about being a Clan myself._

"Eh? What's wrong? You look deader than a rock!" Dylan laughed a little. Firegaze smiled a bit.  _Thank StarClan for Dylan,_  Firegaze thought.  _He's always there to lift my spirits whenever I'm down._

Firegaze sighed. "I was on a patrol to escort ThunderClan's biggest mouse-brains home. I have a right to be tired."

Dylan nudged her shoulder. "That's a little too harsh, but you do have a point." His eyes gleamed admiringly. "I think you were really brave to help save those she-cats earlier today."

"R-Really?" Firegaze meowed incredulously. "I- I mean, of course! I know that!"  _Not really._

"Tough work keeping up with your ego, huh?" Dylan teased lightly. Firegaze rolled her eyes.  _I don't have an ego!_  "Well, I've gotta go now. Ivy's taking me out for battle practice. See ya!" Dylan ran over to Ivy, who was chatting with Stone by the camp exit.

Firegaze smiled to herself and then padded over to the apprentice's den. She curled up in her nest, relishing the damp moss underneath her body.  _I will claw River's ears off for this!_  Eventually she fell asleep, letting sleep take over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a little break from updating this story for a bit and upload the later chapters later this week.


	13. Violet's POV

"Alright, that's enough." Violet meowed, gently pushing Silverfire off of her.

Silverfire tilted his head. "Why?"  _I love him, but he really needs to pay attention more often._

Violet stretched her legs. "Gotta go to the Moonstone now. SkyClan's leader must receive her nine lives before dark." Almost immediately Silverfire got excited.

"Oooh! Can I come with? Please, Violet?" Silverfire pleaded.  _I'd love to take him with, but he's not a medicine cat._  "I could protect you on the way there!"

 _Hmm...that is a good excuse to take him with me…_  Violet thought to herself.  _But I can't do that. That would displease StarClan._  "I'm sorry, Silverfire. As much as I'd love to, I can't take you with." She sighed.  _And please, for StarClan's sake, don't follow me there either._

Silverfire's tail drooped. "Aw...I really wanted to go with you…"

"Oh, don't be upset. You'll see me soon enough." Violet murmured, gently licking her mate's forehead. "I'll bring something back for you, I promise."

"Promise?" He asked for reassurance.

Violet nuzzled his cheek. "Promise. You can come with me to the medicine den, if you want."

"Yay!" Silverfire cheered. "Let's go!" He ran over to the medicine den without looking, running into Jayson in the process.  _That's not going to end well._

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Jayson growled at him. Silverfire scrambled to his paws, quickly stepping away from Jayson. "Can't I catch a break from you ramming into me all the time?" He sighed.

"Sorry, bestie!" Silverfire apologized while smiling still. "I didn't see you there!"

Jayson rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Stop calling me 'bestie'."  _Although Jayson doesn't want to admit it, Silverfire_ is  _his best friend._  Jayson spotted Violet snickering from behind Silverfire. "No wonder this furball ran into me. Ready for those travelling herbs, Violet?"

Violet nodded. "Yes, and I need a medicine cat with me for the journey. Would you like to come with? Or would you like to spend some more time with your bestie?"

"Stargaze or Holly should be able to come with." Jayson grumbled.  _Is this his way of saying he wants to hang out with Silverfire today?_  "I've also gotta stock up on some more borage."

"Can I help?" Silverfire eagerly asked.  _Yes, that's a good idea. Kill two squirrels with one pounce._

"Yes, you can help." Jayson sighed. "I put your travelling herbs over by my catmint supply.  _Don't_  let Blaze touch it. I'm experimenting new ways to store catmint."

"Alright, I'll make sure of that." Violet meowed. "By the way, why do you need more borage? We don't have any she-cat expecting kits at all."

"Um...you might want to rethink that, Violet." Jayson muttered. He flicked his tail towards Twyla, who was just entering camp with Tristan from a hunting patrol. "That one's been expecting for a half moon. No one knew until she came to me after that patrol you sent her on. It's becoming a little obvious."

"Her? Who's the father?" Violet mewed incredulously.  _My sister expecting kits? I never thought I'd see the day._  "She's never been close with any tom in her life."

"Well, she is now." Jayson shrugged his shoulders. "Just take the herbs and go with Stargaze. He's probably in camp. If he's not, take Holly, although she's taking her sunhigh nap."  _I'm going to have to ask Stargaze, then. I don't want to die today._

Violet padded into the medicine den cautiously. "Stargaze?"

"Stargaze left." Violet turned to see Blaze, who was practicing her memory on herbs nearby her nest. "He went out hunting with Dove."  _It's nice to hear he made a friend, but now? Seriously?_

"And I don't want Holly to kill me today, either…" Violet trailed off. "Blaze, you'll have to come with me to the Moonstone."

"What?" Blaze yelped. "But you said-"

"Listen, Jayson is out bonding with Silverfire, Stargaze is out hunting, and Holly is asleep and unable to take me there. Unless you want her to make a scene, of course…"

"Nevermind. I'll do it." Blaze sighed.  _Yeah, I doubt she wants that either._

* * *

Violet's paws ached as she kept along the path.  _You wanted to revive SkyClan, you've got to do this._  She looked back at Blaze, who was managing to keep up despite her broken leg.  _She's pretty tough...she might've made a good warrior apprentice instead._

"Violet, do you hear that?" Blaze meowed softly. "It sounds like a battle is going on in WindClan's territory." Violet listened carefully for sounds of battle. Sure enough, they were coming from WindClan.

"I think we should check it out." Violet told Blaze before rushing off towards WindClan.

"V-Violet!" Blaze called after Violet. But Violet could barely hear her now.  _Where's the battle, then?_  Soon Violet was able to spot cats fighting on a nearby hill.  _That must be WindClan and...ShadowClan? What in Silverpelt is going on here?_

Violet ran as fast she could go to get to the fighting cats. Soon she was in the middle of them, surrounded by claws. She saw a young, tiny apprentice fighting a fully grown warrior.  _That's a kit!_  She realised with a jolt of horror. Violet immediately jumped in front of the mottled brown tom attacking the kitten.

"That is a kitten! Have you no shame?" Violet growled. The tom hissed at her. He swiped for her muzzle, but missed. Violet ducked beneath him and lunged forward jabbing his belly with her forepaw, making sure her claws were sheathed. The mottled tom writhed on the ground wincing in pain.  _Be thankful I didn't kill you._

Violet growled to herself.  _This has to end!_  "STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" All the cats froze to see who was speaking. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Why are  _you_  here, r- I mean, Violet?" Brokenstar hissed. "SkyClan needs to learn to stay on their own side of the border, it seems."

"I  _was_  on my way to receive my nine lives, but you got in the way with your unnecessary aggression towards WindClan." Violet answered. "Tell me, why are you attacking WindClan? Surely not to drive them out. That'd be very ignorant of you, Brokenstar."

Brokenstar snarled at the SkyClan leader. "You have no right to know! Stop fighting the other Clans battles for them."

Violet narrowed her amber eyes. "I have  _every_  right to know, being a Clan leader."

"Get. Out." Brokenstar snapped before lunging for Violet. He went for Violet's neck, aiming for a killing bite. She quickly side-stepped and yanked his tail with her mouth. She spat it on the ground. He turned around to jump back up; Violet unsheathed her claws and placed her right paw on his throat.

"Don't move." Violet hissed. "Let this be a lesson to you, Brokenstar. If you try to drive out any other Clan again, my Clan is ready to fight. We will not show any mercy next time." She slid her claws deeply into his throat, leaving a large wound in his neck. Violet stepped away from the ShadowClan leader; she had taken one of his lives.

The ShadowClan cats quickly grabbed their leader's body and ran for it.  _I can't believe he tried to drive out WindClan._  Violet noticed Tallstar, leader of WindClan padding up to her.

"Thank you for helping us, Violet." He dipped his head respectfully. "I can tell you will be a strong and fair leader for SkyClan."

Violet nodded. "You're welcome, Tallstar. I shall be taking my leave now. May StarClan light your path." Violet left the moor and caught up with Blaze, who was now at the edge of WindClan territory.  _Brokenstar, I know you aren't finished with me yet. Once I obtain my nine lives, I'll be waiting for you. Just try me. SkyClan won't go down without a fight._


	14. Blaze's POV

Blaze's heart seemed to freeze as she looked at the Moonstone.  _It's so beautiful!_  She thought. It was now dark out, with the moonlight beaming onto the crystal. It had taken a while to get there, but it was worth it.  _Violet will be receiving her nine lives!_

"Blaze, I think we're supposed to touch it with our noses." Violet mewed. Blaze could barely see her leader in the darkness, even with her white and pale gray pelt.

The young apprentice nodded and pressed her nose on the Moonstone. Blaze shivered.  _It's so cold!_  Blaze closed her eyes.  _Will StarClan even accept Violet as a leader? Will they still give her nine lives with a medicine cat apprentice?_  Suddenly she woke up in a starry field, surrounded by all the stars in Silverpelt.  _Wow! This is StarClan? It's amazing!_  Blaze saw Violet nearby her as well.

"So this is StarClan..." Violet murmured. "It's beautiful."  _Glad to see we've agreed on something today._

The stars surrounding them shifted into the shapes of cats, which Blaze guessed were StarClan warriors.  _There's probably even more than this._

"Welcome, Violet of SkyClan." A fading pale gray and white tom mewed. "Us ancient SkyClan cats thank you for reviving our Clan and reuniting us back with StarClan." Violet nodded. "Today you are here to receive your nine lives. Are you ready?"

"I've always been ready." Violet meowed firmly.  _I wish I could be as sure as Violet._

The pale gray and white tom stepped forward. "I will give you your first life. I am Cloudstar, last leader of ancient SkyClan. I led my Clan to a new territory after the other Clans rejected us." He touched Violet's forehead. "With this life, I give you determination. Use it well to keep your Clan alive during dark days." Violet's pelt bristled wildly, as if she was in shock.  _Oh StarClan, don't kill her before she leads SkyClan!_

Cloudstar padded away, and another cat took his place. She was a white she-cat who had gray and brown speckles running down her legs. Her eyes were hazel just like Twyla's.  _Is this cat related to Violet?_

"Penny!" Violet cried, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "You made it to StarClan!"

Penny licked Violet's forehead. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, my dear." Penny touched her daughter's forehead. "With this life, I give you compassion. Use it well for those who are outside of your Clan, especially those who are weaker than you."

The next cat who took her place was a dark ginger tabby she-cat, with green eyes. The she-cat had a smile on her face as she padded towards Violet.

"Violet, it's so good to see you again! I wish I could've stayed with our group longer…" She trailed off.  _So this is Maple? I can't believe it! She was a leader of the group before Violet and Tristan!_

Violet smiled back at her. "I do to. I'm sure River and Firegaze miss you as well."

Maple touched Violet's forehead. "With this life, I give you clear sight. You and SkyClan can go down many different paths, but only you can choose the right one." Maple then walked away and nodded to a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  _He kind of looks like Tigerclaw from ThunderClan…_

"Hello Violet. Do you know me?" The tabby tom asked.

"Erm…" Violet looked down at her paws. "I don't know…"

He chuckled. "That's quite alright. I'm Gorseclaw, the one to start the Ten Flames. I left ThunderClan to start this group, hoping that one day they would rejoin the Clans as SkyClan." Gorseclaw's gaze was filled with pride. "And it just so happens that my kin is the one who reunited the Clans, and becoming SkyClan's new leader, nothenless."  _Violet's related to the first leader of the Ten Flames?!_

Violet looked embarrassed. "It's nothing big, really."

"It is. And I'm proud of you." Gorseclaw murmured. "With this life, I give you sympathy. Use well to understand the other Clans problems and outsiders to the Clans."

Then another cat took Gorseclaw's place. It was a gray tom with a splash of white on his chest. He looked the most faded out of all the other cats.  _He must've been here for moons!_  Blaze realized.

"Hello, Violet. I am Skystar, the first leader of SkyClan." He introduced himself.  _Oh my. That's_ very  _old._  "I'd like to thank you for bringing back my Clan." Skystar pressed his nose onto Violet's forehead, like the others. "With this life, I give you mercy. Use it wisely when your enemies know you've won."

Skystar's place was soon taken by a small white cat, one who looked like a kit.  _A kitten in StarClan? That's so sad!_  Blaze saw that Violet's eyes were glittering with grief.

"Marsh!" She wailed.  _Who's Marsh? Another relative of Violet's?_

Marsh bounded towards Violet. "My little sister!"  _Um,_ little _?_  "I've been watching you from StarClan. I'm so happy for you!"

Violet's tail flicked playfully. "We're littermates, mouse-brain!" Her voice was filled with pained laughter.  _Aw. It must hurt to be meeting old friends again for Violet._

"But I was born first!" Marsh reminded her. Violet dipped her head down so he could touch her forehead. "With this life I give you friendship! You'll have all these cool responsibilities as a leader, but don't forget that it's okay to make new friends as well!"

Marsh was then pulled away by Penny, admiration shining in his eyes. Another cat came from behind Penny, a large tom. He was a brownish gray tabby with golden eyes.  _This must be Violet's father, then._

"My daughter. I'm so proud of you." The large tom mewed. "I never got to meet you. I'm so happy I finally can." He licked Violet muzzle affectionately. "You and Twyla grew up to be such amazing cats. I'm so glad that Springlark took you in." He then got ready to give his daughter a life. "With this life, I give you patience. Use it well when mentoring others; whoever they may be."

Violet smiled a little, and then eagerly awaited the next cat. The cat who was next was a pale brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes. He had a short, stubby tail and had a long scar running down his back.

"Violet, I've missed you!" He cried. The tom ran up to her and licked her shoulder fur. "You remember me, right?"

"Of course I do, Springlark! You raised me, Twyla, Marsh and Heron when no one else would." Violet purred.  _Violet wasn't born in our camp? No one's told me that._

"Me and Marsh still watch over you three, you know. Heron is still out there." Springlark beamed. "I give you this life of a parent's love. With this life, love all of your Clan as if they are your own family."

The last cat to appear was a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. He had a lighter underbelly, paws and tail tip.  _Who is that? Another ancient StarClan cat?_

"I'll be giving you your last life." He mewed. "I am Brackenheart, last medicine cat of ancient SkyClan."Brackenheart pressed his muzzle onto Violet's forehead. "With this life I give you courage. Use it well to protect your Clan."  _Wait, doesn't Violet have enough courage? Or is there something she's not telling anyone?_

"Your old life is no more!" Cloudstar announced. "With your newfound connection to StarClan, I now pronounce you Violetstar!"

"Violetstar! Violetstar!" The cats around them cheered.

Violetstar smiled. "I promise I'll make StarClan proud!" She promised.  _I bet she wil...I think._

The starry clearing soon faded into black. Blaze opened her eyes in shock.  _Was that real? Or was it a dream?_

"V-Violet?" Blaze whispered.

"It's Violetstar now!" Violetstar chuckled. "Come on, let's head back. We should be able to make it before sunrise."

The two she-cats began on their way back to SkyClan.  _So StarClan accepted Violetstar...that's a relief._  But the battle ShadowClan and WindClan had confused her. Just what was Brokenstar trying to accomplish?


	15. Wasppaw's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Notice: Lightningpaw and Silentpaw belong to Whitespirit.

Wasppaw padded alongside her sister, enjoying the greenleaf breeze. Three moons had passed since they had snuck onto SkyClan territory, and their punishment was over. By now, the other Clans have gotten used to SkyClan.  _Of course, Violetstar still gets on their nerves...but she's a strong leader, and no one can deny that._

"There's going to be a Gathering tonight," Sandpaw mewed, sounding wistful. "We haven't been in three moons."  _Yeah, but I don't mind, unlike you._

"Maybe we might get to go tonight?" Wasppaw asked. "It's probably going to be a peaceful Gathering."

Sandpaw rolled her eyes. "Not with Brokenstar. I heard that he tried to drive out WindClan!"

"From who?" Wasppaw sighed.  _If it was from Dustpaw, then he's probably making accusations against other Clans just because of his pride._

"Bluestar made an announcement after the last Gathering. You were asleep, being the dormouse you are." Sandpaw groaned.  _I am_ not  _a dormouse!_  Wasppaw growled internally. "Anyways, she also said to be more careful on patrols."

"But we aren't too close to ShadowClan territory. If anything, we're closer to SkyClan." Wasppaw reminded her.  _Speaking of SkyClan, I wonder how Blaze is doing. I hope I can see her again._

"Yeah and I don't want to go through  _that_  experience again." Sandpaw grunted. "Everyone's  _still_  talking about it!" Her leaf green eyes glinted with rage. "And you'd think after three moons they'd leave you be, but  _nope_!"

Wasppaw nodded. "We'll just have to ignore them for now." Wasppaw saw some marigold on her left. "Here's where I planted it. Let's take some and head back to camp." Wasppaw and Sandpaw grabbed a few of the herbs and padded back the way they came.

* * *

Wasppaw was now back in camp, sorting out the herbs.  _I wonder if we'll be chosen for the Gathering tonight…_  It was almost time for Bluestar to announce who would be going to the Gathering. Wasppaw doubted that they'd be chosen, though.  _Why hasn't Bluestar let me go to a Gathering, anyways?_

Wasppaw heard pawsteps entering the medicine den. She turned to see Firepaw, who was looking nervous.  _I wonder what he's here for._

Firepaw looked surprised to see only Wasppaw in the den. "Oh, Wasppaw. I didn't know you were in here."  _Oh? And why is that?_  "Have you seen Spottedleaf, by any chance?"

"I'm sure whatever you need Spottedleaf for, I can handle." Wasppaw hissed at him, with a slight warning in her voice. She forced her fur to lay flat.

Firepaw opened his jaws to retort, but stopped himself from saying something that he might've regretted.  _Good. At least he has_ some  _common sense._  Even though most of the Clan accepted Firepaw, Wasppaw didn't like him that much. It wasn't because of his kittypet roots, it was because of how he and Graypaw would talk about the older apprentices behind their backs.  _And they wonder why I don't like them that much._

"I'm worried about Ravenpaw. He's been even more fidgety than usual." Firepaw confessed. "I was wondering if you could spare some thyme for him-"

"No!" Wasppaw snapped. Firepaw jumped back, startled. "We can't waste herbs on a cat who doesn't actually need them! You might think that we grow herbs out of our ears, but we  _don't_. I'm trying to save herbs for leaf-bare, not squander our resources in greenleaf!" She panted after she had scolded him. "Don't  _ever_  come in the medicine den again unless if it's important."

"You could've at least considered it, Wasppaw." Firepaw growled. "I never knew you were as bad as Sandpaw and Dustpaw."  _Sandpaw isn't bad! She's much nicer than you can be, Firepaw!_

"Says the cat bringing home a ShadowClan cat from who knows where?!" Wasppaw narrowed her eyes. "And don't insult my sister to my face either."

Firepaw huffed and stalked away.  _Leave Sandpaw out of this._  Wasppaw bit back those words as well.  _Why does Firepaw act like a jerk to me so much? I'm also his medicine cat, too!_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled.  _That must mean we're going to find out who's going to the Gathering._

Wasppaw padded outside of the medicine den, glancing around herself. Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw were in their little group already.  _At least Ravenpaw doesn't talk behind our backs._  She caught Firepaw giving her a dirty look, but she said nothing. She looked over in Sandpaw's direction, where she was sitting alone by herself. Wasppaw walked over to her.

Sandpaw turned to face Wasppaw. "I overheard you yelling from here. Trouble with the kittypet, huh?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I get you. He just doesn't understand!"

"I just wish he would stop talking about us behind our backs with Graypaw." Wasppaw muttered. "It's getting on my nerves!"

"He's been  _what_?" Sandpaw hissed. Her mentor, Whitestorm shot her a look that said 'Silence!'. Sandpaw nodded at him and looked back up at Highrock.

Bluestar was already talking. "The cats who'll be going to the Gathering are Lionheart, Spottedleaf, Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Willowpelt, Mousefur, Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw and Wasppaw." She jumped off of Highrock and flicked her tail. "Come!"

Wasppaw looked at Sandpaw. "I really wish you could come with me, Sandpaw." She dug her claws into the dirt. "Now I have to deal with those two mouse-brains all by myself!"

Sandpaw licked her sister's muzzle. "I do too. But you deserve it more than I do, anyways. You have to put up with other cats complaints all day!" She purred.

"Well, that's one way to put my job." Wasppaw smiled. "I've got to go now, Sandpaw. Bye." Wasppaw flicked her tail dismissively. Sandpaw nodded and headed towards the apprentice's den, probably to get some sleep.  _I wanted Sandpaw to come too...I hope she gets to go to the next one._

* * *

Wasppaw looked up at the Great Rock.  _I can't believe that SkyClan is now an actual part of the Clans still._  The SkyClan cats still weren't there, however. There were WindClan cats there, though. Wasppaw padded over to a little group of apprentices.  _Since the other Clans aren't here, I'm guessing their from WindClan, even though they don't look like it._

One of the cats was a dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and the other was a solid black she-cat with a pale gray jagged stripe running down her back with icy blue eyes.  _By the looks of it, they must be new apprentices._

"Erm, hello." Wasppaw mewed softly, hoping to get their attention. "I'm Wasppaw."

The black she-cat gestured for the other apprentice to look. The gray tabby noticed Wasppaw as well.  _What's with her?_

"I'm Lightningpaw, and this is my littermate, Silentpaw." The black apprentice mewed snappily. Silentpaw shyly looked at Wasppaw. She smiled awkwardly, and then looked away.  _Can't she speak?_

"So you're new apprentices?" Wasppaw asked.

Lightningpaw nodded, her amber eyes narrowed. "Yes, we are."  _Why does she keep looking at me like that?_  " _Both_  of us are warrior apprentices, so don't make any assumptions."

"Okay, okay! Keep your fur on!" Wasppaw quickly meowed.  _Why's Lightningpaw getting so defensive? Did I say something wrong?_  "I'm the medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan."

"Why?" There was a hint of challenge in Lightningpaw's mew.  _My StarClan, she's a chatterbox!_

Wasppaw kept her fur from bristling. "Because I knew that's what I wanted to do."

Lightningpaw glowered her. "Well sometimes cats are  _forced_  to do your job. My sister Silentpaw was lucky enough that Tallstar was a kinder cat than most."

"Is there something up with her?" Wasppaw cautiously mewed.  _Please don't growl at me even more…_

Lightningpaw glanced at Silentpaw. "Silentpaw, is it okay to tell her?" Silentpaw nodded, with a calm expression on her face. She flicked both her tail and ears multiple times.  _What does that mean?_ Lightningpaw narrowed her eyes. "Make fun of her, and I'll shred you."  _My StarClan, this cat!_  "Silentpaw is mute. She can't speak at all."

Wasppaw's eyes widened.  _A mute cat? I didn't know cats could be mute!_  She almost yowled those words out loud, but she didn't say anything. Judging by Lightningpaw's expression, it was best not to talk about Silentpaw anymore.

"I wonder when SkyClan will get here," Wasppaw meowed, trying to change the subject as fast as she could. "One of my friends lives there."

"Tallstar is grateful that Violetstar saved our Clan from Brokenstar. But I have my doubts," Lightningpaw responded. "She took one of Brokenstar's  _lives_. Me and Silentpaw saw with our own eyes." Silentpaw nodded.  _Violetstar took one of his lives? But isn't killing against the warrior code? Why would she break it if she's so strict about it?_

Wasppaw shuddered. "I can't help but agree with you. She's really odd. And scary." Lightningpaw murmured in agreement. Wasppaw looked to her left to see Violetstar with her Clanmates following behind her. She scanned the cats to look for Blaze. Soon enough, she spotted her. Quickly, she turned to Lightningpaw and Silentpaw. "One of my friends is here. Bye!"

Wasppaw bounded towards her friend, anxious to see her again. SkyClan was now spreading out, their cats actually speaking with the other Clan cats. Wasppaw was now almost to Blaze.  _Finally, I'll be able to see you again!_  Suddenly a flash of dark ginger fur stood in her way.

"Step away from my daughter," It growled.


	16. Blaze's POV

"Mom, no!" Blaze yowled. "She's a friend!"  _Please listen to me this time!_  Hazel glanced at Blaze. Her eyes were full of anger and fear; fear for her kit. "Please, she's my friend, Wasppaw! She isn't bad at all!"

Hazel looked back at Wasppaw. "Do so much as touch her, and I will claw your ears off."

"Hazel!" Blaze turned behind herself to see Spiritmask rushing towards her. "Hazel, what did I tell you about your temper?" Hazel sighed.  _She's only trying to protect me, but…_

"Not to snap at others so much." Hazel groaned. "But I'm trying to keep our daughter safe, Spiritmask!" Spiritmask's pelt brushed against Hazel's. "Don't you understand?"

"I do, but sometimes you overreact, Hazel." Spiritmask sighed. "Please, just hold your temper this time. You were banned from the last Gathering because of that."

Hazel muttered something underneath her breath, but she nodded in agreement. She and Spiritmask padded over to a group of ThunderClan and WindClan cats. Blaze looked back over to her friend, Wasppaw.

"Wasppaw! I haven't seen you for moons!" Blaze exclaimed. "I'm so happy that I can see you again!" She tilted her head. "But why haven't you been at the half moon Gatherings at all?"

"It's nice to see you again, too, Blaze. But how would you know about that?" She asked.  _Oh yeah, she hasn't been to any Gatherings since the day she fell in the river._

"Me and Jayson go to the Moonstone now for the half moon meeting," Blaze explained to her. "Only me and Jayson go so that way it's not too over crowded there."

"Those also counted…" Wasppaw murmured. "By the way, Blaze, do you remember Ravenpaw?" Blaze nodded.  _Oh yeah...I remember saying that I wanted to see him again at a Gathering._  "Well, he's at the Gathering tonight. Do you want me to take you to him?"

"Okay, sure." Blaze mewed. She followed Wasppaw over to a group of three toms, one was gray with a darker stripe running down his back, another was a ginger tabby, and the last was a black tom with a flash of white chest hair.  _Ravenpaw?_

The gray tom sniffed Blaze disdainfully. "Oh, it's  _SkyClan_." He turned to Wasppaw. "Why'd you bring her over here, Wasppaw?"

"She wanted to meet someone she hasn't meet in a long while. Graypaw." Wasppaw explained briefly.  _She must not like them that much._  She flicked her tail towards Ravenpaw. He jumped in surprise.

Ravenpaw looked scared out of his mind. "M-Me?"  _Yes, you, you silly mouse-brain!_

"I did tell you I was looking forward to the next Gathering that I would see you again." Blaze mewed, chuckling a little.  _That feels so long ago._

"Oh, right." Ravenpaw replied, now starting to recall. "How've you been?"

Blaze glanced at her leg. It still bore scars from her first Gathering, but at least it wasn't broken anymore. "My leg's doing better now. And I'm finally allowed to look for herbs without my mentor, as long as someone's with me." She looked back up at Ravenpaw. "You?"

"I-I'm doing f-fine," Ravenpaw stuttered.  _It definitely doesn't seem like it._  "Tigerclaw can just be really demanding at times, that's all."

"You shouldn't be letting him treat you like that!" The ginger ThunderClan apprentice hissed. "Doesn't it hurt each day when he insults you to your face?"

"I agree with Firepaw! Last moon when Ravenpaw sprained his right paw, Tigerclaw still made him do battle training with Dustpaw!" Graypaw grumbled in agreement. "And

Ravenpaw never when to Spottedleaf or Wasppaw!"  _My StarClan, that's horrible! Just what does his mentor have against him?_

Wasppaw's eyes widened in shock. "Why didn't you come to me or Spottedleaf, Ravenpaw? One of us could've excused you from training that day!"  _She's just worried about her Clanmates…_

Ravenpaw gulped. "It's best for me to just listen to Tigerclaw."  _How could he even think that?!_

"Yes, it is." The five apprentices turned to see Tigerclaw with his casual grumpy face.  _I don't like him that much._  "And you three should stop gossiping pay attention, the other Clans are here." With that, he stalked of in the direction of a group of RiverClan, ThunderClan and WindClan cats.

Blaze cast one last glance at Ravenpaw.  _I wish I could help him out…_  She then looked up at the Great Rock, to see Brokenstar glaring at Violetstar.  _Again?_  Crookedstar, who was the RiverClan leader, was sitting in between them, obviously uncomfortable.  _I do not blame him._

"I will start first," Violetstar announced. "Twyla, one of our warriors has given SkyClan three new kits. Their names are Forestkit, Quickkit and Funnelkit!" Violetstar proudly said the names, knowing that they're her kin.

The other cats were somewhat cheering.  _And I can see why._  Twyla wasn't exactly the kindest cat in the forest.  _Still, kits are always good news._  Blaze caught Brokenstar grinning at Violet with his twisted face.  _What's he excited about?_

Brokenstar scowled at her. "If you're done celebrating the birth of rogues, I'd like to go next." Violetstar unsheathed her claws, angry that he would say a thing like that. "There has been a dangerous old she-cat lurking the forest. She rebelled against the code and ShadowClan had to exile her. Please, keep your kits safe from this fox-heart."

Blaze noticed the alarm Firepaw's eyes.  _Does he know her? Is he in cahoots with that cat?_  Several of ThunderClan cats were muttering something along the lines of "That must be Yellowfang!". Blaze looked over in Wasppaw's direction. She had doubt in her eyes, even though there was also anger flashing in them.

"Also, I have one more announcement to make." Brokenstar yowled.  _Spare me._  "Our kits are dying, and we barely catch any prey nowadays. This is why we demand hunting rights from the other four Clans."  _Shared hunting rights? Over my dead body!_

"The Clans have never shared hunting rights, Brokenstar, and they never should. It'll leave us in chaos." Tallstar hissed. "WindClan will not comply with this." Several of the WindClan cats yowled in agreement.

Bluestar was still calm and collected. "I will speak this over with my Clan, Brokenstar. You'll have your answer next Gathering."  _Clearly she doesn't agree with Brokenstar, either._

"RiverClan agrees to this. ShadowClan gets full rights to the river." Crookedstar meowed, his voice shaky. Several cats yowled their hatred for the decision. But if Blaze had to choose, the most angry was Violetstar.

"WHAT?!" Violetstar shouted, quieting everyone. "We use that river as our main source of food! RiverClan isn't the only Clan that knows how to fish!"

Blaze saw her mentor Jayson growling in agreement. "We have newborn kits, and by your stupid decision, your going to kill them!" Some RiverClan and SkyClan cats went by his side to join him.

"Oh please," Brokenstar rolled his eyes. "What's it to you, Crookedstar? They'll just grow up to be warriors who'll kill your Clanmates in battle."  _Why's Brokenstar saying that? Violetstar wouldn't start a war with RiverClan! It's_ ShadowClan _, if anything!_

Crookedstar growled at the protesters below. "RiverClan gives hunting rights, and that's final!" He then jumped off the Great Rock, flicking his tail sharply. "RiverClan is done here." The RiverClan cats begrudgingly glared at Brokenstar, and then followed their leader.

"If a  _single_  ShadowClan cat sets  _one paw_  onto our territory," Violetstar snarled at Brokenstar, her teeth showing. "We will  _shred_  them apart." She jumped off of the Great Rock as well, stalking towards SkyClan's camp. "SkyClan's leaving.  _NOW_." Violetstar gave a hostile glare to any ShadowClan cat she passed.  _Oh dear. She's very serious about this._

Blaze glanced at the ThunderClan apprentices one more time. Wasppaw blinked in understanding at her. Ravenpaw mouthed "bye" to her and then looked away. Graypaw was now bristling in both fear and anger with Brokenstar. But Firepaw was nowhere to be seen.  _Where in the world did he go…?_


	17. Quickkit's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Notice: Quickkit belongs to Whitespirit and Forestkit belongs to SackChao.

"Mom, stop!" Quickkit yowled. His mother Twyla was grooming his pelt. "Why do you have to do this?"

"Yeah! We're not becoming apprentices today! Or are we?" Funnelkit meowed.  _Is she serious? We're only about one moon!_

Forestkit rolled his eyes. "We're only one moon, bird-brain."  _I wouldn't've put it like that, but…_

"Forestkit, stop it." Twyla scolded the young SkyClan kit. "I'm grooming your pelts because I think I should introduce you to your father." She then resumed grooming Quickkit's pelt, much to his dismay.

"Oooh! Who do you think our dad is, anyways, Forestkit?" Funnelkit squealed. "Maybe it's Stargaze or Stone?" Twyla stopped for a split second before continuing on.  _I don't think mom likes Stargaze or Stone that much…_

"I don't get what's wrong with you, Funnelkit…" Forestkit muttered underneath his breath. "Stargaze clearly isn't interested in us, and Stone is too busy with patrolling to care that much about kits."

"Oh yeah! Stargaze already has a mate!" Funnelkit squeaked.  _No he doesn't...he just hangs out a lot with Dove._

Twyla now looked irritated by Funnelkit. "Funnelkit, why don't you go over to Holly or Firegaze to gossip? I don't think Forestkit is very interested in this discussion."

Funnelkit groaned. "But I don't like Holly, she's always asleep! And if she isn't, then she's really grumpy!" She flicked her tail tip towards Forestkit. "And that's exactly how he acts!"

"What? I do  _not_  act like that!" Forestkit grumbled. "I just get tired easily, and I don't get enough sleep because you're always waking me up!"

Quickkit snickered. "Yeah, like  _Holly_."

"Alright, that's enough!" Twyla hissed. "Come on, let's just go to your father."  _I'm finally getting to meet my dad!_

Quickkit followed his siblings and mother to a brown tabby tom who was sharing prey with a dark ginger tabby tom.  _I think that's Tristan and Stargaze! Is one of them our father?_

"Hello Tristan and Stargaze." Twyla greeted them. Stargaze muttered a "hi" and then continued eating on the fish they were sharing. Tristan nodded to her. "Tristan, would you like to meet three kits who've been dying to meet you?"

Tristan widened his eyes. "W-Wait, do you mean…?"

Twyla nodded. "Yes, Tristan. Their your kits."  _Wait,_ he's  _our father?_  "Forestkit seems to take after you quite a bit."

"Hey, he  _does_  look like me!" Tristan exclaimed. He pulled Forestkit closer to him and licked his forehead. Quickkit tilted his head.  _Do I look like him?_  Tristan gestured for Funnelkit and Quickkit to come over as well. "All three of you will grow up to be amazing warriors."

"Well congratulations, Tristan!" Stargaze nodded at his Clanmate with a smile. "I never thought it'd be you who was the father!"

"Yes, I didn't either." Twyla confessed, giving her chest fur a few licks. "It became more obvious once they opened their eyes. They were really excited to see you."

"Either way, I'm proud to be a father to them." Tristan purred. He looked up to Twyla, who had affection brimming in her eyes. "I'm so happy they're ours."

"Twyla, get your kits in the nursery! There's a dog coming towards the camp entrance!" Ivy yowled urgently. Twyla quickly nudged her kits towards the nursery.

"Come on, let's go!" She hissed. Forestkit and Funnelkit scrambled for the nursery. "Quickkit, come  _here_!" Twyla growled. Quickkit nodded and ran towards his mother.

Quickkit cast one last glance at Tristan, who was at the camp entrance, fighting off the dog.  _Why can't I help my father? What if he dies because I didn't do anything?_  Twyla's attention wasn't on him for a split second. Quickkit rushed towards the dog attacking his father.  _I won't let you hurt him!_  The dog seemed to notice Quickkit, it's dark eyes burning into his fur.

"Quickkit, get away from here!" Tristan snarled.  _But what if you die? Will it matter in the end?_  Quickkit ignored Tristan and lunged for the dog with his claws unsheathed. The dog battered him, it's sharp claws digging into his skin. Quickkit felt the dog's teeth sink into his flesh.  _Ow!_  "Leave my son alone!" Tristan hissed.

Suddenly a flash of brown tabby fur pounced on the dog, knocking it backwards. Quickkit felt someone's teeth yank on his scruff.  _No! Don't let it be another dog!_  Quickkit was now being dragged away from the battle, towards one of the dens.  _Wait a minute, that's not the nursery!_  Quickkit noticed that he had stopped, along with the creature holding onto him. He looked up to see Holly, who was sternly glaring at him.

"You're very lucky that I came in to help." Holly growled. "But now is not the time for that. Violetstar will surely scold you later." Quickkit tried to stay awake, but his vision felt blurry.  _No! I need to stay up!_  "Don't even try to stay up. You need to rest."

Quickkit fought the pull drowsiness had on him, but he couldn't fight it for long. Soon he closed his eyes, unable to resist the feeling of sleep. Quickkit opened his eyes to find himself in a strange clearing. It was a grassy space, meaning the grass would relieve his tired and weary paws.

"W-Where…?" He whispered. Quickkit then saw a dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.  _Who's that?_  "Who are you?" Quickkit growled.

The tabby took a step back. "O-Oh. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Maple, mother of your father, Tristan."  _She's...my kin?_  "And no, you're not dead. I just wanted to visit one of my grandkits today."

Quickkit shrunk back. "But  _you're_  dead! Aren't dead cats supposed be...you know, dead and not talking to the living?"

"Well, StarClan is very different from what you think. We can indeed talk with living cats when we want to or need to." Maple explained gently. "I noticed that a dog has attack SkyClan's camp during the Gathering. Is this correct?"

Quickkit gulped. "Y-Yeah, that dog was scary!" He whimpered. "It tried to kill me!"

Maple licked his forehead. "Hush, little one. It'll be alright." She whispered. "I must go now, but know that I'll always be with you."

* * *

"Quickkit! QUICKKIT!" Quickkit opened his eyes to find Twyla, her eyes overflowing with fear. Twyla thrust her muzzle into Quickkit's fur. "Oh, thank the stars you're alright!"

"Twyla, I understand that you're worried, but  _please_ , for the love of StarClan, do  _not_  interrupt me while I'm working on one of my patients." Holly's voice grumbled. Twyla muttered something under her breath, and then walked out of the den. "How are you feeling, Quickkit?"

"I- I still hurt…" Quickkit moaned.

Holly licked her forepaw. "Well, it should hurt less after I treated your wounds. However, you'll still have those scars for the rest of your life."

"L-Like a w-warrior…?" Quickkit whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, if you want to put it like that." Holly murmured. She pulled out a leafy plant from her herb stocks. "Would you like some thyme to help with the shock?"

Quickkit weakly nodded. He took the medicine and felt calmer now. His breathing now slowed a little, since he wasn't breathing as heavily anymore.  _What about my littermates? Are they okay?_

Holly stretched her muscles. "Well, after that I'm going to need to take another nap. Feel free to nap as well, Quickkit. 'Cause as soon as Jayson or Violet comes in, you won't be getting any sleep for a while. And luckily for you, they're not back yet."

 _But I'm not sleepy now. I need to go check on my family!_  But Quickkit didn't even bother saying those words out loud. Holly was already curled up in her nest, snoring loudly.  _Ugh, why does she also have to snore?!_

"Tonight's been a long night…" Quickkit muttered underneath his breath.  _And if that all happened today, then what'll happen tomorrow?_


	18. Firegaze's POV

Firegaze padded over to Twyla, who was laying down in her nest.  _It's so hard to see her this upset…_  Forestkit and Funnelkit were over by their mother, trying to comfort her. But Twyla seemed to brush off any comfort they were giving.  _Poor Twyla… I've never seen her so sad…_

"Twyla?" Firegaze whispered. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Twyla hissed at her apprentice. Firegaze jumped back a little. "S-Sorry…it's because of Quickkit…" The queen forced her fur to flatten. "Could you check on him for me? Holly banned me from the medicine den because I was being a 'distraction'."

"Well, I can do that before I go hunt with Dylan." Firegaze nodded briskly. She quickly turned to the nursery exit.

"You and Dylan have gotten  _very_  close these past few months…" Twyla suspiciously meowed. "Makes me wonder when I'll be the one bringing fresh-kill to you." Firegaze felt her pelt grow hot.  _I would never have kits with Dylan! We're just friends!_

"M-Me and Dylan are just friends." Firegaze muttered underneath her breath. Twyla rolled her light green eyes. "S-Stop!" Firegaze walked out of the nursery with her fur still bristling.  _How could anyone think that?_  She noticed Dylan eating on a squirrel along with Silverfire. Firegaze sat down next to them.

"What's up, Firegaze?" Dylan asked, his voice bubbling with concern. "Was Twyla being a right ol' badger?"

Silverfire noticed Dylan's commentary. "You should not speak about your Clanmate like that!" Dylan rolled his eyes and looked back at Firegaze.

Dylan smiled at her. "So, we're still going hunting together, right?" Firegaze nodded.

"Hey, um…are you still eating on that squirrel?" Silverfire asked. "Because I want to have a snack while it's my turn to stand guard."

"That's…not exactly the best idea, Dad…" Firegaze murmured. Dylan gave him a tiny nod.

Silverfire shrugged his shoulders. "It'll keep me from falling asleep." Dylan just sighed and pushed the squirrel over to Silverfire. "Yay! Thank you!" Silverfire grabbed the squirrel and bounded over to the camp entrance.

"Firegaze, no offence, but your father is really…" Dylan cautiously whispered.

"Airheaded? Naive? Foolish?" Firegaze interrupted him. He nodded. "Yeah, don't sweat it. I've heard it all by now." She got up and stretched her muscles, and turned to the medicine den. "Wait just a second. I promised Twyla I'd check on Quickkit before we go."

Dylan walked over by her side. "Well in that case, I'll go with you too." Firegaze bit back a retort and just let the white tabby tom follow her. Soon the two apprentices were in the medicine den, where the smell of herbs got even stronger.  _Yuck! I hate that smell!_  Dylan didn't seem to mind the smell of it, though.  _How can he stand this stench? It's disgusting!_

"Great,  _more_  visitors." An annoyed voice grumbled.  _Oh. that's Holly._  "What do you want?"

"Mom, we just came to check on Quickkit." Dylan explained.  _And how is he able to stand up to Holly like that? That's incredible!_  Firegaze shook the thought out of her head.  _No, I can't think like that._

Holly muttered something else under her breath. "I bet Twyla put you up to this." She sighed. "Look, Quickkit is asleep and I don't want to hear him complaining even more. Now shoo, because Violet will be here soon."

"Erm…you mean Violetstar." Firegaze corrected her.

"No, I mean  _Violet_. StarClan doesn't punish cats for not calling their leader by their whole name, do they? Nope. So technically, I can call her whatever I like." Holly hissed. "Now get out of here unless you're bleeding to death or have green-cough."

Firegaze felt her shoulder fur bristling wildly, but Dylan placed his tail on Firegaze's shoulder. Clearly that was a warning not to say anymore. They both walked out of the medicine den, Firegaze still being annoyed.

"Your mother is a piece of work! How do you put up with her?" Firegaze asked Dylan.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders. "She kitted me. That's reason enough."  _That's not exactly "reason enough"._  "Come on, let's go out then." Dylan then walked over to the camp exit.

Firegaze just sighed and followed him out of camp.  _Why does he have to be so vague like that? It gets on my nerves._  She shrugged off the irritation pricking at her head and sat beside Dylan, who was waiting for her underneath a tree not so far from the river.

"Okay, let's try hunting over here for forest prey." Dylan suggested. "You try that way, and I'll go this way."

"You're sure it's a good idea to leave a younger apprentice all on her own?" Firegaze asked, with a teasing note in her voice.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "You're one of the best hunters I know!" He playfully cuffed her ear. "I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Firegaze then pretended to look upset, making the illusion that she was about to cry. Dylan almost burst out in laughter.

"Okay, okay! I'll come with you." Dylan smiled. Firegaze padded alongside Dylan, her fur brushing up against his. "Um…I don't think we need to be this close to hunt."

"Oops! S-Sorry." Firegaze broke away from him, her pelt feeling hot.  _Is this what Twyla meant when she said that me and Dylan got really close?_  The two apprentices continued through the forest part of SkyClan's territory.

"It's okay." Dylan assured her. He checked for any scents of prey. "I think I smell some mouse. I'll be right over there if you need me."

Firegaze nodded and bounded for where she had smelled some vole.  _I might be able to catch this!_  She ran towards the scent, only to run into something really hard.  _OW! I think I ran into a tree!_ Firegaze heard a buzzing sound coming from above her.  _Please don't tell me that's what I think it is._  The buzzing got closer and closer, and soon it felt as if the buzzing was ringing in her ears. With a pang of horror, she realized a beehive had fallen on her.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE! DYLAN!" Firegaze screeched. "HELP ME!" Firegaze soon heard quick pawsteps rushing over to her.

"Firegaze, I'll get the beehive off of you!" Dylan yowled. Firegaze twisted wildly, trying to shake it off of her head. The bees kept stinging her, making her flail even more. "Firegaze stop panicking! It's not going to help either of us if you keep moving like that!"

Firegaze tried to stay still but it hurt.  _I'm sorry Dylan, but it's too hard!_  She ran back into the tree, breaking the hive. Firegaze then realized that the bees were even more angry.

"Okay, now is a good time to scram!" Dylan yelped. They ran towards camp as fast as they could. Firegaze then realized that Dylan had gotten stung, too.  _Why am I such a clumsy idiot?_

* * *

Soon they were back in camp hiding in the apprentice's den. Firegaze was lying beside Dylan, and he had his tail protectively wrapped around Firegaze.

"Okay you two troublemakers, get out here." Firegaze realized that it was Violetstar. Dylan and Firegaze padded awkwardly out of the den. Violetstar sighed. "Want to tell me why I saw a broken beehive on the way back from the Gathering?"  _No._

"I- I ran into a tree while I was out hunting with Dylan. Then a beehive fell down on my head, and Dylan tried to get it off…" Firegaze murmured while looking down at her paws.

Firegaze felt Dylan's tail touch her shoulder tip. "It's true. She ran into the tree again to get it off, and then it broke. We ran back to camp after that."  _Thank you for taking over that._

"Well, now we need to find a new way to collect honey." Violetstar grunted.  _Is she mad?_  "Why don't you both just head to the medicine den? I need to check on Twyla."

Violetstar walked over to the nursery, leaving Firegaze and Dylan behind.  _This is an experience that I do not need to repeat._

"Come on, let's go." Dylan sighed. "Hopefully your brother doesn't see us."

"I have never agreed with you more than ever." Firegaze nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, poor Firegaze. At least she has Dylan by her side to keep her from doing stupid things. (I ship Firegaze and Dylan like crazy, of course.)


	19. Wasppaw's POV

Wasppaw looked up at Highrock, expecting Bluestar to make an announcement.  _It's not like this won't go unnoticed._  She saw cats gossiping among themselves about the Gathering. She had heard things like "ShadowClan will try to destroy us all!" or "At least SkyClan and WindClan have leaders with brains."  _How could Crookedstar agree to such a mouse-brained deal?_  Wasppaw shook off the unease pricking her pelt as soon as she saw Bluestar standing atop Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting!" She yowled. Wasppaw pricked her ears forward. The other cats around her did the same. "Today we shall discuss what ShadowClan has said at the Gathering-"

"Don't tell me you've agreed to this ridiculous deal!" Darkstripe, a sleek black tabby tom hissed aloud. He was standing right beside Tigerclaw, who was muttering something underneath his breath.

Tigerclaw glowered at Darkstripe. "What's more important at the moment is the rogue they mentioned! And it's Yellowfang, isn't it?"  _He could be right, but…all Yellowfang really did was just snap at us most of the time. I doubt she'd be the lawless rogue, anyways._  "After all, she is  _ShadowClan_!"

Wasppaw saw Frostfur, a queen nod vigorously. "She stole my kits!" She yowled.

"That's true!" Longtail, one of the youngest warriors shouted. "We can't trust her! We need to get rid of her as soon as possible!"

"Permanently." Tigerclaw growled. Bluestar glared at the three of them with narrowed silts.

Bluestar lashed her tail. "That's enough out of you three! Yellowfang might  _not_  be the rogue, if you haven't noticed! There's nothing to prove that she's the exile!" Wasppaw sighed.  _This is going to be a long debate, isn't it?_  She padded over to the medicine den, hoping that some sleep would clear her head.  _Too much happened tonight. I need some rest._

Wasppaw wearily stepped into the moonlit den, hoping she wouldn't wake Spottedleaf if Spottedleaf was asleep already.  _I don't hear any snoring…did Spottedleaf go out?_  She glanced around the den to see a dappled tortoiseshell pelt on the ground.  _I-Is that…?_  Wasppaw padded slowly to it to catch some of the scent.

"Spottedleaf is dead!" Wasppaw wailed aloud. Several cats came barging in at once, asking questions.

Tigerclaw snarled. "Yellowfang killed Spottedleaf and stole our kits! She must pay!" Several others yowled in agreement.  _Did they even bother to look for evidence? No._

Wasppaw looked closer in Spottedleaf's claws, which were unsheathed.  _There's no doubting that she had to fight someone, but…there's another scent mixed in there with the ThunderClan scent…must be ShadowClan._  She saw the fur tufts in Spottedleaf's claws. They were brown, not Yellowfang's gray.

"Yellowfang did  _not_  kill Spottedleaf! Look at Spottedleaf's claws!" Wasppaw growled at Tigerclaw. "That is brown fur, unless I happen to be colorblind!" Tigerclaw hissed at her, but then looked at the fur. So did some of the other cats.

"Then who killed Spottedleaf and stole Frostfur's kits?" Darkstripe hissed at her. "Are you suggesting one of us?" Some of the cats started growling at her.

"What is wrong with you mouse-brains?! Obviously that's ShadowClan scent in there! Should I give you a lesson on every Clan's different scent and how to tell the difference?" Wasppaw snarled. She was breathing heavily.  _I swear, they get on my nerves so much!_

Wasppaw saw Bluestar looking at her, with narrowed eyes. "Wasppaw is correct, Tigerclaw. We must retrieve our kits." She looked over to some of the warriors on her left. "I want Whitestorm, Runningwind, Mousefur, Thrushpelt and Longtail to go to ShadowClan and take back our kits. The rest of you guard the camp." The cats quickly dispersed, leaving only Bluestar and Wasppaw in the medicine den.

Bluestar padded over to Wasppaw. "Wasppaw, I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm now the only medicine cat of ThunderClan. I'll fail everyone! And I'm still an apprentice…" Wasppaw cried. She felt Bluestar stroke Wasppaw's back with her tail.

"Spottedleaf is still watching over us. She knows you won't fail. And I know you won't fail." Bluestar reassured her. "Why don't you get some rest before the vigil, Wasppaw?"

The young medicine cat nodded. "I will." Bluestar walked out of the den.  _Maybe I'll see Spottedleaf in my dreams…_ Wasppaw padded over to her nest and curled up inside of it.

"Why did you have to go now, Spottedleaf? We needed you more than ever…" Wasppaw sighed. Her mind whirled back to the memories they shared together.

* * *

_Waspkit looked around the medicine den._ _ **It's amazing! How can it store so many herbs?**_   _She carefully walked in the den, being careful not to step on any of the herbs._ _ **I can't ruin these! It'll mean big trouble for ThunderClan if they get ruined!**_

" _I wish I could be a medicine cat…" Waspkit whispered._

" _Well, I'm certainly sure you can!" A good-natured chuckle could be heard from behind her. She turned to see Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat. "But it's lots of work. You also need to be able to speak to our ancestors as well."_

" _Wait, it's possible to speak with StarClan?" Waspkit asked incredulously. "Wow! I wanna do that, too!"_

_Spottedleaf gave her chest fur a few licks. "Well, it's not that simple, Waspkit…"_

" _Is this little one giving you some trouble, Spottedleaf?" Waspkit heard her father's mew._ _ **Redtail!**_  " _Would you like me to take her back over to her mother?"_

" _Oh, no. She's not causing any trouble at all. She's_ very  _interested in becoming a medicine cat, Redtail." Spottedleaf purred. "Waspkit's always making daily visits."_

_Redtail smiled. "Well, it's never too early to take an interest."_

_Waspkit walked over to the pile of marigold flowers. "See? I know what those are. It's marigold!"_

_Spottedleaf nodded. "Yes, it is. But how do you know what it is?"_

" _I saw you using it for one of Sandkit's scratches from falling into a rose bush." Waspkit replied as matter of factly._

" _Well, she does show promise, that's for sure." Spottedleaf purred._

* * *

"Spottedleaf…" Wasppaw murmured. "I hope you're in StarClan, watching over us in ThunderClan."

"Wasppaw? Are you alright?" Wasppaw heard Sandpaw meow. "I came just in case if you were feeling lonely." Sandpaw curled up beside Wasppaw in her nest.

"Thank you, Sandpaw." Wappaw nodded.

Sandpaw smiled faintly. "Don't worry, Wasppaw. I'll be here to support you." Wasppaw purred.  _Thank you for being by my side._

The two she-cats sat in the silence together, enjoying the peace that was found through their loss.  _If only Redtail and Spottedleaf had lived…_ Wasppaw shook those thoughts from her head.  _No. It was their time._  She reminded herself. Wasppaw could hear the soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting the roof.  _Oh no, it's raining!_

Suddenly loud footsteps came barging in. Wasppaw realized it was Dustpaw.  _What's he doing here?_

"Dustpaw, what's up?" Sandpaw asked. "You don't usually seem this agitated."

"I think Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw went to help the patrol!" Dustpaw hissed.  _Oh no, if this is true, then they could get slaughtered!_  Wasppaw and Sandpaw immediately stood up.

"I may not like them very much," Wasppaw growled. "But I'm going to find them and bring them back." Sandpaw sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no changing Wasppaw's mind now. She murmured in agreement.  _Then let's go._


	20. Blaze's POV

Blaze padded alongside Firegaze, her pelt pricking with irritation.  _Jayson could_ not  _have assigned the worst cat to help me find herbs!_  Firegaze's fur was bristling, probably in anger that she had to search for herbs with Blaze.  _You think I like this? I_ hate  _it!_  The rain clouds were starting to form, and that was evidence enough that they needed to leave soon.

"I think I smell some marigold!" Firegaze whispered aloud.

Blaze shot her a stern look. "In  _ThunderClan_  territory, not SkyClan. It's not like we can go wherever we want!" Firegaze growled at her, but said nothing. "Anyways, we don't need any of that. I want to stock up on some catmint while it's more common to find."

"It's not even Leaf-fall! Well, barely, but still!" Firegaze hissed.

"You don't collect or use herbs anyways, so who do you think you're talking to?" Blaze growled.  _I don't care if she's my Clanmate, she gets on my nerves!_  "Come on, let's look over here."

Firegaze narrowed her eyes, agitation flaring in them. "No. I'm not coming."

"Oh? And why is that?" Blaze's snarl was barely a whisper. Firegaze sat back on her haunches in defiance.

"I'm just a stupid warrior apprentice, remember?" Firegaze gritted through her teeth. "I'm not coming." She dug her claws into the dirt to make a point. "I'd rather sit in the rain and wait for you to come back." Firegaze then muttered underneath her breath, "Snake-tongue."  _Just ignore her, Blaze, it'll be better in the long run._

Blaze growled at her for a heartbeat, and then walked over to the border.  _Maybe something good is over there._  She heard soft pawsteps creeping up to her.  _Firegaze. I guess she was bluffing._  Blaze turned around to see no one behind her.  _Must've been my imagination…right?_  Blaze looked back in front of her to see three toms, one gray, one a ginger tabby, and the last a skinny black tom.  _Wait a minute…I remember them! They must be Graypaw, Firepaw and Ravenpaw! But why would they be here?_

"Aren't you guys ThunderClan apprentices? Are you lost?" Blaze asked gently.  _Please don't get them upset._

Firepaw shook his head. "No…actually, we meant to come here."  _Then you're trespassing!_  "L-Look, we know what you're thinking. And you're right. But please, just hear us out."

Blaze's ears pricked forward. "Okay then. What is it?"

"Well, Ravenpaw isn't safe in ThunderClan…" Firepaw sighed.  _So I was right._  "So we were wondering if Ravenpaw could stay in SkyClan to stay safe."

"I'm certainly not Violet, but I think me, her and our deputy Hazel can work something out." Blaze murmured. "But why come to SkyClan for help?"

"You were the closest to our Clan, and you're not one of our enemies right now. It made sense." Graypaw explained.  _Okay, that's good enough for me._  He looked at Ravenpaw with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Are you sure?" Ravenpaw nodded.

"Goodbye, Ravenpaw." Firepaw whispered, his tail drooped. The black tom murmured a goodbye to his Clanmates, and turned away slowly.  _This so sad,_  Blaze thought.  _I wish they could stay together._  Blaze could tell Graypaw and Firepaw had now left.  _We might as well go now._

Blaze gestured for Ravenpaw to follow her as her paws treaded upon the same ground as before. He came along swiftly, not wanting to be left behind.  _Oh yeah…Firegaze._ She quickly checked for Firegaze's scent, and sure enough, it was still in the same place.  _I can't believe she was serious about that._  Blaze soon ran into Firegaze, who was still sitting on the ground.

"Blaze! Who's that?" Firegaze hissed, her neck fur bristling. "He shouldn't be here!"

"Don't you remember him?" Blaze asked, puzzled.  _I'm pretty sure Firegaze would remember Ravenpaw._  Firegaze shifted her paws uncomfortably. "It's Ravenpaw, remember? I'm taking him to see Violetstar."

"Why? He's an apprentice, for one. And why does he need to see our leader?" Firegaze grumbled. Blaze resisted the urge to cuff Firegaze's ear.

"Not everything needs to involve you, Firegaze." Blaze growled. She turned to face the camp's direction. "Let's go."

* * *

"A-Are you sure that Violetstar won't get mad?" Ravenpaw whispered.

Blaze nodded. "It's not as likely with you. Both Violetstar and Hazel will get mad at me, anyways. And Violetstar's in one of her more negotiable moods today." They padded into the camp entrance, trying not to grab any attention. Blaze noticed a white tabby tom rushing towards them.  _Dylan._

"Hi, Firegaze!" He greeted the dark ginger tabby apprentice. Dylan licked her cheek. "Are you ready for battle training yet?"  _Wow, they sure seem affectionate._

"Oh no, I forgot!" Firegaze squeaked, her fur bristling wildly.

Dylan let out a purr. "It's okay. We all forget stuff!" Firegaze smiled, her amber eyes gleaming with cheerfulness.

"Well, I've gotta go talk to Violetstar." Blaze told them. "I'll let you hang out with your mate in private, Firegaze." She teased. Firegaze's eyes widened and she immediately looked away from Dylan, and Dylan looked from Firegaze as well.  _I couldn't resist adding that in._

Blaze walked over to Violetstar's den, and luckily no one else was in besides Violetstar. Ravenpaw followed Blaze in, still scared about how she might react.  _I'm honestly scared as well._

"Oh, hello Blaze." Violetstar greeted her, her amber eyes glittering. She turned to see Ravenpaw standing next to Blaze. "And who's this?" Her voice didn't seem aggravated, though.  _That's a relief._

"M-My name is R-Ravenpaw," Ravenpaw stuttered shakily. "I-I wanted to join SkyClan." He murmured. Violetstar's ears perked up.

"You want to join SkyClan?" Violetstar asked. Ravenpaw nodded. Violetstar checked his scent. "You smell like a ThunderClan cat to me. Why'd you leave them?"

Ravenpaw was now shaking a little more.  _I guess I'll speak up for him._

"He didn't feel safe in ThunderClan." Blaze explained. "So he came here. I found him on the border while Firegaze was helping me find herbs."  _Not going to tell Violetstar how unhelpful her daughter is…_

Violetstar glanced at Ravenpaw. "You definitely do seem shaken by whatever made you feel unsafe. I can't have you join right away, but we can have you take a trial to prove your worth." She explained. "Tell me, were you a warrior apprentice in ThunderClan?"

Ravenpaw nodded. "B-But I wasn't very good at it…"

"You could try being a mediator or medicine cat." Violetstar mewed. "You might do better at one of those. And since you're on trial, we can see which one best suits you." She turned to Blaze. "You should help him out, Blaze. And Ravenpaw, we'll try the route of the medicine cat first to see if it suits you."

Both of them nodded.  _I'm just glad that Violetstar is considering it._  Violetstar stretched her muscles, and then padded out of her den.  _Is she going to call a Clan meeting now?_  Blaze and Ravenpaw followed Violetstar out and sat in the back of the crowd.  _Where's Jayson anyways?_  She spotted a white tabby pelt next to a dark ginger tabby pelt.  _That must be Jayson and Silverfire._  She padded over to Jayson, who was talking with Silverfire.  _I know he doesn't like to admit it, but he and Silverfire are best friends._

"Blaze, there you are." Jayson meowed. "And who's this new arrival? I don't think I remember him." He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, none of my business anyways. I've got more concerning matters to deal with."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Perched Rock for a Clan meeting!" Violetstar yowled. All the remaining cats in the clearing gathered under the rock. "Today I must appoint a temporary mentor for one of our apprentices."  _Firegaze,_  Blaze guessed.

Firegaze's mentor Twyla had kitted three healthy kits, Quickkit, Forestkit and Funnelkit. Quickkit had gotten mauled by a dog that attacked camp, but he managed to survive, surprisingly thanks to Holly the lazy medicine cat. Twyla wasn't in the right state of mind, and Tristan was trying everything he could to help, but it didn't seem to work.  _I can see why Violetstar's appointing Firegaze a new mentor for now._

"Stone, you have shown great resilience and patience as a warrior, and I ask that you pass down these traits to Firegaze as you complete her training." Violetstar meowed.

Blaze turned to see Stone, who was quivering greatly at the prospect of receiving his first apprentice. He and Firegaze touched noses like tradition says, and they sat back in their places. She noticed that Stone and Firegaze were sitting next to Ivy and Dylan as well.  _I think Violetstar had a second intention with that pairing._

"And now, I have one more thing to do." Violetstar announced. "Today Blaze came into my den with a young cat named Ravenpaw, and he says that he wishes to join SkyClan." A couple of cats muttered something under their breath, but didn't protest. "I will give him a one week trial to prove himself. For now, I would like him to try the path of a medicine cat, and see how it goes."

Blaze felt Jayson's fur bristling.  _That's not good._  "And who's going to be helping him?"

"Stargaze will assist and train him." Violetstar hissed. She looked over to Stargaze, who was sitting next to Dove. Dove's big fluffy tail was wrapped around him, which covered most of his body. "You heard me, right?" Stargaze sighed and nodded. "Good. Meeting dismissed." Violetstar jumped off of Perched Rock and padded over to Silverfire.

She silkily purred, now sitting next to him. "Let's take that walk now, shall we?" Silverfire smiled, wrapping his tail around her. They got up and left the camp, leaving Jayson, Blaze and Ravenpaw behind.

"I'm not going to think about the kind of walk they're taking." Jayson grunted. He turned towards Ravenpaw. "Oh yeah, you don't know your way around camp. Blaze, go get Stargaze and show him around." Jayson turned away from them and padded over towards the medicine den.

Blaze sighed. "Well, let's go to Stargaze. No doubt Dove is smothering him by now." Ravenpaw nodded and followed Blaze over to Stargaze and Dove, who were over by the mediator's den.  _Dove and Stargaze have gotten close these past few moons,_  Blaze mused.  _I wonder if they'll become mates or not._

"Okay Dove, you can stop suffocating Stargaze now." Blaze meowed.

Dove looked upset. "But I'm so excited that he's now a mentor!" She roughly licked his forehead a few more times. To Blaze's surprise, he didn't mind it that much.

Stargaze lightly pawed her away. "Okay, okay. But it's only for a little, so I don't get why you're so excited."

"Jayson told me and you to show Ravenpaw around camp." Blaze told him. Dove sighed in a exaggerated fashion. "If you really want to, you can come too."


	21. Wasppaw's POV

Wasppaw ran alongside Sandpaw and Dustpaw, following Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw's scent.  _Where could they have gone?_  Dustpaw and Sandpaw were ahead of her, trying to find exactly where the scent trail followed. For a little bit, it was headed towards ShadowClan. Now it seemed to be heading back towards ThunderClan, or so Wasppaw thought.  _Just what are they up to?_

"I think I found something!" Dustpaw called to them both. Sandpaw and Wasppaw rushed over to Dustpaw to see what was up. "I think it leads this way." He lead the two, still following the scent. They kept going until they reached the border. The trail lead into the boundary separating SkyClan and ThunderClan.  _Oh StarClan, no!_

Wasppaw looked at Dustpaw. "It leads into SkyClan territory…" She whispered gravely. "Should we go after them still?" Part of her wanted to just leave now before a SkyClan patrol came and saw them.  _I don't want to witness that,_  Wasppaw reminded herself.  _Especially if Hazel is on that patrol! She's a scary she-cat, even if she's protecting Blaze!_

"I'm not sure…" Dustpaw mewed, sounding genuinely unsure of what to do.

Sandpaw glanced at Wasppaw. "Well, when me and Wasppaw were in SkyClan, their leader asked us why we were their and sent a patrol to send us home. I think they should be alright."

"I hope you're right," Wasppaw sighed out of distress. "Let's go back to camp before it gets heavier." Dustpaw and Sandpaw nodded in agreement and padded back with her.  _I hope they're alright…_

* * *

Wasppaw looked around in camp for Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw. They'd managed to slip back into camp before the rain got heavier. Wasppaw was in her den, sorting out the herbs.  _Where are they? Luckily, Bluestar sent a patrol to find them, but if ShadowClan finds them…_  Wasppaw shook her head.  _I can't think like that. They must be back soon._

"Wasppaw? Are you in?" A gruff voice meowed. Wasppaw turned to face Tigerclaw, who had Firepaw and Graypaw behind him. "We found these two in ShadowClan territory. They must've been trying to find Yellowfang."  _Thankfully they didn't see that they went into SkyClan territory as well._  Tigerclaw then left her with Firepaw and Graypaw.

"There's already two nest for you, so sit down." Wasppaw calmly told them. They sat down in their nests, exchanging worried looks. "Why did you leave camp?" She asked.

Firepaw licked his chest fur a little. "Well, I went straight to ThunderClan to find Yellowfang right after the Gathering. But she wasn't there, so me and Graypaw tracked her scent to ShadowClan."

"Wasn't Ravenpaw with you? He disappeared around the same time as you." Wasppaw asked, suspicious why he hadn't mentioned Ravenpaw.  _Did something happen…?_

Both of them looked uncomfortable. "R-Ravenpaw's d-dead…" Firepaw whispered.  _There's something about that that I don't believe._  "We came across a ShadowClan patrol and they killed him…"

Wasppaw narrowed her eyes. "Firepaw and Graypaw, I am your medicine cat. There is nothing you can't tell me. I can tell for a fact that Ravenpaw isn't dead. So just tell me where he is, and we'll leave it at that."

"But isn't Spottedleaf technically our medicine cat? Your still an apprentice." Firepaw meowed, unaware of the most recent death in ThunderClan. "Shouldn't we be telling her then?"

"...You can't tell her anything now, Firepaw." Wasppaw mumbled.

Firepaw's fur bristled. "And why's that?" He growled.

Wasppaw sighed.  _You truly don't know, do you?_  "Spottedleaf was killed by ShadowClan. She walks with StarClan now." Firepaw's eyes widened in shock and in grief. Graypaw looked down at his paws, whispering something to himself. She shook her head. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way…"

"Spottedleaf's dead, how else do you expect me to react?" Firepaw hissed, his tail lashing. "Why did she have to die so soon…?"

"It was her time, Firepaw. It's written in the stars." Wasppaw murmured, trying to comfort him.

"Then why couldn't they've rewritten it?! She didn't deserve to die!" Firepaw shot back, his fur bristling wildly. He dug his claws into the ground. "ShadowClan didn't have to attack us! Why'd they do that anyways?"

Wasppaw looked over to Graypaw.  _Help me out, Graypaw._  She internally willed him. He didn't look up at her.  _Thanks for your cooperation._  "ShadowClan has always been violent since Brokenstar became leader. He's not what you'd call calm and wise, like Bluestar." She gently told him.

"I heard the elders talking about how different ShadowClan used to be before Brokenstar became leader…" Graypaw mumbled after not speaking the entire time.

"But why did they attack  _us_  tonight?" Firepaw cried, his voice heavy with grief. Wasppaw shook her head and sighed.  _It's hard to see him like this, even if I never liked him all that much._

"Don't forget that ShadowClan also made an enemy out of SkyClan and WindClan, Firepaw. There's no doubt he'd try attacking them." Wasppaw reminded him. She turned away and padded to her nest. "And besides, a patrol was put in charge to find Yellowfang and retrieve Frostfur's kits. And I'm in charge of you not leaving those nests."

* * *

Wasppaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile. It was already morning, and Wasppaw had practically stayed up until Firepaw and Graypaw fell asleep.  _I wouldn't think kit-sitting them would be so difficult._  She picked out a stale mouse and began chowing down on it.  _It's not fresh, but I'm hungry._

"Hungry already, eh?" She turned to see Dustpaw walking over to her out of the apprentice's den. Wasppaw nodded. "Can't blame you. You were probably up all night, judging from what I heard."

Wasppaw shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. Why're you up so early, Dustpaw?"

Dustpaw puffed out his chest. "Me and Sandpaw are going to have a hunting assessment today, and we're going to ace it!"

"Well, I'm sure neither of you will mess up. After all, you both  _are_  the best hunters in ThunderClan." Wasppaw purred. Dustpaw chuckled. "Would you like to share this mouse with me, then?"

Dustpaw nodded and bit into the mouse. "Did you just pick out the first thing you saw in the fresh-kill pile?" Wasppaw nodded. "You were pretty hungry, then."

Soon more cats were up, leaving and waking around the ThunderClan camp. Wasppaw saw Frostfur licking her kits, her tail protectively wrapped around them.  _I don't blame Frostfur. ShadowClan had stolen them from her._  Yellowfang was in the camp as well, heading towards the medicine den.  _I think that's my cue to stop eating._

"Gotta go." Wasppaw quickly told Dustpaw before sprinting to the medicine den. Yellowfang was already in the den. Wasppaw carefully padded into the den, following the former ShadowClan medicine cat. "Yellowfang, what are you doing?"

"So Spottedleaf's dead?" Yellowfang asked her. Wasppaw nodded. "Well you're in luck. I was a medicine cat once, and since ThunderClan only has you, I'll train you."

"Wait, are you serious?" Wasppaw meowed incredulously. "You aren't joking at all? Or being sarcastic…?"

Yellowfang rolled her amber eyes. "Of course I'm serious! Do you expect to have Spottedleaf to come down from StarClan to continue training you?!" She snapped.  _No I didn't._  Wasppaw shook her head. "That's why I'm training you until you receive your medicine cat name. Then you should be able to handle being a medicine cat by yourself."  _O-Okay, then…_

Wasppaw nodded, still confused. "Okay then, you can mentor me."

"Who said you had a choice? I'm doing it whether you like it or not." Yellowfang hissed. " _And_  I've already talked to Bluestar."  _I wasn't objecting, though…_  Wasppaw nodded and walked out of the den to smell SkyClan scent. She saw a dark ginger tabby she-cat at the entrance of camp, heavily bruised and scarred.  _Oh StarClan, that's Firegaze!_

"RiverClan's attacking SkyClan territory!" Firegaze yowled before passing out. Several cats gathered around her, carrying her to the medicine den.  _What?! Why would RiverClan attack SkyClan? Unless…Brokenstar had something to do with it…?_


	22. Firegaze's POV

Firegaze wearily opened her eyes. She was in a nest. Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out the shapes of cats in inside the den she was in.  _The last thing I remember is Dylan telling me to get help from ThunderClan, and then running here. And then passing out of course._  Not much time had passed since she'd passed out, right?  _StarClan, please let Dylan be okay!_  A RiverClan battle patrol had attacked a SkyClan hunting patrol, which she, Ivy, Stone and Dylan were on.  _RiverClan pulled such a cowardly move!_

* * *

" _Okay you two, show me your hunting positions." Ivy demanded. Firegaze instinctively dropped down into a hunting position, eager to please Ivy._ _ **She trained my own mentor! Maybe if I can please her, then I'll be made a warrior quicker!**_   _Dylan followed, but Firegaze could tell he wasn't doing it properly. His tail was upwind, meaning that prey would be able to smell him a fox-leap away. Dylan's hind legs were more spread apart than they should be._

_Firegaze narrowed her amber eyes. "You need to do it like this, Dylan!" She huffed. Dylan rolled his lime green eyes, purring a little. He got into the position exactly like Firegaze. "Good."_

" _Firegaze, I think I know how to mentor my own apprentice." Ivy meowed firmly. She turned towards Stone. "Would you like to tell Firegaze what she's doing wrong?"_ _ **I'm not doing this wrong! I'm probably better at hunting that you, anyways!**_

" _W-Well, maybe you should stop lashing your tail, Firegaze." Stone suggested, unsure of what to say. Firegaze looked back to see her tail lashing in excitement._ _ **I think that's excitement. Or anger. Or both.**_

_Ivy narrowed her dark blue eyes. "Enthusiasm doesn't fill any bellies, Firegaze. A calm warrior can actually feed their Clan. An excited apprentice like you would make us all starve to death."_ _**I-Is that true…?** _

_Dylan growled at Ivy. "Leave her alone! She can be excited if she wants to!" Ivy's tail lashed in anger._

" _Not if she scares away all the prey in the forest!" She hissed at him._

" _Firegaze is a great hunter! I'm sure she'd still catch something to make up for it!" Dylan snarled at his mentor._ _ **Great**_   _ **StarClan, Dylan! You don't have to do this for my sake!**_

_Ivy snorted. She glanced at Firegaze with amusement shimmering in her eyes. "The only reason you think that is because you're padding after her." Firegaze looked over to Dylan, who was glaring at Ivy._

" _That's not true! She's my friend!" Dylan growled. "She's my friend, and that's how it'll stay!"_ _ **Is that true…? Why am I so upset over this, anyways? I shouldn't like him in that way.**_

" _Okay, okay. Keep your fur on!" Ivy sighed, rolling her eyes. "I was only joking!"_

 _Dylan was still growling at her. "Yeah, right."_ _ **I've never seen Dylan**_ **this**   _ **annoyed…**_   _She leaned closer to Dylan. His eyes were full of doubt and anger. "Just leave me alone for now, Firegaze." He sighed._

 _Stone and Ivy were ahead of them, already hunting in the river._ _ **What was the point of practicing hunting on the ground if we're hunting in the river?!**_   _Firegaze cast one last glance at Dylan, who was muttering to himself angrily. His lime-green eyes were glittering, and he looked as if he would attack anyone who'd come nearby._ _ **I don't care if he says he needs to be alone. He shouldn't be alone.**_   _Firegaze padded back over to him._

" _I told you to leave me alone." Dylan hissed. Firegaze nearly flinched at his words._ _ **Dylan's never snapped at me before…**_

_Firegaze looked down at her paws. "D-Dylan, you shouldn't be left alone like this." Dylan narrowed his eyes and then looked away from her. His eyes widened in shock and anger._

" _Firegaze, you need to leave." Dylan meowed urgently. He gently nudged her shoulder._

" _W-Why?" She asked him._

" _Because-" He began._

" _RiverClan, attack!"_

* * *

"You're awake now? Good." A raspy voice mewed. "Get up. Why'd you come to ThunderClan?" Firegaze saw an old gray she-cat with a flat, broadened face glaring at her.

"I think I said that RiverClan was attacking, didn't I…?" Firegaze murmured, completely out of it.  _The only thing I care about is Dylan being okay…_  She felt sick to her stomach.  _I should be fighting alongside Dylan right now! Not in ThunderClan camp pleading for help._

The old she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Yes, and Bluestar sent a battle patrol to help right after you passed out." She turned over to face the pale tortoiseshell she-cat who was preparing to treat battle wounds. "Wasppaw! Go help the SkyClan apprentice here around camp." Wasppaw nodded and led Firegaze out of the medicine den.

She glanced at Firegaze briefly. "You were the one who helped pull me out of the river all those moons ago. I must thank you again for what you did."  _Not this again…I didn't do that much, really…_

"It wasn't all me…my mentor Twyla, Ivy and her apprentice, Dylan helped more than I ever could." Firegaze mumbled. She looked down at her paws as she and Wasppaw headed towards the fresh-kill pile. Wasppaw picked out a vole and gave it to Firegaze.

Wasppaw nosed it over to Firegaze. "You must be hungry. Here."  _But I don't eat ThunderClan prey- I eat SkyClan prey!_  Firegaze wanted to retort. She pushed back her dislike of eating the vole and bit into it.  _I should just be grateful they're letting me eat_ something _._  To Firegaze's surprise, she was most definitely hungry. She lifted her muzzle to see Wasppaw watching her through narrow eyes.

Firegaze tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Why are you so condescending to yourself?" Wasppaw meowed with a hint of anger in her meow. "You definitely helped me. So why aren't you congratulating yourself?"

"I-I…" Firegaze stuttered. She shook her head. "No, I-I can't right now…"  _It's nothing to do with being condescending to myself, it's because of River… Being told that you're stupid since kithood really has a lasting effect on you._  Firegaze took another bite into the vole.

Wasppaw sighed, shaking her head. "It seems that there's no changing your mind."  _Yeah, there isn't._

* * *

 _Firegaze looked up at Perched Rock, expecting to see Violet or Tristan announce the oldest kits as apprentices._ _ **I can't wait to see Blaze and Dylan become apprentices!**_   _She was mainly excited for them to move out of the nursery so she could sleep without getting kicked by Blaze or Dylan._ _ **Or was that River…?**_   _She saw Violet jump up onto Perched Rock to declare the Ten Flames newest apprentices._

" _All cats of the Ten Flames, gather under Perched Rock for a group meeting!" Violet yowled across the camp. Everyone looked up and came closer to hear the announcement. "Today we have two young kits ready to become apprentices." Firegaze looked back at Blaze and Dylan. Blaze looked nervous, while Dylan looked excited._ _ **Is he excited about being an apprentice or getting away from me and River?**_

" _Blaze and Dylan, you've reached the age of six moons and by the Ten Flames ancestors, I name you both as apprentices." Violet mewed, welcoming the two kits into the Clan. "Spiritmask, you shall teach Blaze the path of a mediator. Ivy, you shall teach Dylan the path of a fighter."_

" _Blaze! Dylan!" The group cried in joy. Soon the crowd dispersed, leaving Firegaze behind. She noticed Dylan padding up to her._ _ **Oh great. Now he's going to rub it in.**_

 _To Firegaze's surprise, Dylan only purred. "I can't wait for you to become an apprentice, too, Firegaze."_ _ **Wait, really?**_  " _Then I'll have someone to train with, since you're also planning on being a fighter."_ _ **Oh.**_

" _Not like she'll be a good fighter." River sneered from behind them. "She's too stupid to learn anything, really."_ _ **Why're you calling me stupid?**_

_Dylan growled at him. "Shut up, dirt for brains."River snorted and padded away from them. He looked back at Firegaze. "I don't know how you put up with him…"_

* * *

Firegaze looked over to the rustling camp entrance. ThunderClan cats emerged, smug looks on their faces.

"ThunderClan and SkyClan have won!" The leader bellowed. All the cats behind him followed. The leader of them was a dark brown tabby with amber eyes.  _Tigerclaw._  Firegaze realized.


	23. Dove's POV

Dove looked around camp. All of her Clanmates were either injured or cranky.  _I can't believe that RiverClan attacked us! What'd we do to them?_  Jayson, Holly and Blaze were busy tending to the warriors at the moment.  _Where's Stargaze? Is he okay?_  She soon spotted Stargaze nursing Violetstar, who was struggling to stand. Violetstar looked almost dead, like she was barely clinging onto life.  _Is she okay? Please let her be okay! She's my friend!_  Dove pricked her ears forward to hear the discussion they were having.

"Violetstar, don't try to walk. You need to rest." Stargaze softly growled, his meow becoming more impatient. Violetstar was barely listening to him. "Violetstar."

"N-No, I must make sure my Clan is safe…" Violetstar gasped before collapsing onto the ground. Almost all the cats in camp rushed towards her.  _No! Violetstar, you can't die!_  Dove rushed towards Violetstar, hoping that her leader was alright. Everyone was extremely worried, trying to see if Violetstar was okay.  _Of course everyone's worried…we're all like family._  She noticed Silverfire standing closest to her.

"Violetstar! Don't go!" He wailed. Silverfire constantly kept nudging her shoulder with his muzzle. Violetstar barely stirred. River pushed through the crowd to growl at his father.

"She has nine lives from StarClan, idiot! She'll come back!" River hissed aloud. Jayson cuffed River on his ear, anger glinting in his eyes.

Jayson narrowed his blue eyes. "Shut up, apprentice." He muttered. River shot a glare at him, but said nothing further. He smoothed his tail over Violetstar's pelt. "He's right, though. Violetstar's okay. She'll be back." Silverfire nodded at him, but kept nudging Violetstar's shoulder. Like Jayson had said, Violetstar began to stir. Her amber eyes began to slowly blink open.

Silverfire looked overjoyed. He licked Violetstar's cheek. "Yay! You're back, Violetstar!" He purred. Violetstar looked a little overwhelmed, but smiled at him. Violetstar wearily got up, acknowledging how worried everyone was.

"I-I'm fine." Violetstar panted. She looked over to her den, which was underneath the Perched Rock. "But right now I need to rest." She sighed. Violetstar padded over to her de, her tail trailing behind her. Silverfire ran over to her to catch up with her.  _I'm guessing that they're sleeping together…_

"Dove." Someone's mew broke into her thoughts. She turned to see Spiritmask padding towards her. "We should train River some more, don't you think? He's barely gotten any training from you recently."  _I don't remember who that is…should I tell him that…?_

"Um…yes…?" Dove asked him, bewildered. Spiritmask muttered something to himself.

Spiritmask sighed. "You forgot, didn't you?" Dove let out a tiny whimper, nodding her head. "River is your apprentice. Violetstar's kit. Need I go on?" Dove shook her head, looking for the young apprentice.  _Should I also tell him that I don't remember what River looks like?_  "I'll go fetch him." He grumbled. Spiritmask walked away from her, looking for River.  _Why am I such a feather-brain?_ Dove padded over to her littermate, Ivy, who was eating a carp.

"Oh. Hey, Dove." Ivy greeted her. Dove sat down next to her, trying not to catch anyone's attention. "What's wrong?"

Dove sighed. "I'm really stupid, aren't I?" Her gaze moved to the fish that Ivy was eating on.  _I'm probably stupider than this fish._  "Whitney was right. I  _am_  too dumb to be alive."

Ivy narrowed her eyes. "That's a load of fox-dung!" She hissed. "If you weren't here with me, then who would be there to support me? And who'd I be able to support back?" Ivy murmured, her dark blue eyes shimmering with sorrow.

"Stone." Dove spat. Ivy winced. "All you seem to be doing is padding after him these days."  _It's not like I haven't noticed_ that _, Ivy. The way you're acting proves my point._

Ivy's fur bristled. "I'm not padding after him!" Her muzzle was tinged with pink.  _You are so easy to annoy._  "Anyways, please don't say that, Dove. You aren't too dumb to live."  _That's easy for you to say. Whitney preferred you to me, anyways._  "Come on, why don't you go over to Stargaze and ask him? He's very honest and blunt with anyone."  _He's probably going to say I'm stupid as well…_ Dove followed Ivy, begrudgingly padding over to Stargaze, who was teaching Ravenpaw the basics of being a medicine cat.

"Oh? What's up, Dove?" Stargaze asked, purposefully ignoring Ivy.  _Why can't those two get along? He's really nice, but Ivy's just really mean to him…_

Dove looked down at her paws. "Do you think I'm a giant mouse-brain too, Stargaze?" Stargaze sighed, licking her cheek.  _Why'd he do that?_  Dove could see Ivy's pelt bristling with anger from the corner of her eye.

"No, Dove. I think you're very smart, in your own way." Stargaze purred.  _Are you lying?_  Dove searched his gaze for any trace of doubt, but there was none.  _Y-You're telling me the truth…_  "After all, you suggested that we could try fishing for our prey as well. And look at how that turned out."  _He's right…Ivy's favorite prey is any kind of fish._  "You just came in with a fish one day in a harsh leaf-bare, and now it's one of our main sources of prey."

"I kinda just fell in the freezing water, really…" Dove mumbled, embarrassed at his praise. Stargaze purred.

"You're a smart she-cat, Dove. No one can say otherwise." Stargaze whispered.  _He must really think of me a lot…_  "A-And I-"

"Enough with the praise, Stargaze. I think we get the point." Ivy meowed, a small hint of amusement in her voice. "Come on, Dove. You should get back to the mediator's den. I think River and Spiritmask are waiting for you."  _Oh yeah, that also slipped my mind!_

"Okay. Thank you, Stargaze!" Dove purred before rushing off to the mediator's den.  _I think this is it…I think._  She charged into the den to find Spiritmask having an argument with River.  _Yep, I was right!_

"River, not everything is solved with claws! Getting revenge on RiverClan is not how we'll deal with this!" Spiritmask scolded the young apprentice.  _To be fair, it was_ ShadowClan  _that instigated it._

River hissed at him. "But Spiritmask, they attacked us without any reason at all! Can't you understand that we can't sit by?!"  _It'd be more beneficial if we attacked ShadowClan…_  "RiverClan needs to understand that we also own the river!"

"More bloodshed is unnecessary!" Spiritmask growled. "What's gotten into you, River?!"

"The fact that claws and teeth are the only way for RiverClan to realize that we're not a bunch of soft kittypets! Obviously, you'd rather cower in fear like a scaredy-mouse!" River snarled. "I think we should take Sunningrocks so they'll understand our anger!"

"Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan and ThunderClan is already fighting over it with them! Us fighting over it too would be unorthodox!" Spiritmask snapped back. River's pelt was bristling wildly, as was Spiritmask's.

River yowled at Spiritmask, his teeth baring. "You're just a coward! If we took Sunningrocks, then we'd be even stronger than those mangy flea-pelts!"

"You know what? Get out. I'm not dealing with this nonsense anymore." Spiritmask hissed. "Go take your complaints to Violetstar." River shot Spiritmask one last glare before stomping off in the direction of Violetstar's den.  _I've never seen or heard River so bloodthirsty before…_  "Dove, I think we need to talk about  _him_."

"Do you really think he's suited to the role of a mediator? He's absolutely vicious around us." Dove whispered hollowly. Spiritmask let his shoulder fur lay flat.

Spiritmask closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No. But imagine if he was a warrior. The way he acts, he'd probably kill without thinking twice. He's too bloodthirsty for his own good."

"Oh StarClan, this all my fault!" Dove wailed. "If only I'd been a better mentor!" Spiritmask licked her shoulder fur.

"You did your best, Dove. But it seems that he just doesn't care about his training anyways." Spiritmask sighed. "At any rate, we should at least tell Violetstar."

"Erm, s-sorry for butting in…" A small voice meowed. Dove and Spiritmask turned to see Dylan, who was shaking a little.  _What's up with him?_  "But I-I needed to talk to one of you about something…"

"You can talk to Dove. I've got to deal with that piece of fox-dung out there." Spiritmask briskly growled before speeding out of the den.  _M-Me? A-Alright then…_

"I'm not sure how to say this, because I haven't told any other cat this, not even my mother, father or my best friend…" Dylan murmured.  _Aw. He looks really nervous about it, too. Is it that bad?_

Dove placed her forepaw on his forehead. "I'm sure it's not  _that_  bad, if it bugs you so much." Dylan sighed.

"It's not bad, really. But it's just…weird and strange to me." Dylan muttered. Dove pulled her paw away, realizing that it wasn't really helpful.  _I hope he didn't notice my slip-up._

"Well, you can talk to me about it, Dylan." Dove reminded him. "I  _am_  a mediator, after all." Dylan's green eyes flashed with relief for a brief second, but then returned back glittering nervousness. "So what's up?"

"I-I…I love Firegaze. But I'm too scared to tell her or anyone else. River's always been angry whenever me and her are hanging out, and w-well…a few days ago he threatened to push me into the river if me and Firegaze got any closer." Dylan confessed, his words spilling out of his mouth. "And I know how to swim, but…he's just so angry about me and her. And then I keep thinking that Firegaze doesn't like me that way, because she probably thinks I'm just a nice guy. I just…don't know how to deal with it right now…"

"Wow. You are an emotional wreck." Dove bluntly remarked.  _Maybe I shouldn't've said that._  Dylan nodded.

"I know." He sighed. "Sorry for wasting your time, Dove. I just needed to vent…"

"It's alright. I know how you're feeling." Dove murmured. "I like a cat too, but I'm always worrying about it. You know what I think you should do, Dylan? I think you should just tell her. There's only so much time we have before our death."

Dylan's eyes widened in shock. "W-Wow. I wasn't expecting that. You're much wiser than you look, Dove."  _Wait, I didn't mean for that to sound so deep._  "Thanks. I'm going to go look for Firegaze and tell her. She deserves to know." Dylan padded out of the mediator's den, leaving Dove behind.

"Thank you too, Dylan. You helped me realize that I should just tell Stargaze instead of worrying about it." Dove whispered to herself. She closed her eyes, sighing. "I hope that Firegaze feels the same way about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I AM AWARE DOVE AND IVY ARE SISTERS LIKE DOVEWING AND IVYPOOL. But Dove is just a draft name for her, and by the time I'd officially decided on her name, it was too late. I'll just change it later.


	24. Blaze's POV

Blaze narrowed her eyes at Dylan.  _Just what is he up to?_  Dylan had been extremely fidgety the entire time she and him had been searching for herbs.  _Is he that worried about Firegaze? She'll be fine. It's not like she's been captured by ShadowClan, for StarClan's sake._  His white tabby pelt bristled with anxiety.

"Look, what's wrong? I've never seen you this agitated." Blaze meowed. Dylan sighed.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Dylan murmured. He kept his pace, his paws unevenly trudging across the pathway.  _It's about Firegaze, isn't it?_  "Come on, let's go find more herbs."

"And perhaps we'll find your mate on the way back." Blaze lightly teased. Dylan didn't even bother snapping a retort back; his fur still bristling. "Dylan, come on. You don't need to be acting like this. Firegaze will be alright." Dylan immediately whipped his head to face her.

Dylan hissed at her. "You're just saying that to make me feel better! It's not helping me at all!" He stopped walking and crouched down onto the floor.  _Is this hurting him that bad?_  "Blaze, just don't. I-I can't…no. Please don't mention it anymore, okay?" His eyes shone with regret and sorrow. Blaze sighed and walked ahead.  _He's just not in the mood for it, is he?_  Soon two familiar scents wafted into Blaze's nose.  _That's Firegaze and…Wasppaw?_  They were talking about something, and it seemed serious by the sound of it. Blaze pricked her ears forward to hear more.

"It's alright, Firegaze-" Wasppaw began.

"No it isn't! Things could turn out horrible!" Firegaze wailed. "You don't understand, Wasppaw!"  _What is she meowing on about?_  Blaze shared a sideways glance with Dylan.  _Just what does she mean?_

"Firegaze, just shut up. You aren't even a medicine cat, so why should you be worried?" Wasppaw hissed.  _Although I've said something similar to Firegaze multiple times…just…wow._  Dylan had already began padding forwards in the direction of her voice. Not wanting to be left behind, Blaze followed after him. After pushing through the bushes, Blaze saw Firegaze and Wasppaw, both relieved that Blaze and Dylan had found them.

"Thank  _StarClan_  you came when you did!" Wasppaw breathed in exhaustion. "She's been clawing my ears off with her complaints!"  _Sounds about normal to me._  Dylan chuckled lightly.

"Firegaze is kind of a blabbermouth!" Dylan joked. Firegaze shot him an irritated glare, but Blaze could tell by the amused spark in her eyes that she didn't care one bit.  _StarClan, those two have grown so close…_

Firegaze glanced at Blaze. "Did you guys come looking for me?" Her face then twisted into a smug grin. "You just couldn't wait for my endearing presence, could you?" Blaze resisted the urge to claw the smirk off of her face.  _Remain calm, Blaze. You can do it your dreams._

"Well I don't know about Blaze, but I missed you so much Firegaze," Dylan purred, also winking at her. Firegaze purred back, her eyes lighting up with joy.  _Is he…flirting with her?_  Wasppaw looked like she was about to burst out in laughter.

Blaze cut inbetween them. " _Anyways_ …thank you for bringing home this annoying furball home." She mewed. Firegaze glared at Blaze, but said nothing. "How have you been, Wasppaw?" Wasppaw sighed.

"My mentor's dead, an apprentice is missing, ShadowClan attacking…ya know, the usual." Wasppaw grumbled.  _Spottedleaf's dead? Did ShadowClan cats do that?_  Blaze mused.  _And who's that missing apprentice? Please don't tell me it's-_  "Ravenpaw is missing. Do you have any idea where he is?" Firegaze narrowed her amber eyes.  _Firegaze, DON'T._

Blaze's tail was lashing, her claws unsheathing and sheathing. "Firegaze, keep your mouth shut." Firegaze's eyes glimmered with anger, as if she was saying 'Your threats won't stop me.'

"Blaze, if you won't say it, then I will." Firegaze growled.  _No!_  She immediately turned to Wasppaw, who was puzzled what was going on. "Wasppaw, we know-" Her words were cut short once Blaze leaped for her. Blaze rammed into Firegaze's flank, knocking her down. Firegaze let out a hiss of fury and swiped a sheathed forepaw in Blaze's face. Blaze narrowly dodged the attack, raising her forepaw to attack back.

"Blaze! Leave her alone!" Dylan snarled. Blaze self-consciously stepped away from Firegaze, realizing the horrible mistake she'd made.  _Oh StarClan, why'd I attack her?_  Firegaze immediately got up and ran over to Dylan, her eyes glinting with anger and fear. Dylan's eyes flashed with distrust. He looked over to Wasppaw. "You dropped off Firegaze. Now leave."

Wasppaw looked appalled. "But I-" Dylan unsheathed his claws, giving Wasppaw one last warning. "Fine. I'll leave." She hissed, padding away from the SkyClan-ThunderClan border. Blaze looked back over to Dylan and Firegaze, who were already heading back to camp.  _I-I…_  She weakly followed them from a distance, her guilt growing with every step she took.  _I attacked a_ Clanmate.  _I don't deserve to go back to camp. I don't deserve to be in SkyClan…_

* * *

Blaze wearily padded into Violetstar's den, trailing behind Firegaze and Dylan. They'd been silent for the most part, much to Blaze's surprise.  _Violetstar's going to exile me, isn't she?_  Violetstar was sleeping in her nest, her flank rising and falling as she slumbered.  _Is it worth waking her up for this…?_  Blaze wondered to herself.  _Yes. It is. After all, she must get rid of me to keep her Clan safe._ Violetstar began to wake up, her amber eyes glittered with both pain and anger.

"What do you want?" Violetstar snapped. Her tail was lashing back and forth, almost reaching both sides of the den.  _She's going to exile me, isn't she?_  "Well? Speak up!" Firegaze looked down at her paws while Dylan glared at Blaze, glowering her.

"V-Violetstar, both me and Firegaze had a fight." Blaze whispered. Violetstar glanced at Firegaze and looked back at Blaze, her eyes narrowed.

Violetstar sighed. "Can't ever seem to get a break." She grumbled. "Blaze and Firegaze, I'm sick of the two of you fighting like you're enemies. You are  _Clanmates_. You  _will_  treat each other as such." Firegaze opened her mouth to hiss at Violetstar. Violetstar shot her a silencing glare. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I want both of you to go to the mediator's den and work this out." Violetstar narrowed her eyes at Dylan. "And as for you-" Dylan gulped. " _You'll_  be coming with them too. Get out of my den." Blaze followed Firegaze and Dylan out of Violetstar's den, grumbling to herself.  _I don't need to go to the mediator's den._

Firegaze shot her a bitter glare. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this situation. Thanks a lot, Blaze." She immediately stomped over to the mediator's den with Dylan behind her.  _Do you think I don't know that?_  Blaze's ears pricked when she heard pawsteps coming up to her. She turned to see River padding towards her, his silver eyes gleaming with sympathy.

He gently stroked her back with his tail. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that mouse-brain, Blaze. She doesn't know how to hold her tongue very well." Blaze stifled a purr.  _Leave me alone, River._ "Oh come on, you know I'm right. I overheard that you needed a mediator to help out. I'm sure I can relieve  _your_  worries-" His purr was cut short when Blaze saw her foster father Spiritmask whack him in the head with his tail.

"River, go back to sorting out the moss. I'm sure Blaze doesn't want your help." Spiritmask hissed. River's pale gray and white tabby pelt bristled with anger.  _River, just go away. Spiritmask is making it clear that you need to go._

River snorted. "Yeah, and hedgehogs fly. That's not my duty, Spiritmask. I'm a  _mediator_ , remember? I'm not a kit."  _River isn't even making any sense._  Spiritmask cuffed his ear with his claws sheathed. "What was that for?"

" _That_  was for disobedience. And if you don't hurry it up, the next one will be for being unpunctual. Understand?" Spiritmask growled. River scowled at Spiritmask before walking back over to the messy and torn up pile of moss.  _That's our bedding! Doesn't he care about anyone other than himself?!_  "I'll be coming with you. Dove will want to hear about this… _if_  she remembers River."  _How can a cat just forget others like that? Dove must be really forgetful, or she's doing it on purpose._  Blaze walked over to the mediator's den, with Spiritmask padding beside her. As soon as they entered the den, Blaze could tell that Firegaze and Dylan were in the den, but Dove wasn't.  _Where'd she get to?_

"Where's Dove?" Blaze cautiously asked. Firegaze shrugged her shoulders, while Dylan just flat out ignored Blaze. "Great. Just great." Spiritmask was looking behind her, his gaze fixated on something. "D-Dad? What is it?" Spiritmask moved closer to Blaze, whispering something in her ear.

"Dove's back. And judging by look on her face, she's both afraid and confused at the same time." Spiritmask muttered.  _But what's up with her? Isn't she alright?_  Dove padding into the mediator's den, looking a tad overwhelmed.

"Why's there so many cats in here? Oh well. There's more important things to worry about." Dove whispered, barging into Firegaze and Dylan. She quickly got up and began shifting her nest like crazy. Spiritmask narrowed his red eyes.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" He growled. "You have three patients assigned to you by Violetstar! Why're you acting like this?!" Dove shot him a deafening glare. She gave a warning look to Blaze, Firegaze and Dylan.  _Clearly this not the time to ask her anything._

"Could I…? No. No, too small." Dove hissed to herself. She bursted out of the den, still muttering to herself.  _What was_ that  _about?_  Everyone else had thought the same.  _Just what's up with Dove?_ "YEEEESSSS! THIS IS IT!"  _Something is very wrong with that she-cat._  Blaze immediately rushed out of the mediator's den to see Dove completely covered in moss, her tail being the only thing seen. "River, get some more moss!"

"You are a mouse-brain to think that I'd-" River snapped. Dove hissed at him. "Fine, fine. I'll go get more dumb ol' moss." River grumbled aloud before walking out of camp. "Mouse-brain." He muttered under his breath.  _Even I have to agree. Just what's up with Dove today?_  In the corner of her eye, she saw Hazel padding towards her.

"Dove?" Hazel asked in an irritated tone of voice. Dove tilted her head. "What in your right mind made you think that this is acceptable? Do you  _enjoy_  ruining our bedding?" She hissed. Dove popped out of the moss pile. "That just proves my point even more. That was perfectly fine moss until you went ahead and ruined it!" Dove looked down at her paws, in which Blaze guessed was shame. "Dove, can't you go wreck stuff outside of camp instead of inside? Your behavior is like a kit's!"

"Hazel, that's enough." A growl resounded from the camp entrance. Blaze turned to see Ivy, who had returned from a hunting patrol. "Just leave my sister alone." Hazel ignored her. "Hazel!"

"Ivy, you are not the boss of me. Who's the deputy of SkyClan? Last time I checked, it wasn't you." Hazel snarled at her. She returned to glaring at Dove. "If you're going to act like a kit, then you'll do apprentice chores like one. Go clean Holly's pelt which is full of ticks."  _Although Hazel's doing her job, I don't think this is right…_

Dove let out a tiny whimper. "H-Hazel, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking-"

"You're  _never_  thinking! Which is exactly why you get on everyone's nerves!" Hazel snapped. She turned to Violetstar's den. "This will  _not_  go unnoticed, Dove. This was the last straw." Hazel stomped into Violetstar's den, leaving the commotion behind her. Dove glanced around herself, on the verge of tears. She then bolted out of camp, surprising many of the current cats in it.  _Where's she going?_ Blaze wanted to find out, but not with everyone still watching.  _I must wait for the right moment._

Her father only looked down at his paws, as if he was ashamed. Dylan and Firegaze were behind them, their eyes closed.  _I should go. Now._  Quickly and quietly, Blaze padded away from them and over to the camp exit where Dove had left. She looked around herself. Everyone was paying attention to something else, for now at least. Blaze quickly ran for it, following Dove's scent.  _She shouldn't've gone too far…_  Soon after a little bit of running, Blaze found Dove just like she'd expected. Dove was laying on the ground, her paws covering her eyes.

"Go away." Dove murmured. "I only want Stargaze right now."  _Speaking of which, where is he?_  "I said go away!"

"Dove." Blaze shakily meowed, her voice uneven and unsteady. "You need to come back. Everyone's worried about you." Dove looked up at Blaze, her light green eyes shimmering with despair.

"They only want someone to yell at! The only cat who truly cares about me is Stargaze!" Dove wailed. Her pelt was messy and matted, as if she'd stopped washing it all together.  _She's not having a good time of it, huh?_  "Stop trying to tell me all those lies! I'm not in the mood for them right now!"

Blaze took a step closer to Dove.  _She's my Clanmate. She wouldn't attack me, right?_  "Dove, no one is lying but you. You are a wonderful and unique cat and SkyClan's glad to have you." Dove narrowed her eyes.

"No, they aren't! Stop telling me that load of fox-dung over and over!" Dove snarled. Her light green eyes were shadowed by hatred for herself. "Stop trying to make me feel better; it doesn't help at all!" She then got up and raced away from Blaze.  _Dove, why're you so angry? You know I'm telling the truth._  She heard pawsteps come up from behind her. Blaze saw Stargaze and Hazel behind her, both looking worried.

"S-She ran away, didn't she?" Hazel choked out the words. Blaze nodded. "StarClan, please forgive me for this…" Stargaze glared at her for a brief second, then looked forwards in the path Dove had run in.

Stargaze's eyes were narrowed to slits. "Dove's in danger. We need to save her instead of grieving, Hazel. I'll go after her first." Immediately Stargaze broke into a run after Dove.  _StarClan, please protect Dove…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, if you're starting to hate on Hazel now you might as well just get ready for the next chapter...she does worse. But let's be honest with ourselves, do you think Hazel's in the right state of mind after she realized that Dove (ergo, her best friend) ran away and could possibly be dead because of her? Of course not. I'm not cutting her slack, but I'm just saying.


	25. Wasppaw's POV

Wasppaw padded back to ThunderClan camp, her pelt still bristling.  _How dare he treat a medicine cat like that?_  She brooded.  _But I'm not even a full medicine cat yet- I'm an apprentice._  Wasppaw glanced back at the SkyClan-ThunderClan border. Was Blaze doing okay? She'd forgotten to ask her how things were going in SkyClan.  _Hopefully we'll be able to meet up at the next half-moon gathering._

"It's really quiet without Firegaze complaining every five heartbeats." Wasppaw wistfully sighed.  _And to believe that I'm missing that arrogant little furball._  "She was annoying, but was nice company." Wasppaw continued along the way back to ThunderClan, her paws tingling.  _But something's really strange about that she-cat…just how did she know about the prophecy?_

* * *

" _Firegaze, are you sure you're good enough to walk?" Wasppaw mewed. Firegaze was gingerly padding next to her, trying not to stumble. "_ Firegaze _." The dark ginger tabby she-cat looked up and stared blankly into Wasppaw's eyes. "Firegaze!" Firegaze shook her head quickly, breaking away from her trance._

" _S-Sorry, was staring off into space." Firegaze mumbled hotly. "Come on, let's go." She ran on ahead to the SkyClan-ThunderClan border, her paws thumping on the hard ground._ _ **Just what is up with her?**_   _Wasppaw wondered. She followed after the SkyClan apprentice, trying to keep up with her._ _ **She runs so fast for a SkyClan cat!**_   _Soon Wasppaw was able to catch up to her, her paws tingling from the chase._ _ **I never want to do something like that again.**_

" _Firegaze, let's take it easy for now. I don't want to die of exhaustion." Wasppaw grumbled. Firegaze rolled her amber eyes and sighed. "What was that all about? And why were you just staring off into space?" Firegaze looked down at her paws._

 _The SkyClan apprentice shook her head. "Promise not to tell any cat this, Wasppaw. I have visions of the future."_ _ **But she's not a medicine cat! She's lying, isn't she?**_  " _I kept seeing purple skies rising over the horizon and a cat with green eyes glaring intently at it. It's been bugging me a lot, and it won't stop."_ _ **That's…Featherwhisker's prophecy! But why'd StarClan send it to a mere apprentice instead of SkyClan's medicine cats or Violetstar**_   _Then a jolt of irony hit her._ _ **I'm an apprentice, too…**_  " _The seeing visions thing runs in my family. My kin Stargaze has it, too."_ _ **It runs in her family…? Something tells me SkyClan's cats are not what they seem.**_

" _That is the prophecy us medicine cats have received. 'The violet skies will arise, bringing forth a pair of green eyes.' Firegaze, perhaps you should become a medicine cat so they'll tell you more-"_

" _NO!" Firegaze snapped, her eyes blazing like a forest fire. "I have plans to become a warrior of SkyClan, maybe have a mate and kits, and possibly become leader. Plus I can't stand Blaze." Wasppaw suppressed a hiss and nodded._ _ **No wonder why Blaze dislikes her so much. She IS annoying.**_  " _Becoming a medicine cat would ruin my chances."_

_Wasppaw narrowed her eyes. "Well fine then, have it your way. Just don't expect any sympathy if something goes wrong." Firegaze unsheathed her claws for a moment, but then sheathed them and continued walking along the border. "And don't act on it, either."_

" _Medicine cats can't do everything on their own, Wasppaw." Firegaze hissed. "You might want to keep that in mind."_

* * *

"I can't believe she'd say that to me. It's like all of the younger cats think they know best." Wasppaw growled. "I definitely glad I don't have to deal with one of my own." She closed her eyes and stopped walking, something strange caught onto her nose. Checking the scents, she could smell…SkyClan scent? In the ThunderClan border?  _Oh, so now they think they can steal our prey, do they?_ The bushes rustled wildly, soon a silver spotted tabby she-cat burst through the bush.  _Isn't that…Dove?_

Dove bounded right into her, knocking her over.  _What is wrong with that she-cat?_  Dove glanced briefly at Wasppaw after getting up, but quickly ran away.  _Where is she going?_  Wasppaw's ears pricked to hear some voices from behind her.

"Do you really think she went into ThunderClan territory? That's trespassing, right? Doesn't that mean she'll get punished?"  _Blaze._  Wasppaw recognized her voice at once.  _What is she doing here? Is SkyClan in danger?_

"Yes, she will. For ruining the bedding and trespassing onto enemy territory." Hazel growled, her meow grim.  _Oh no. Hazel just had to be here too._  "Which is absolutely stupid of her-" A snarl cut her off.

"You're the one who got her going! It's your fault!"  _Who's that? I've never heard that cat before._  "So stop getting all irate about her!"

"Shut up, Stargaze! You're only worried about her because you're padding after her. So why don't  _you_  stop getting so irate?" Hazel snapped back.  _They're looking for Dove? That's understandable, but they're trespassing!_  "Let's go quickly before any ThunderClan cats find us."  _Yeah, it's not like ThunderClan won't hear us bickering from three fox lengths away! Idiots._

"Wait, Hazel. I smell ThunderClan scent." Blaze mewed again. "We should go back. This isn't our territory anyways."

Hazel growled. "Dove is missing! That's more than enough reason to trespass! They won't mind!"  _Yes, we will._

"They'll accuse us at the next Gathering and we won't have as many allies! Hazel, we shouldn't be telling you how to do your job!" Blaze hissed.  _True._  "Dove will be alright! Now can we go back and just wait for a ThunderClan patrol so we can alert them at least?"

"NO!" Stargaze snarled. "Dove is still out there, and they'd shred her! ThunderClan or not, she's not safe!" He snapped.  _ThunderClan is- well, not really if Tigerclaw finds her._  "Shut up and be a good apprentice."

"Don't tell my daughter to shut up, Stargaze! Only me or Spiritmask are allowed to do that!" Hazel retorted back. "It's not like you care anyways!"  _I've gotta step in…_  Wasppaw padded towards the direction of the voice, her pelt bristling with anger.  _They have no right to be here anyways!_  "Wait, Blaze  _is_  right. A ThunderClan cat is here."

"That's right." Wasppaw growled. "And you're on ThunderClan territory." Hazel looked as if she was going explode with laughter, while Stargaze and Blaze shared a concerned look.  _You should be concerned._  "Get. Out."

"Oh please, as if a medicine cat apprentice could chase us out." Hazel sneered. Her dark ginger tabby pelt was bristling in anger. Hazel's hazel eyes glimmered hatefully. "We are looking for a Clanmate. Now move." Wasppaw stood her ground.  _Hazel, you need to get out of here._

" _Thunder_ Clan territory. Not SkyClan. Get out!" Wasppaw snarled, baring her teeth. Hazel unsheathed her claws, growling at her. She leaped at Wasppaw, her forepaw in the air. Wasppaw barely dodged, some of her fur shredded off of her pelt.  _Why're you attacking me?!_  She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find the courage to say it.  _Why, Hazel?_

"Mom, stop!" Blaze cried. Hazel sharply turned towards Blaze to glare viciously at her daughter.  _Hazel is certainly unworthy of being a deputy!_  "MOM!" Wasppaw could barely move in time to dodge Hazel's claws raking her side.

"RRAAOOOWW!" She yelped, her cries echoing through the forest. Wasppaw weakly got up and raced back to camp. She could only hear blood roaring in her ears.  _I can't let her catch me!_  Her paws carried her all the way to ThunderClan camp, hoping that Hazel wasn't on her tail.  _Is she following me? I don't think so._  She weakly pushed through the entrance, trying not to stumble. Her breath was short and heavy; dizziness was trying to cloud her mind.  _I can't pass out._

"Wasppaw!" Wasppaw's attention diverted to her sister Sandpaw, who was rushing towards her.  _Oh StarClan, no._  "What happened?" Her sister's shocked gaze turned to the claw marks on Wasppaw's side. "You were attacked! SkyClan must've done this!"

"What?" A cat meowed.

"SkyClan attacked our medicine cat?"

"They're going to attack the whole of ThunderClan!" A brute, deep voice growled.  _Tigerclaw._  Tigerclaw padded up to Wasppaw. "SkyClan cats attacked you, didn't they?" He hissed. Wasppaw quivered.  _I don't want to start a fight! But I can't lie to my Clan either…_

Wasppaw looked away from them. "It was only one cat." She murmured.

"Who?!" Tigerclaw demanded.  _Oh StarClan, forgive me if this choice was wrong in your eyes…_  All of the Clan was staring at her, their eyes either filled with darkness, hatred or lust for battle. "Answer, Wasppaw!" She gulped.  _I'm sorry, Blaze…_

"It was Hazel, the deputy of SkyClan." Wasppaw whispered. Tigerclaw scowled, while Sandpaw dug her claws into the dirt. Everyone began muttering amongst themselves. "That was only one cat!" Tigerclaw ignored her, his long claws digging deep into the earth.

"SkyClan will pay for harming ThunderClan!" He snarled, his tail lashing. "They will regret the day they attacked Wasppaw." Several cats cheered in agreement.  _Oh StarClan, what have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just realized something that you might miss: Blaze also attacked someone, and that was her OWN CLANMATE. That's just as bad in my opinion. (Or even worse.)


	26. Firegaze's POV

"Hazel, what in your right mind thought that it was okay to attack a medicine cat apprentice?!" Violetstar hissed from Perched Rock.  _How could Hazel have done something like that? That's horrible!_ Hazel was looking down at her paws, probably in shame.  _She must know that she messed up big time._  "First you scare away one of our mediators, trespass onto ThunderClan territory and now attack an apprentice belonging to ThunderClan! And their medicine cat apprentice, no less!" Hazel didn't answer, still looking down at her paws. Her eyes were glazed with regret and despair, as if she was desperate to get this over with. Firegaze noticed Spiritmask padding up to his mate.  _What is he doing?_

"Violetstar, you're acting as if Stargaze and Blaze didn't trespass either. They all broke the code." Spiritmask mewed.  _Yeah, why hadn't anyone mentioned that?_  "Although Hazel did attack an apprentice, Stargaze and Blaze should be punished for not stepping in as well."  _Who cares about my vendetta with Blaze right now? She_ should've  _at least tried to convince Hazel not to go trespassing!_

Blaze growled at him. "Oh, and how do you expect me to? We're medicine cats, not warriors."  _Blaze, this still isn't helping your case._  Silverfire glared at Blaze, his silver eyes gleaming with anger.

"You could've done  _something_!" He spat, baring his teeth. "If ThunderClan attacks us, I'm blaming you three!"  _Me too._

"Enough! Stargaze and Blaze, get over here as well." Violetstar yowled from Perched Rock. "All of you three will be punished- Stargaze is not to go to a Gathering for three moons, Blaze is not to go to a Gathering for three moons and her medicine cat ceremony will be held back until then. Hazel, if I'm letting you off easy this time. Six moons of apprentice duties. You will not be the deputy until you learn how to control your anger."

"Violetstar, I don't know why you made me deputy in the first place. I've never had an apprentice, I've had anger issues these past seven moons, so why? You knew this." Hazel whispered. "Why couldn't you've made Ivy or Twyla deputy? They wouldn't've done something like this." Murmurs in agreement spread around camp.  _Hazel was a pretty good deputy! Well, up until today._

Violetstar sighed. "Because like I'd told you before- Not every cat is suited to be deputy. You were an amazing deputy, but you need to be punished." Her eyes glittered with sorrow. "That's why you're on apprentice duties for so long."

"I understand that, Violetstar. I've been acting rash and stupid these past few days. I had it coming to me, if we're honest." Hazel murmured, a pained laugh in her mew. "But Violetstar, Dove's still out there. She could be dead because of me. Can't you at least look for her?" Hazel's mew was struck with grief and guilt.  _If she'd done this and asked, none of this would've happened!_

"We will. And I shall send a patrol to look for her." Violetstar meowed. She glanced at all of the cats in camp. "The cats that'll go are Ivy and Stone, plus your apprentices. I also want Hazel to go with." Several outcries protested the decision.

"I'm not going on a patrol with a potential murderer!" Ivy hissed, her pelt prickling.  _Of course Ivy's against it. She's worried about what would happen with Hazel around._

Violetstar growled at her. "The only reason Hazel's going is so she can prove that she's not as bad as she showed today. You will watch her carefully. If she doesn't do anything of the sort, I'll lower the punishment to five moons, maybe four." Ivy hissed at Violetstar, but said nothing. Instead she began ushering Stone and Dylan to the entrance.  _Just wait, Ivy, I wanna hear this last bit before we leave._

"Thank you, Violetstar. Trust me, I'll do my best to keep my anger under control." Hazel choked out the words, guilt and a small hint of contentment in her meow.  _At least she's dedicated to fixing her mistake._  Before Hazel walked over to the patrol, glanced over to Blaze. "Blaze, I'm-"

"Sorry? I know. But as far as I can tell, you aren't the cat who raised me." Blaze hissed in her face. "So just leave me alone, you heaping pile of fox-dung." Hazel nodded and padded over to Ivy, Stone and Dylan, with her head still hanging low. Firegaze padded over in the same direction as her.  _Hazel's not going to have a good time of it, especially since Ivy's the patrol leader._  Firegaze felt Dylan's fur brush up beside hers. He entwined his tail with hers for a brief second, but they both quickly pulled their tails away.  _We both know it isn't the time for this._

"Come on, let's go." Ivy ordered at once, already leaving the camp. Stone shot one last glare at Hazel before following, and Dylan shook his head and sighed.  _So you feel about the same, don't you?_ Firegaze padded alongside Dylan, her whiskers twitching.  _Just what is our Clan coming to?_

* * *

Firegaze's paws felt heavy already, even though they'd been walking for a while now. Ivy was still in the lead, trying to find Dove's scent without making a scene. Stone wasn't saying anything, but Firegaze knew he was resisting the urge to claw Hazel. Dylan padded alongside her, his warm fur brushing against hers.  _He's been so protective of me recently._  Hazel was in the middle of the group, still staring at her paws while walking.  _She truly regrets it, doesn't she?_  Currently they were headed for the ThunderClan border so they could wait for a patrol.  _They won't be happy about seeing Hazel again._

"A ThunderClan patrol should be here soon. Wait." Ivy hotly meowed. Everyone waited behind the invisible barrier. Stone hissed at Hazel.

"Yeah, and keep to our own territory this time!" Stone grumbled loud enough for her to hear.  _Why's he got to keep tormenting her about it? She feels bad enough as it is!_

Ivy growled at Stone. "Keep your fur on, Stone." She added. "Anymore side comments results in no prey for the both of you." Hazel didn't protest. Instead she closed her eyes, not wanting to watch anymore. Stone opened his mouth to reply, but thought better than to actually say something back. Firegaze's ears pricked up to hear the sounds of ThunderClan cats padding towards the border. As the smell grew stronger, Firegaze grew more anxious.  _What if they attack us?_  Soon a white tom, sandy gray tom, pale tabby tom and a pale ginger tabby she-cat walked up to the border. Firegaze could only recognize the pale ginger tabby, which was Sandpaw.  _The she-cat we saved all those moons ago…_  Sandpaw was glaring at Hazel with narrowed green eyes, anger glinting in them.  _I don't blame her. Her sister got attacked by her, after all._

"Why're you here?" The white tom asked at once.

The pale tabby hissed at them, baring his teeth. "Can't you go trespass on the other Clan's territories?"

"We are looking for a Clanmate." Ivy mewed evenly, her voice barely giving in to the grief.  _I could never do that._

Sandpaw glared at Ivy. "Why should we care about what happens to your Clanmates when one of yours attacked our medicine cat?"  _We're all cats. It's not like we've never done things that we truly regret. So why do you assume Hazel doesn't regret what she did? You don't even know her._  The white tom shot her a silencing look, which seemed to keep her quiet.

Ivy sighed. "We're looking for a she-cat named Dove. She's a silver spotted tabby with light green eyes. She ran off today and we're trying to find her as soon as we can. Dove wouldn't last one heartbeat out there by herself."

"She's incompetent, that's basically what Ivy's saying." Stone put in. Ivy hissed at him, which made him look away from her.  _He's really getting on Ivy's nerves, isn't he?_  Hazel was still facing the ground, her eyes still closed.

The sandy gray tom looked at the white tom. "What should we do then, Whitestorm?"

"We'll allow you to go across the ThunderClan-ShadowClan border line to search, but that is it." Whitestorm mewed.  _Oh thank StarClan they didn't send us away._  The pale tabby tom's fur bristled.

"What?! They already attacked us, Whitestorm! They're probably planning to attack us as well!" The pale tabby hissed.

Whitestorm glared at him. "Longtail, that was one cat. We don't know what SkyClan is up to, but it's rude to assume they're planning to attack us-"

"But they could be!" Sandpaw growled. She walked up to Ivy and spat in her face. "Are you?"

Ivy seemed to be unfazed. "That is none of your business." She looked over to Whitestorm. "We will be taking our leave. Thank you." Whitestorm nodded and flicked his tail, signaling to the ThunderClan patrol to follow.  _Thank StarClan that didn't escalate too quickly._

* * *

Firegaze padded behind the rest of her patrol, relishing the cold air buffeting her pelt. It was already moonrise and they'd just managed to make it out of Clan territory by running in sheer terror due to the fear of a ShadowClan patrol finding them.  _Or that was just me and everyone else was trying to catch up with me._  Ivy and Stone were creating small nests while Hazel was out catching prey.  _No one even asked her…she really wants to prove herself, huh?_  Firegaze was searching for some nearby materials with Dylan to make sleeping less of an issue.

"Hey Dylan, do you think this'll work?" Firegaze called out to the white tabby tom. He looked at the lump of leaves she'd collected. They'd fallen to the ground and were now a reddish brown color.

"Well, they might not be the best option for nests." Dylan mumbled after examining the leaves. "But they're really beautiful, just like you." He purred.  _Oh StarClan, he's too nice!_

Firegaze smiled. "You're always so sweet, Dylan." Firegaze purred. She licked his cheek, making him purr some more. "But why to me?" Dylan gave his chest fur a few licks.

"W-Well, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now, Firegaze." Dylan stuttered. His lime green eyes glimmered with nervousness. "I-I…love you…"

"Really?" Firegaze whispered in shock. Dylan nodded. Firegaze playfully tackled him. "I love you too!" She touched her nose with his, love shining in her eyes.  _Nothing could make me feel happier. I'm finally with Dylan the way I want to be._  "But we're just apprentices, Dylan…how could this relationship work out until we're warriors?"

"We keep it secret," Dylan smoothly answered, his eyes gleaming amorously. "No one has to find out until we're warriors."  _I think everyone will be able to guess our 'secret' easily. Or is that just me?_ "Until then, we'll just act like this in private." Firegaze nodded, still smiling.

"We should go back to the others." Firegaze mewed, getting off of Dylan. Dylan sighed in a exaggerated fashion and padded beside Firegaze, his tail entwined with hers.  _Now I see why he kept pulling his tail away from mine all the time. He's liked me for a while, then, huh?_  Ivy was keeping watch while Stone was already asleep. Hazel had just returned to camp from what Firegaze could tell, and she'd brought back one plump squirrel and a blackbird.  _That's pretty good for just one cat. And it is leaf-fall._

"Finally back, eh? Good, I was starting to get worried." Ivy flicked her tail towards Hazel's fresh kill. "Hazel caught some prey. Feel free if you're hungry. We've got to search in Twolegplace, from what me and Stone could tell. It'll be a rough journey, but we'll make it and find Dove."

"I hope Dove's okay…" Hazel murmured.  _That's the first thing she's said since we left!_  "StarClan, please watch over her…" Firegaze couldn't help but feel a stab of pity.  _Nothing's been going right for Hazel recently…hopefully we find Dove._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Yay! And Firegaze and Dylan are officially together! Even better! Now for the sequel, which will be coming out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks the obvious, YES WASPPAW IS AN OC PLEASE DON'T ASK.


End file.
